Die Vergangenheit verändern
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Harry Potter, zwanzigjähriger Auror, kommt die Welt verändern... zur Zeit der Rumtreiber. Kapitel 7: Nicht-menschliche Zauberei und eine unerwartete Hilfe für die Rumtreiber. Übersetzung einer französischen FF. Ich habe eine Betaleserin gefunden, die Veröffentlichung wird daher momentan unterbrochen.
1. Prolog

Hallo an alle, diese Geschichte ist die Übersetzung einer FF von Dragonwing4 : Une Seconde Chance : 1ère Partie : Changer le Passé.

**Disclaimer :** Die Figuren, die bekannt sind, gehören zu J.K Rowling, die anderen Figuren und die Geschichte sind von Dragonwing4, und die Übersetzung ist von mir.

**Spoiler :** Harry Potter Band 1 bis 5.

Und jetzt, genießt und reviewt.

* * *

**Die Vergangenheit verändern:**

**Prolog**

Der Raum hatte sich in sechs Jahren nicht verändert: immer dasselbe tanzende und funkelnde Licht, das den Uhren aller Größen und Formen, die überall ausgestellt waren wo es möglich war, diesen irrealen Glanz gab. Dieses Licht, das jenes riesige Kristallgefäß beleuchtete, in dem der Vogel immer einen neuen Lebenszyklus begann, starb, und wieder einen neuen Lebenszyklus begann, ohne je zu stoppen, immer dasselbe Klimpern, das die Ohren schrecklich schmerzte.

Der Raum der Zeit.

Im Herzen der Mysteriumsabteilung verborgen, die ebenfalls tief im Herzen des Zaubereiministeriums versteckt war, war er nie durch einen einzigen Angriff der Todesser gegen das Ministerium getroffen worden. Immer waren sie abgewehrt worden waren, und das manchmal – viel zu oft – zum Preis schwerer Verluste.

„Sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass Sie das tun wollen?"

Harry Potter riss seinen Blick von einer riesigen uralten Standuhr los und richtete ihn auf den Unsäglichen, der ihn gerade angesprochen hatte.

„Ich glaubte, dass es schon seit dem ersten Mal deutlich war", antwortete er, „Ja Morrens, ich bin mir sicher."

Tom Morrens seufzte und argumentierte, mit einer letzten Hoffnung, dass er seine Meinung ändern könnte:

„Es gibt Risiken, dass Sie nie mehr zurückkehren können, egal wo Sie landen werden..."

„Sie haben mir schon alles darüber gesagt, richtig?", erwiderte der andere.

Morrens betrachtete ihn mit einem traurigen Blick. Warum zum Teufel sollte es unter allen _jener_ sein?

Als Forscher diese seltsam geprägte Tafel in den Trümmern eines vor Jahrhunderten verlassenen Herrenhauses einen Monat zuvor gefunden hatten, hatten sie nicht lange überlegt, bevor sie den Gegenstand zu ihrer Abteilung sandten. Die Tafel selbst war etwas mehr als einen Meter hoch und ungefähr halb so breit. Sie war aus einem sehr dunklen Stein gefertigt, den niemand hatte erkennen können, und von Runen und uralten Symbolen geprägt.

Im Zentrum war ein ovaler, dunkler und etwas durchscheinender Stein, in dessen Herzen undeutliche Schatten und zuckende Blitze sich zu kreuzen schienen, ohne dass sie das Auge ganz sehen konnte, bevor sie zu anderen Formen verschwammen.

Nach der üblichen Behandlungsweise hatten sich einige Unsägliche an die Studie des Gegenstands und ans Entziffern der Inschriften die er trug gemacht. Nach einigen Tagen hatten sie das Meiste davon verstanden, und vor allem die wenigen Sätze, die den Stein direkt umwanden. Die beste Übersetzung, die sie davon machen konnten, wurde zu einer Akte beigefügt, die sie an die höheren Bereiche gesandt hatten. Sie war dann von einem Büro zum anderen weitergegeben worden, ehe sie auf dem Arbeitstisch des heutigen Ministers landete, der darin – zwischen den Spekulationen der Fachleute – lesen konnte:

‚_Eine zweite Chance für die Welt soll geschenkt werden. Eine zweite Chance für jene, die gelitten haben. In den Gängen der Zeit wird jener, der bereit ist, die Welt auf seinen Schultern zu tragen, sich auf den Weg zu einer anderen Zukunft machen.'_

Die aktuelle Lage der Zaubererwelt, vor allem in Großbritannien, war kritisch. Der Krieg gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger, menschlich oder nicht, hatte Furcht und Zerstörung verbreitet. Seit ihrem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord waren die Zauberer in eine Art Apathie gefallen: viele unter ihnen fürchteten, dass Voldemort zum zweiten Mal nur momentan verschwunden sei, um eine weitere Welle von Brutalität, noch zerstörender als die ersten beiden, vorzubereiten. Die Stimmung war niedergeschlagen, und deswegen auch die Ökonomie, und da die Muggel- und Zaubererwelten viel mehr verbunden waren als viele dachten, litten alle Bewohner Großbritanniens darunter. Die Regierung versuchte so gut wie möglich, die Schäden zu begrenzen, aber diese Aufgabe war hart und die Zukunft des Landes war sehr unsicher. Die Zauberergemeinschaften der ganzen Welt waren selbstverständlich auch getroffen worden, aber keine so schlimm wie England.

Kurz und gut hatte man nichts mehr zu verlieren an dem Tag an dem diese Akte, so gleich wie hunderte von Akten, ins Büro des Ministers landete. Der Minister bat um genauere Erklärungen und erfuhr, dass die Inschriften von einer Reise erzählten, und dass diese Reise nur von einem einzigen Menschen unternommen werden konnte. Leider hatte man aus den Runen nichts Weiteres erfahren können.

Der Minister hatte lange überlegt und schließlich entschlossen, dass die Probe dieses Gegenstands, wenn er ja nicht schon seit Jahren außer Betrieb war, die Lage sicher nicht verschlimmern konnte. Er fragte also unter den Auroren nach einem Freiwilligen für diesen Auftrag.

Harry Potter war derjenige, der sich bereit erklärte.

Aus Furcht, diesen Mann zu verlieren, der für die Massen so viel bedeutete, versuchte der Minister einen anderen Freiwilligen zu finden. Doch niemand sonst erklärte sich bereit. Ganz einfach, weil jeder eine Familie oder Freunde hatte und zögerte, eine Reise anzutreten, die sich als ohne Rückkehr erweisen konnte und sie dabei hinter sich zurückzulassen. Und so hatte der Minister widerwillig angenommen, dass Harry Potter die Tafel der Zweiten Chance benutzen würde.

Morrens seufzte erneut.

„Haben Sie wirklich nichts zu verlieren?", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung antwortete ihm der Auror:

„Nein, ich fürchte, gar nichts"

Morrens blickte ins Gesicht des _Jungen, der lebt_, und in diesem Augenblick sah er in den grünen Augen ein unendliches Leid. Dann wendete er seinen Blick ab, und der Bann war gebrochen.

„Gehen wir jetzt?"

„Wie bitte? Oh... Ja... Hier entlang."

Harry folgte der gedrungenen Silhouette des Unsäglichen in eine weitere Ecke des Raums und zwang sich dabei, seine Gedanken auf die heutige Zeit zu konzentrieren. Warum hatte der andere diese dumme Frage stellen müssen? Und was war denn mit ihm los gewesen, darauf zu antworten? Die Gewissheit, dass in einem der anliegenden Räume, im so genannten Raum des Todes, sein Pate ihm gerissen worden war, half ihm aber nicht zu verschmerzen.

Er widerstand der Versuchung, den Kopf zu schütteln, um seine trübsinnigen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, und fing an, den Inhalt der Umhängetasche, die er an seiner Seite trug, mental zu überprüfen, um seinen Geist zu beschäftigen. Der Ort, wo er landen würde, war ihnen völlig unbekannt, aber er hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten sich mit einem vollen Überseekoffer zu belasten.

Fest dazu entschlossen, sich bis zum Ende aufs Glück zu verlassen, hatte er bei sich nur einen Geldbeutel, der eine sehr beachtliche Summe aus seinem Verlies in Gringotts enthielt, sowie die Dinge die ihm am wichtigsten waren, wie sein Tarnumhang oder die Karte des Rumtreibers, obwohl es wenig Chancen gab, dass ihm letztere nützlich sein würde. Sowenig Chancen wie es eigentlich gab, dass ihn die Tafel nach Hogwarts schicken würde.

Er unterbrach erneut seine Gedanken, als sie vor dem Gegenstand selbst standen. Die Fotos, die er zugeschickt bekommen hatte, waren sehr deutlich, doch war es etwas anderes, sie in der Wirklichkeit zu betrachten. Kein Foto, auch kein verzaubertes, konnte den Bewegungen, die im Herz des ovalen Steins ausgeführt wurden, richtig gerecht werden.

Harry blieb einen Augenblick lang still, während er die wie Glas polierte Fläche, und was darunter geschah, betrachtete. Immer noch schweigend hob er die Hand und schob sie näher an den Gegenstand heran.

„Mr Potter?"

Harry wendete den Kopf zu Morrens, der an seiner Seite stand.

„Ich... Also, ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen... Viel Glück."

Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dankbaren Lächeln, er senkte den Kopf um zu grüßen, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Tafel zu und legte seine Hand, ohne zu zögern, auf die durchscheinende Fläche.

Für alle dort versammelten Unsäglichen fing seine Silhouette plötzlich an zu leuchten. Gezwungen, sich die Augen zu schützen, blickten sie nur einige Augenblicke später wieder hinauf.

Harry Potter war verschwunden.

Plötzlich begann die Tafel zu knirschen und knacken und winzige Bruchstellen bildeten sich. Die Risse wurden immer größer, das Knirschen lauter, und unter ihrem verblüfften Blick zerfiel der Stein einige Momente später zu Staub. Kaum eine Minute später war auch dieser Staub völlig verschwunden.

Mehrere Monate vergingen. Das Verschwinden des _Jungen, der lebt_ war bis zur Zauberbevölkerung durchgesickert, und das Chaos verbreitete sich in allen Gedanken. Voldemorts Bezwinger hatte sich in der Luft aufgelöst? Viele gaben dem Ministerium, den Auroren oder gar den Unsäglichen die Schuld. Sie wurden sich aber allmählich dessen bewusst, dass dies ihn auch nicht zurückkehren lassen würde.

Und so beruhigte sich die Lage. Die Zauberer trafen die Entscheidung, dass _sie _reagieren mussten, da sie keinen Held mehr hatten. Selbstverständlich vergaß niemand Voldemort und die dunklen Jahre, zu denen er geführt hatte, und es würde noch viel Zeit vergehen, bevor dies möglich sein würde. Aber man fing an zu spüren, dass es an der Zeit war, sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren; dass die Furcht vor den vergangenen Leiden jemanden nicht daran hindern durfte, zur Zukunft überzugehen.

Die Zaubererwelt richtete sich wieder auf.

Harry Potter aber wusste nichts davon. Weil er zur Suche nach einer zweiten Chance für die Welt und für alle die gelitten hatten gegangen war.

oOoOoOo

Kaum hatte sein Handteller die glatte und erstaunlich kalte Fläche des polierten Steines berührt, als Harry eine unglaubliche Kraftwelle fühlte die in ihm strömte, seinen Körper und seinen Geist überflutete und jede Faser seines Wesens zu sich zog.

Seine Gedanken verschwammen, ganz nach der unbekannten Empfindung gerichtet die im Herzen seiner eigenen Magie geboren war, und die bald begann in allem zu strahlen, was er als ‚sich' betrachtete. Instinktiv verstand er, dass die unbekannte Energiequelle, wenn sie ein sehr präzises Ziel hatte, versuchte zu verstehen, _worauf _sie dieses Ziel anwenden sollte. Mit seinem letzten Willen, der ihm blieb, gelang es ihm, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass alles, was seine Haut direkt berührte, _ein Teil von ihm_ war. Dann ließ er die Kraft ihn überwältigen.

Ein letzter Teil von sich selbst spürte, dass etwas in seinem Gedächtnis kramte, und dass es seine Erinnerungen zu einem furchtbaren Durcheinander vermischte. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an einen der letzten Gedanken, der ihm etwas anderes gab als Schmerz: der an seine Eltern, voll von einem sorglosen Glück, als sie noch nicht wussten, was ihr Schicksal sein würde. Liebe verbreitete sich in ihm, bevor er von Bedauern ergriffen wurde. Er hatte die Zeit zu erkennen, dass sich das fremde Vorhandensein nach dieser Erinnerung wendete, von ihr angezogen wie Motten vom Licht, bevor das Bewusstsein verlor.

* * *

Herzlichen Dank an AnnaMoonlight, BaltaineShadow und Shijon, meine Betaleserinnen (ja, drei für einen einzigen Kapitel!), und an Dragonwing4, die mir erlaubt hat, ihre FF zu übersetzen. Reviewt, bitte.


	2. Kapitel 1

Hallo an alle, diese Geschichte ist die Übersetzung einer FF von Dragonwing4: Une Seconde Chance: 1ère Partie: Changer le Passé.

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren, die bekannt sind, gehören zu J.K Rowling, die anderen Figuren und die Geschichte sind von Dragonwing4, und die Übersetzung ist von mir.

**Spoiler:** Diese FF enthält viele Spoiler von Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

**Anmerkungen:** Dieses Kapitel dient vor allem dazu, den Rahmen aufzustellen, so wird es vielleicht etwas langatmig sein, außer vielleicht die letzte Szene. Gewisse von der Autorin erfundene Namen werden euch zweifellos bekannt erscheinen: Wegen eines Mangels an Phantasie, was die Namen betrifft, hat sie nämlich den Familiennamen eines bekannten oder von ihr geliebten Autor oder Buchcharakter gewählt. Werdet ihr sie entdecken können?

Und jetzt, genießt und reviewt.

**Eine Zweite Chance****:**

**1. Teil: Die Vergangenheit verändern:**

Kapitel 1: Wo ein Eindringling die Entscheidung trifft, der Zeit Knüppel zwischen die Beine zu werfen.

Harry kam allmählich zu den Klängen von scheinbar sehr weit entfernten Geflüster wieder zu Sinnen. Wie er es schon gewöhnt war, blieb er völlig regungslos, während er dieselbe ruhige Atmung beibehielt, und sich darum bemühte, keinen einzigen Muskel anzuspannen. Sein Geist wurde allmählich klarer, und seine erste Sorge galt sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er jeden Teil seines Körpers normal fühlen konnte. Diese mentale Überprüfung stellte klar, dass nur sein Rücken leicht schmerzte. Nach einer weiteren Überlegung war es nicht wirklich unlogisch, denn er war auf einer ziemlich harten Fläche gelegen, was er fühlen konnte.

Das Geflüster, das ihn aufgeweckt hatte, war zu leise, dass er es verstehen konnte, aber die Stimmen waren zweifellos menschlich. Sie besaßen weder diese näselnde Betonung, die die Kobolde kennzeichnete, noch die angenehme Tiefe dieser der Zentauren, die sklavische Betonung der Hauselfen, den rauen Ernst der Zwerge oder den musikalischen Klang der Waldelfen. Was das Brausen, der Apokalypse gleich, betraf, das aus dem Mund eines Riesen kam... na ja, wer hatte je einen Riesen flüstern hören?

So war er auf einer harten Fläche gelegen – wahrscheinlich dem Boden – und nahe bei einer Gruppe von Menschen. Was nicht viel bedeutete.

Da er wusste, dass er nichts anders tun konnte, begann Harry, die Augen zu öffnen. Die Leute schienen einige Meter entfernt zu stehen, und wenn er ein bisschen Glück hatte, würden sie nicht in seine Richtung schauen. Seine Lider waren kaum ein wenig geöffnet, als er schon wusste, wo er lag. Das sich immer verändernde Licht, ähnlich wie Diamantensplitter, konnte nicht mit irgendeinem anderen verwechselt werden, wie er es schon kaum eine Stunde vorher gedacht hatte.

Er war noch im Raum der Zeit.

Diese Feststellung ließ ihm die Augen völlig öffnen. Ungläubig starrte er alles an, was sich in seinem Sehfeld befand, ohne irgendeinen anderen Muskel zu bewegen. Kein Zweifel, das war wohl derselbe Raum. War es möglich, dass die Tafel nicht funktioniert hätte? Doch diese Kraftwelle... Und, während er darüber nachdachte, wo stand sie, die Tafel?

Entschieden, den wahren Sachverhalt der Geschichte zu entdecken, ließ er die Leuten herum dank einem leisen Murren und einer undeutlichen Bewegung wissen, dass er wieder zu Sinnen kam. Harry schloss ein wenig die Augen und drehte langsam den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Er war überrascht, fünf aufgerichteten Zauberstäben gegenüber zu liegen.

„Wer sind Sie? Und wie sind Sie hier angekommen?"

Harry nahm sich die Zeit, seine Gesprächspartner zu untersuchen. Sie trugen alle die Uniform der Unsäglichen – einen grauen schmucklosen Umhang –, dennoch kannte er aber keinen unter ihnen. Er runzelte die Augenbrauen. Als Auror hatte er oft mit den Zustellern der Mysteriumsabteilung zu verkehren, so kannte er eine gewisse Zahl unter ihnen persönlich, und die Mehrheit nur vom Sehen. Dennoch erinnerten ihn diese an niemanden. Außer vielleicht dieser junge Mann mit hervorragenden Augenbrauen und mit einem braunen unordentlichen Wuschelkopf. Aber nein, das konnte nicht Geoffroy Simons sein! Der Mann war gut vierzig Jahre!

„Falls Sie nicht antworten, werden wir Sie den Auroren anvertrauen müssen!"

Harry, der plötzlich zur Realität zurückgeführt wurde, lenkte seinen Blick auf den Zauberer am vordersten in der Gruppe. Er schien dazu bereit, seine Drohung wahr zu machen. Nun machte sich Harry keine Sorgen, von seinen eigenen Kollegen verhaftet zu werden, das hätte ein bisschen Unruhe gestiftet. Und außerdem würden die Unsäglichen akzeptieren müssen, sie mussten ihn aufzuklären, wenn er wissen wollte, was wirklich geschehen war.

Das war dennoch seltsam, dass sie ihn nicht auf den ersten Blick erkannt hatten, in Anbetracht der Zahl von Zeitungen und Zeitschriften, die schon sein Foto auf die Titelseite gestellt hatten...

„Ich heiße Harry Potter."

Er hörte auf, ihre Reaktion zu betrachten. Der Zauberer, der mit ihm sprach, runzelte nur die Augenbrauen.

„Sind Sie verwandt mit George Potter?"

Harry wurde verwirrt. Was, das war alles? Wussten sie denn nicht, dass er der Junge, der lebt, war? Außerdem war es wohl das erste Mal, dass ihm jemand über seine Verwandtschaft Fragen stellte. Harry hatte von seinem Aurorstudium profitiert, um einen Blick auf seinen Stammbaum im Ministerium zu werfen, so wusste er, dass sein Großvater väterlicherseits George geheißen hatte.

„Hm... Ja", antwortete er so.

„Ich habe noch nie von einem Harry unter den Potters gehört", sagte der andere, der die Augenbrauen mehr runzelte. „Sie müssen aus einem weiteren Zweig kommen..."

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er wollte etwas erwidern, als der Unsägliche weiter sprach:

„Das hat aber keine Wichtigkeit, dies sagt uns nicht, was Sie hier tun, und wie Sie hergekommen sind."

Harry erlag fast der Versuchung „Durch die Tür" zu erwidern, um ein bisschen Zeit zur Ordnung seiner Gedanken zu gewinnen, – was, alles in Allem, richtig war–, als er seinen Blick wieder auf den jungen Zauberer lenkte, der Simons so ähnelte. Bevor er sich kontrollieren konnte, hatte ihn seine Verwirrung die Frage stellen lassen:

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber wer sind Sie?"

Der junge Zauberer schien so erstaunt wie sein Vorgesetzter – Harry hatte geschlossen, dass der Typ mit den runzelten Augenbrauen eben das war –. Mit einem Blick suchte er sein Einverständnis, das ihm der Andere, dessen Augenbrauenbogen niedriger war als je zuvor, gab.

„Hm... Ich heiße Geoffroy Simons."

Harrys Gedanken tobten, dann drehten sie sich in einem immer verworreneren Sturm wieder. Harry, der den Kopfschmerz kommen fühlte, fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

‚Er ist wirklich Simons', dachte er, indem er versuchte, ruhig nachzudenken. ‚Aber jünger als woher ich komme. Dies würde bedeuten, dass...'

„Werden Sie endlich..." begann Simons' Vorgesetzter, aber Harry ließ ihm nicht weiter sprechen.

„Bitte.", sagte er, indem er den Kopf wieder hob. „Bitte... Könnten Sie mir sagen, den wievielten wir heute haben?"

Diesmal waren die Augenbrauen im tiefsten Abgrund, und der Zauberer schien mehr verärgert als je.

„Den 14 August, aber ich verstehe nicht, was dies..."

„Welches Jahr?", schnitt er ihm noch einmal das Wort ab.

„Was?"

„Den 14 August welches Jahres?"

Der alte Zauberer, der ganz offensichtlich dachte, dass man ihn auf den Arm nahm, richtete sich auf und war bereit, etwas zu dröhnen. Aber Simons-der-Jüngere schien von dem seriösen Blick des Fremden beeindruckt sein.

„1978", antwortete er.

Der Typ drehte sich um ihn und begann Entschuldigen zu stottern. Harry aber hörte sie schon nicht mehr. Den 14 August 1978. Genau dreiundzwanzig Jahre vorher, dass er fürs zweite Mal in den Raum der Zeit mit dem Willen eintreten würde, die Welt zu verändern.

So war's das? Die Vergangenheit verändern, um die Zukunft wieder aufzubauen?

‚Aber wie könnte ich die Vergangenheit verändern, wenn ich doch keine Ahnung davon habe, wie sie genau war?', fragte er sich. ‚Warte!'

Ein Gedanken war gerade seinen Geist geschossen, wie ein Blitz. Es _gab_ etwas, was er ungefähr in dieser Zeit kannte! Und er wollte es sicher verändern. Er versuchte, sich an das Geburtsdatum seiner Eltern zu erinnern, die er im selben Stammbau gefunden hatte, der Großvater George behandelte. 1961! Aber so waren seine Eltern in der heutigen Zeit siebzehn Jahre!

Verstört wurde er dessen bewusst, was das bedeutete. Er konnte die Sache verändern. Die Ratte aufhalten, seine Eltern zu verraten, was mit anderen Worten hieß, ihren Tod, Sirius' Verhaftung, Remus' Einsamkeit zu verhindern... Das war schon groß genug, aber er hatte noch die Möglichkeit, einen _Krieg _zu verhindern! Das Leben von Tausenden von Leuten zu retten... Diese Vorstellung war so riesig, dass er einen Schwindelanfall hatte, und er glaubte, dass er in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Wäre es möglich, dass er den Lauf des Lebens aller dieser Menschen verändern könnte, die er liebte, und die ihm genommen worden waren?

Schließlich kehrte er mittels des praktischen Sinns, den er sich im Laufe aller seiner harten Prüfungen und in Verbindung mit all den weisen Menschen angeeignet hatte, mit denen er verkehrt hatte, auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Er konnte doch nicht jedermann mitteilen, was er tun sollte, um seinen Tod oder ein erbärmliches Schicksal zu verhindern. Einerseits würde es wahrscheinlich soviel verändern, dass schlechte Ereignisse dennoch unvermeidbar geschehen würden, und diesmal könnte er sie nicht mehr verhindern. Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, die Tafel wieder zu finden, um ein _drittes _malGlück zu haben... Und auf jeden Fall war es ziemlich zweifelhaft, zu denken, dass alle diese Leute jemandem, den sie zum ersten Mal sahen, und der ihnen mitteilen würde, dass er ihre Zukunft kenne, wohlwillig glauben würden.

Und andererseits auch: Hier kannten ihm alle diese Leute, die er liebte, gar nicht...

Als er endlich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückkehrte, wurde Harry sich dessen bewusst, dass ihn alle die Zauberer, die im Raum anwesend waren, noch anstarrten, außer Simons Junior und Herr Ich-runzele-die-Augenbrauen.

‚Tatsächlich sind es nicht nur die Leute, die ich liebe...', dachte er nachdenklich bei sich. ‚_Niemand _kennt mich. Und ich würde viele Schwierigkeiten haben, in der Zauberwelt zu verkehren, ohne jemand zu haben, vorzugsweise jemand einflussreiches, der um mich das Bescheid weiß– wenn ich nur _aus _dem Ministerium kommen könnte. Zum Schluss muss ich jemandem davon erzählen.'

Als er bis hierher gekommen war, bemerkte er, dass der alte Zauberer begann, sich zur Tür zu richten– wahrscheinlich, um Auroren rufen zu lassen –.

„Ich komme aus der Zukunft."

Der Zauberer stoppte plötzlich, dann drehte er sich um.

„Wie bitte?"

„Aus dem Jahr 2001, genau gesprochen", sprach er unerschütterlich weiter. „George Potter, über dem Sie soeben gesprochen haben, ist mein Großvater."

Die Unsäglichen waren alle stehen geblieben.

„Sie glauben wohl, dass sie mir etwas vormachen können?"

„Nein."

Harry traf seinen Blick und sah ihn lange an.

„Ichbin darauf angewiesen, dass sie mir glauben."

Zehn Minuten später saß Harry im Büro seines Gesprächspartners, der nach dem Schild auf der Eingangstür Anthony Eddings hieß. Die vier anderen Unsäglichen waren mit dem Befehl entlassen worden, mit niemanden darüber zu sprechen. Eddings selbst schien in sehr tiefen Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Harry hatte ihm nur gesagt, wie er hier – oder besser gesagt, ‚jetzt – angekommen war, aber hatte es abgelehnt, ihm die Gründe zu offenbaren, welche die Leute seiner Zeit dazu gebracht hatten, sich zur Benutzung der Tafel zu entschließen. Er hatte nur hinzugefügt, dass er hier war, um die Zukunft zu verändern, und dass er wirklich beabsichtigte, dies zu tun, weil es auf jeden Fall keine mögliche Rückkehr gab, denn die Tafel des Zweiten Glücks existierte wahrscheinlich sogar nicht, und war natürlich noch nicht gefunden worden. Jetzt wartete er geduldig auf Antworten.

Endlich erhob der Unsägliche den Kopf wieder.

„So erwarten sie von mir, dass ich für Sie bürge, wenn jemand Ihnen störende Fragen stellt?"

„Genau."

Eddings runzelte noch einmal die Augenbrauen.

„Sehr gut, aber dafür sollte ich Ihnen schon vertrauen. Was sagt mir, dass Sie kein Todesser sind?"

Er machte eine Pause, dann sprach er vorsichtshalber weiter:

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie wissen, was ein Todesser ist?"

Harrys Züge verfinsterten sich.

„Ja, leider weiß ich es zu viel gut.", murrte er. „Hören Sie zu, ich kann Ihnen keinen absoluten Beweis dafür bringen, dass ich mit Voldemort nichts zu tun habe, und dass ich mit ihm nichts zu tun haben möchte..."

Eddings, der sich wegen des Namens des Dunklen Herrn nicht wohl fühlte, zappelte auf seinen Stuhl. In dieser Zeit schien die Furcht über dieses bloße Wort am kleinsten, aber die Samen der Angst waren schon gepflanzt. Harry tat, als hätte er nichts bemerkt, und sprach weiter:

„…Aber ich kann Ihnen zumindest sagen, dass ich in meinem Zeitalter… Auror bin ... war."

„Auror?", rief der andere aus. „Sie sind sehr jung."

„Ich hatte meine Ausbildung gerade beendet und hatte die Prüfung seit erst zwei Monaten bestanden, als ich weggereist bin."

„Hm..."

Eddings verfiel wieder in Gedanken.

„Ich denke, dass Sie es nicht annehmen würden, unter Veritaserum gefragt zu werden..."

„Dafür sollte _ich _Ihnen vertrauen. Die Auskünfte, die ich besitze, könnten riesige Schäden verursachen, wenn sie schlecht benutzt würden."

„Ja, ich nehme es an."

Er seufzte leise.

„Können Sie denn nicht an einen Mensch denken, dem Sie voll vertrauen würden, und der in diesem Zeitalter schon Erwachsener wäre? Ein Mensch, der diese Aufgabe erledigen könnte, wenn wir ihm darüber sprächen?"

„Es gäbe wohl einen.", antwortete Harry nachdenklich, „Leider darf dieser Mann nicht Bescheid wissen, denn ich will versuchen, auch sein eigenes Schicksal zu verändern."

„Dürfte ich den Namen dieses Mannes erfahren, nur aus bloßer Neugier?"

Harry starrte ihn nachdenklich an.

„Albus Dumbledore.", lies Harry endlich los.

„Hogwarts' Schulleiter!"

„Genau."

Eddings starrte ihn an, während er versuchte zu erkennen, ob er die Wahrheit sagte.

„Das ist ein sehr renommierter Name, den Sie jetzt zitieren. Kennen Sie ihn so richtig gut?"

Harry lächelte leicht.

„Ja, sehr gut. Er war so etwas wie mein Mentor."

Sein Lächeln verschwand und er zuckte traurig mit den Schultern.

„Auf jeden Fall könnte aber mich der Albus dieser Epoche sogar nicht erkennen"

Dass Harry den sehr renommierten Schulleiter Hogwarts' bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte, schien den Unsäglichen sehr berührt zu haben.

„Na denn, ich denke, dass wir uns Ihrer Loyalität auf jeden Fall nicht werden versichern können, wenn wir Sie hier eingeschlossen festhalten.", sagte er nach einem Augenblick. „Ich schlage Ihnen dies vor: Ich werde dem Ministerium vorschlagen, Sie als Auror einzusetzen. Amtlich kommen Sie aus einem weiten Land – Australien, zum Beispiel –, wo Sie schon die nötigen Bildungsjahre gehabt haben. Wir könnten Ihnen alle die Formulare beschaffen, die Sie brauchen könnten."

„Und halbamtlich?"

„Halbamtlich werde ich meine Vorgesetzten davon benachrichtigen, dass die Affäre, die Sie betrifft, ganz einfach zu wichtig ist, aus unserer Abteilung zu entwischen – auf jeden Fall dient sie dazu, nicht wahr? Nachrichten vor der öffentlichen Kenntnis geschützt zu halten –, denn sie werden gewiss unsere Machenschaften durchschauen, und wir werden auf jeden Fall ihre Hilfe brauchen."

Harry wusste, dass er ihm nicht alles gesagt hatte. Eddings konnte sich nicht erlauben, ihm in die Natur ohne eine einzige Aufsicht loszulassen, weil er bloß behauptete, dass er einer großen Figur der Zauberwelt sehr nah gewesen war, und weil er seriös und ehrlich schien. Wenn er die Prüfung für die Stelle als Auror bestände, sollte er sich ganz sicher sein, dass die Aufgaben, die ihm erstzeitig anvertraut würden, keine große Wichtigkeit haben würden, damit es keine große Konsequenz gäbe, wenn er die Entscheidung träfe, umzuschwenken. Er wäre auch zweifellos unter der Aufsicht seiner Kollegen, und es könnte sein, dass man ihm Fallen stellen würde, um über ihn Bescheid zu wissen.

Dies gefiel ihm nicht, und es würde ihm in der Aufgabe, die er sich aufgebürdet hatte, sicher stören, aber er hatte nicht wirklich die Wahl. Wenn er es ablehnte, ging er das Risiko ein, dass die Unsäglichen die Geduld verlören, und ihm zwangen, Veritaserum zu trinken, oder ihn sogar einfach verhaften ließen, um kein Risiko einzugehen. Das war noch die bessere Alternative.

Harry seufzte.

„Sehr gut", gab er auf, „Ich nehme an."

Die Diskussion dauerte noch eine gute halbe Stunde. Für die Formalitäten, die Harry erlauben würden, an der Aurorprüfung legal teilzunehmen, brauchte man Zeit, und außerdem konnte sich Harry unter seiner wirklichen Identität natürlich nicht melden. Die Familie Potter war in der Zauberwelt zu bekannt, um ein zusätzliches Mitglied plötzlich erscheinen zu lassen, ohne bemerkt zu werden.

„Denken Sie während der nächsten Tage darüber nach.", riet Eddings. „Auf jeden Fall werden wir das Verfahren nicht sofort beginnen können, so werden wir Sie davon benachrichtigen, sobald es möglich sein wird."

„Was bedeutet, dass ich aus dem Ministerium heraus darf?", erriet Harry.

„Ja. Auf jeden Fall könnten wir Sie hier nicht festhalten, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Aber natürlich werden unsere Agenten Sie bewachen."

Harry nickte zustimmend. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet, und war sogar ziemlich erstaunt gewesen, dass man ihn davon benachrichtigte. Das konnte bedeuten, dass Eddings, auch wenn er aus Beruf den Leuten misstrauen sollte, ziemlich dazu geneigt war, an seine Geschichte und an seine Ehrlichkeit zu glauben. Gut zu wissen.

„Wo wollen Sie wohnen?", fragte der Vorgesetzte der Unsäglichen.

„Wahrscheinlich im Tropfenden Kessel, in der Winkelgasse.", antwortete er auf ihn.

„Haben Sie Geld?"

„Ja, kein Problem. Ich habe mitgebracht, was ich brauchte."

Er tätschelte die Umhängtasche, die während seiner Zeitreise auf seiner Seite geblieben war, und die jetzt von seinem Stuhl lag.

‚Glücklicherweise habe ich diesen Reflex im Augenblick des Abgangs gehabt.', dachte er mit Erleichterung bei sich.

Er hätte nicht betteln mögen… und es wäre ihm peinlich gewesen, alle diese wertvollen Sachen hinter ihm zu lassen, mit dem Wissen dass er sie nimmermehr gesehen hätte.

„Sehr gut", schloss endlich Eddings. „Ich denke, dass wir für heute geendet haben. Wissen Sie, wie aus dem Ministerium kommen?"

„Außer wenn es sich in dreißig Jahren fundamental geändert hat, denke ich, dass es mir gelingen könnte, mich zurechtzufinden."

„So, in diesem Fall, auf Wiedersehen."

Harry stand auf und sie schüttelten einander die Hand. Als sich der ehemalige-und-zukünftige-Auror zur Tür richtete, rief ihn Eddings zurück:

„Oh! Und, Mr. Potter!"

Harry drehte sich um.

„Erinnern Sie sich bitte daran, dass Sie hier noch nicht apparieren dürfen."

Harry grinste.

„Das stimmt. Danke für den Hinweis."

„Bitte. _Ich_ stände im Wasser bis zum Hals, wenn Sie erwischt worden wären."

Harry lächelte, dann öffnete er die Tür und ging hinaus. Der lange Gang, die sie beim Hinweg durchgangen hatten, führte ihn wieder zum Raum der Zeit. Nach einem letzten Blick ging Harry zum Ausgang und erreichte den breiten Zirkelraum, den er in seinen Augen schon zu viele Male gesehen hatte. Wie gewöhnlich war die Tür kaum aufgemacht worden, dass die Wände und alle die Ein- und Ausgänge, die sie trugen, begannen, sich mit einer wahnsinnigen Schnelligkeit um ihn herum zu drehen. Harry schloss lieber die Augen, um zu vermeiden, durch die bläulichen Kerzen, die um ihn herum eine Sarabande tanzten, geblendet zu werden.

Als endlich jede Bewegung stoppte, öffnete Harry die Augen wieder und er schaute sich um. Hinter einer dieser Türen war jener Raum mit dem Schleier. Oder existierte er noch nicht? Harry war vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Er zwang sich, aus seinen Erinnerungen abzuhauen.

‚Sirius ist noch nicht gestorben. Ich kann ihn noch retten. Da wird aber mir zu nichts nützen, hier zu bleiben.'

„Der Ausgang, bitte.", sagte er laut aus.

Eine Tür zu seiner rechten Seite öffnete sich allein nach dem langen Gang, der zu den Aufzügen des Zaubereiministeriums führte. Harry ging vor einer kleinen Treppe in der Wand vorbei, und er erinnerte sich mit Sehnsucht an die Eile, mit der er und Mr. Weasley sie am Tag seines Ausschusses genommen hatten… Hier aber hatten sie sie _noch nicht_ herabgestürzt… Davon verärgert, sich immer zur Ordnung rufen zu müssen, rief er den Aufzug mit viel Energie und er hörte dem Maschinenklirren zu, als er sich näherte. Sobald sich die Gittertore öffneten, strömte er in die Kabine. Zwei Hexen, die in einer Ecke diskutierten, warfen ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu, bevor sie ihr Gespräch weiter führten. Drei oder vier Interabteilungsscheine flogen hin und her vor der Lampe vorbei, die an der Decke hing.

Harry lehnte sich gegen die Wand und wartete geduldig auf den Anstieg.

„Atrium.", gab die Frauenstimme an, die sogar dreißig Jahre später unverändert bleiben würde.

Die goldenen Gittertore öffneten sich, und Harry musste sich daran erinnern, dass er _hier_ ausstieg, und nicht im Zweiten Stock, wo sich sein Büro zuvor befunden hatte. Die Ein- und Ausgangshalle des Ministeriums war fast menschenleer. Laut einer Uhr erfuhr Harry, dass es elf Uhr morgens war. Der große Strom des Tagesanfangs war also geendet.

Fast automatisch ging Harry zu den großen Kaminen an der linken Seite des Raums, wo eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten mit Flohpulver herauskam, Gott weiß wohin. Eine kleine mentale Ohrfeige danach verfluchte er seine Achtlosigkeit und er richtete sich zum Ende des Atriums und zum Besuchereintritt. Nur die Angestellten des Ministeriums durften Flohpulver nutzen, um hier anzukommen, und er war keiner mehr.

‚Oder soll ich _noch nicht_ sagen?', fragte er sich.

Da er das Kopfweh stark zurückkommen fühlte, warf Harry kaum einen einzigen Blick zum massiven Springbrunnen, der in der Mitte des Raums stand. Er hatte vergessen, dass diese alte dumme Sache vom Kampf zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort am Ende seines fünften Jahres noch nicht zerstört worden war.

In der Tatsache gab es Vieles, was er vergessen hatte, und dies verdross ihn wirklich.

‚Ich werde aufmerksamer sein müssen, oder ich werde kein Veritaserum brauchen, mich zu verraten…'

Er erreichte schnell den Besucherausgang und bald fand er sich in der gewöhnlichen alten eingeschlagenen Telefonzelle wieder. Ein Blick machte ihm klar, dass sich in dieser Straße auch nicht viel geändert hatte, außer vielleicht, dass es weniger Graffitis auf der Wand gab, die nah an der Telefonzelle stand, und dass sie wenig ausgelöscht waren. Außer diesem schien sie immer noch so menschenleer.

‚Perfekt.', dachte er bei sich.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab in einer weit ausholenden Bewegung. In einem Geknatter kam ein riesiger dreistockiger Bus neben ihn an, und nur seine Reflexe erlaubten ihm, in der Zeit außerhalb des Weges zu springen. Der Fahrende Ritter bremste plötzlich und stoppte eher schlecht als recht. Die Tür wurde sofort geöffnet, und ein schon älterer Mann sprang daraus:

„Seien Sie herzlich willkommen in dem Fahrende Ritter, Notbeförderung für…"

„Danke, danke, ich weiß das.", schnitt ihm Harry das Wort ab. „Wie viel für den Tropfenden Kessel?"

„Fünf Sickel aber mit zwei Sickeln mehr dürfen Sie ein selbst gewähltes Sandwich haben und…"

„Danke, es ist aber noch ein wenig zu früh zum Essen.", sagte Harry, indem er ihm die gesagte Summe in die Hand gab.

„Sehr gut, wie Sie wollen.", nickte der Zauberer, ohne gekränkt zu sein. „Hierher!"

Er ließ ihn zum zweiten Stock hinaufsteigen, denn der erste war schon voll. Als er vorbeiging, warf Harry einen Blick auf den Fahrer und er erkannte Ernie Prang, der an dieser Stelle noch dreißig Jahren später arbeiten würde.

‚Na denn', dachte er resigniert, ‚wenigstens weiß ich, worauf ich warten soll…'

Der Kontrolleur zeigte ihm einen freien Stuhl am Ende des zweiten Stocks.

„Hier! Oh, was ist Ihr Name? _Ich_ heiße John Einbahnstrass!"

Harry fragte sich vage, ob alle die Kontrolleure des Fahrenden Ritters aus demselben Modell gewählt waren, viel zu begeistert und redselig, oder ob John eine Verwandtschaft mit Stan Shunpike hatte, dem Kontrolleur seiner Epoche.

Dann suchte er nach einem Namen, den er tragen könnte. Er hatte gedacht, darüber später nachzudenken, aber natürlich hatte er nicht mehr wirklich die Wahl, vor allem, wenn er noch einmal den Fahrenden Ritter nehmen sollte. Sein Geist wendete sich ins Nichts einen Augenblick lang, bevor er wählte. Ein allgemeiner Name, damit sich die Genealogiesuchen komplizierten, und damit er seine ganze Familie nicht kennen musste…

„Harry Davies.", antwortete er.

Harry klammerte sich während des Weges stark an die Wand fest, um zu vermeiden, wie viele Hexen neben ihm wegen jedes unverzüglichen Sprunges des Zauberbusses stürzen zu müssen. Überdies war der Weg glücklicherweise nicht sehr lang, denn das Ministerium und der Tropfende Kessel standen beide in London.

Harry fand sich so bald vor der alten heruntergekommenen Kneipe, die zum Eingang der Winkelgasse diente.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Davies!", schrie John, bevor er die Tür aufmachte, „Wir hoffen, dass Sie wieder kommen werden!"

‚Nur wenn ich keine Wahl habe.', versprach er bei sich, während er auf das Zeichen des Kontrolleurs antwortete.

Sobald der violette Bus in einem anderen unvergesslichen „Peng" verschwunden war, drehte sich Harry um und er trat die Kneipe ein. Tom, der alte Geschäftsleiter, hatte in dreißig Jahren nicht viel geändert, es sei denn, dass er einige Falten mehr bekommen hatte. Harry reservierte ein Zimmer unter dem Namen Davies, fragte nach dem Schlüssel und stieg hinauf, um seine Sachen auszupacken. Er traf die Entscheidung, seine Umhängtasche nicht zu entleeren, die Sachen enthielt, die ein bisschen zu verschieden von dem waren, woran man hier gewöhnt war – wie zum Beispiel sein alter Feuerblitz, auf den er einen Verkleinerungszauber gebraucht hatte. Zu seiner Zeit waren mehrere bessere Besen auf den Markt gestellt worden, aber _diesen_ Besen hatte Harry mitnehmen wollen, weil er ein Geschenk seines Patenonkels war.

So legte er die Umhängtasche neben das Bett und ließ die Hand davon, er ergriff seinen Geldbeutel und ging aus, indem er hinter ihm zuschloss. Er hatte noch mehrere Tage, darauf zu warten, dass sich Eddings bei ihm meldete, so wollte er ein bisschen einkaufen. Da er nur das Minimum mitgenommen hatte, würde er sich mit ein bisschen mehr versorgen müssen.

Im Gang zur Treppe erblickte Harry sich in einem Spiegel. Ein Gedanke schoss durch seinen Geist wie ein Blitz, welcher all seine anderen Sorgen vertrieb. Das ging nicht! Man hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass er seinen Eltern zu viel ähnelte. Wenn er nun ihr Schicksal ändern wollte, würde er sich von ihnen und ihrer Umgebung nähern müssen. Ihre Ähnlichkeit würde sofort bemerkt werden!

Harry untersuchte sich kritisch im Spiegel. Seine Haare waren seit seiner Schulzeit viel gewachsen. In einem hoffnungslosen Versuch, seine Narbe zu verstecken – und auch, man sollte das zugeben, sie zu bändigen –, hatte sie Harry seine Schultern erreichen lassen. Das zerzauste Aussehen, das den Potters anhaftend war, war deswegen ein bisschen vermindert worden, und wenn er nur den Effekt hervorheben konnte, könnte es gehen. Dagegen waren seine Augen noch so grün, wie diese seiner Mutter. Er dachte einige Augenblicke lang darüber nach, und dann traf er die Entscheidung, dass gefärbte Muggelkontaktlinsen das Richtige wären. Außerdem würden sie sein Sehvermögen verbessern, und ihm erlauben, keine Brille mehr zu tragen, ein anderes bemerkenswertes Charakteristikum der Potter.

So fügte er mental auf seiner Liste der notwendigen Sachen die Linsen und eine Flasche von Wachs'Haar hinzu. Dann ging er aus der Kneipe und geriet in die Winkelgasse.

Das Zauberhandlungszentrum von London hatte sich in dreißig Jahren sehr wenig geändert. Einige Geschäfte waren geschlossen worden, andere hatten sie ersetzt, aber die Mehrheit der Sachen war noch dort, wo er dachte, sie zu finden. Zuallererst kaufte sich Harry die zwei notwendigen Objekte für seine physische Verwandlung. Es gelang ihm sogar, Linsen bei „Wink'elegant, Geschäft der Zauberästhetik" zu finden, die auch die Augenfarbe änderten. Der Vorteil der verzauberten Linsen war, dass sie keine Änderung forderten: Sobald sie angebracht waren, hatte man sich nicht mehr darum zu sorgen. Außerdem waren sie praktischer zum Stellen als diejenigen, die man in der Muggelwelt fand.

So verwandelte sich Harry Potter in Harry Davies, braune Augen und längere Haare. Da dieses letzte Charakteristikum leicht störend in den Bewegungen war, suchte er nach irgendetwas, was sie von seinen Augen fernhalten könnte.

Als seine notwendigen Käufe geendet hatten, erlaubte sich Harry ein späteres Essen im Tropfenden Kessel, dann traf er die Entscheidung, dass er den Rest des Tages, und wahrscheinlich auch die nächsten Tage, verbringen würde, sich über die heutige Lage zu informieren. Vielleicht hätte er besser damit begonnen, für die Aurorprüfung den Stoff zu wiederholen, aber auf jeden Fall hatte er sie das erste Mal relativ einfach bestanden. Und außerdem waren sie nicht so lang entfernt, so…

Eddings Zettel war in Wirklichkeit viel früher angekommen als von ihm vorgesehen, was ihn daran gehindert hatte, seine Pläne völlig auszuführen. Sein neues Abonnement beim Tagespropheten und anderen Tageszeitungen hatten ihn nur Einiges erfahren lassen, und seine Diskussionen mit Tom hatten ihm nur verstehen zu gegeben, dass Voldemorts Tätigkeiten schon von allen gefürchtet waren, auch wenn er noch nicht am Höhepunkt seiner Stärke war…

Mit diesem Eindruck kam Harry von neuem ins Ministerium und er trat Eddings Büro ein. Der Unsägliche gab ihm die notwendigen Papiere für seine neue Identität, auch sowie seine Aufforderung zur nächsten Aurorprüfung. Zum Glück – wenigstens für ihn – hatte sich ein neuer Angriff des dunklen Herrn störend auf die Prüfung in Juni ausgewirkt, und eine Wiederholungsprüfung war zwei Monate später organisiert worden, für diejenigen, die auf der Beerdigung ihrer Verwandten hatten sein müssen, und die hatten trauern müssen.

Harry begann wieder, die Angst vor den Prüfungen zu empfinden – er hatte sich doch für geheilt gehalten! –, zumal war er sich dessen bewusst, dass ihm in dieser Zeit, die er sehr wenig kannte, alle Türen geschlossen bleiben würden, wenn er diese nicht bestand… So studierte er wieder die Begriffe, die in zwei Monaten schon begonnen hatten, sich aus seinem Gedächtnis zu löschen. Als er dies tat, bemerkte er, dass je mehr er sein Zimmer von Büchern über verschiedene Themen füllte, desto leichter wurde sein Geldbeutel. Ein wenig mehr Geld wäre nicht zu viel gewesen, auch wenn er Geld für ungefähr zwei Monate genommen hatte. Wenn er versagte, war es _wirklich _das Ende…

Glücklicherweise bestand er seine Sache _summa cum laude _und mit dem Eindruck, dass er sich zu viel Sorgen um nicht Viel gemacht hatte… was ihn nicht verstehen ließ, wie er die Zukunft ändern können, die er kannte.

Dennoch hatte er offensichtlich viel Glück.

Harry musste oft lesen, um den ersten Dienstbefehl zu verstehen, der ihm geschickt wurde. Das war unmöglich! Es musste einen Fehler irgendwo geben…

Sein ganz neuer Vorgesetzter befohl ihm, dass er mit zwei anderen Kollegen die sehr berühmte Schule der Hexerei und Zauberei in England schützen musste: Hogwarts.

Wo er zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte, verstand Harry, dass die Sorge der Zauberbevölkerung für die Sicherheit seiner Kinder gegenüber der Machtsteigerung Voldemorts das Ministerium dazu geführt hatte, eine Maßnahme zu treffen, um die Sorge des Volkes zu beruhigen – und auch um ihm ein wenig Vertrauen an seine Herrschenden wieder zu geben –. Deswegen hatte der Minister in dieser Zeit, Philip Lewis, Albus Dumbledore drei Auroren vorgeschlagen, die die Schule zu schützen sollten.

Zuerst Vorbehalt habend hatte Dumbledore, der ganz klar das Manöver des Ministers verstand – drei Auroren, die ungefähr zwei hundert Schüler schützen sollten, das war sehr knapp – einen Kompromiss gefunden: Er akzeptierte die drei Wächter, aber er durfte eine Kandidatur ablehnen, wenn sie ihm nicht gefiel, was eine Diskussion mit jedem Auror bedeutete. Da die Schule noch keinen Professor in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zur Verfügung hatte, hatte er außerdem gewünscht, dass diese drei Auroren an ihre Wächterfunktion die Verantwortlichkeit für diese Stelle häuften, so dass sie sie aufteilten, wie es ihnen gut gelang.

Lewis hatte angenommen, aber er schien, widerwillig gewesen zu sein. Nach Harry hatte sich das Ministerium von dieser Aufgabe befreien wollen, indem es drei unerfahrene und so sehr wenig nützliche Auroren beauftragt hätte, um die Effizienteren für Voldemorts nächste Angriffe noch zur Hand zu haben, was Dumbledore sicherlich nicht hatte geschehen lassen. Die Sache war abgemacht und der Schulleiter hatte seine drei Auroren gehabt, als einer von ihnen in einem besonders gefährlichen Angriff gestorben war, ungefähr eine Woche vor Harrys Ankommen. Lewis hatte die Möglichkeit aufgegriffen und hatte Dumbledore gegenüber behauptet, er könne niemand anders beauftragen, weil er jeden in dieser schwierigen Zeit brauche.

Hogwarts hätte sich so mit nur zwei Auroren begnügt, was noch lächerlicher und unwirksamer gewesen wäre als drei, falls Harry nicht angekommen wäre. Natürlich, und wie er es erwartete, kam er den Vorgesetzten wie eine Bombe vor, über die man wenig wusste, und die deswegen möglicherweise gefährlich war. Lewis war sehr froh gewesen, seinem guten Freund Dumbledore das mysteriöse Paket aufzuschwindeln, indem er vorschob, die zweite Prüfung habe einen viel versprechenden Rekrut gebracht. Natürlich waren Harrys Ergebnisse höher als der Durchschnitt, er blieb aber immer ein Anfänger. Dumbledore hätte ihn wie die zwei anderen vielleicht vorher zu treffen gewünscht, aber Lewis hatte alles vorgesehen: Seiner Meinung nach habe der Auror Davies nur wenig Zeit, sich zum Lehren vorzubereiten, und er dürfte davon nichts verlieren.

Dumbledore hatte keine Wahl.

Harry biss die Zähne aus Wut zusammen, bis sie Knirschten. Das war Wahnsinn! Immer schon war Hogwarts einer der wichtigsten Orte des Zauberenglands gewesen. Diese Tatsache in solch einer Zeit zu leugnen, war selbstmörderisch! Wenn die Schule Voldemort gegenüber fallen würde, wäre der psychologische Schock für die ganze Zauberbevölkerung furchtbar… Und der Minister leitete ein Element, das sich als gefährlich erweisen konnte, genau in _diesen _präzisen Ort ein! Harry hätte nie geglaubt, dass ein dümmerer Minister existieren könnte als Fudge, aber doch stand er jetzt vor einem unwiderlegbaren Beweis, dass er geirrt hatte. Fudge selber hätte diesen Fehler nicht begangen!

Immer unvergleichlich wütend warf Harry einen letzten Blick zum Dienstbefehl, den er noch in seiner gedrückten Faust zerknittert hielt, dann ließ er ihn los. Das Papier flog einen Moment und dann, als es den Boden berührte, brannte es ohne ein Geräusch. Die Befehle der Auroren waren so konstruiert, spurlos zu verschwinden, sobald ihr Empfänger ihren Inhalt zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.

Harry hievte sich plötzlich aus dem Bett, auf dem er saß, und ging zu seinem Arbeittisch. Der Befehl sagte, dass er die Unterrichtsstunden der Fünft-, Sechst- und Siebtklässer übernehmen sollte, während sich seine neuen Kollegen die anderen aufteilten. Zweifellos dachten sie, dass es besser wäre, dass sich der Rekrut um ihre Wachaufgabe so wenig wie möglich kümmerte…

Harry aber war damit nicht einverstanden. Er hatte keine Lust, sich alles gefallen zu lassen, und seine zwei Mitarbeiter würden wirklich verstehen müssen, mit wem sie zu tun hatten… Aber zuerst gab es Unterrichte vorzubereiten, und dies auch wollte er gewissenhaft tun. Zumal – Harry zitterte aus Aufregung an dieser Idee –gab es große Chancen, dass seine eigenen Eltern unter seinen Schülern wären…

‚Ans Werk!', sagte er zu sich, als er sich voll von Entschlossenheit setzte.

Zum ungefähr sechsten Mal in zehn Tagen ging Harry aus Flourish & Blotts mit einem mit Büchern beladenen Rucksack. Wer an seiner Stelle hätte lehren sollen, hatte die Bücher schon gewählt, die notwendig sein würden, und Harry musste sie also benutzen, weil sie zur Liste der Schüler hinzugefügt worden waren, was ihn nicht hinderte, sein Programm mit einigen anderen Erwerbungen zu vervollständigen. Natürlich kannte er als Auror und _vor allem_ als Junge, der lebt, schon die Mehrheit davon, was diese Bücher lehrten, aber das half ihm viel, seine Gedanken zu strukturieren.

So ging er durch die Winkelgasse mit dem Geist voll von Unterrichtsplänen, ohne auf die Leute Aufmerksamkeit zu lenken, die ihm auf seinem Weg begegneten. Harry hatte sich gerade mehrere Aurorumhänge bei Madam Malkins wieder gekauft, und da diese Uniform ihm immer sehr glücklich gemacht hatte, hatte er sich dazu entschieden, sie wenigstens bis zu Hogwarts' Schuljahresbeginn zu tragen. Nun war aber der von dem silbernen Symbol eines mit einem Schwert gekreuzten Zauberstabs geschmückte purpurne Stoff inmitten der Menschenmenge nicht besonders diskret…

Seit mehreren Tagen hatte Harry eine steigende Zahl von Jugendlichen bemerkt, die hier waren, um ihren notwendigen Schulbedarf zu kaufen. Dennoch war ihm noch kein bekanntes Gesicht ins Auge gefallen, und er wusste nicht, ob er sich davon freuen sollte oder nicht. Die Idee, seinen Eltern und ihren siebzehnjährigen Freunden zu begegnen, ließ ihm Aufregung und Furcht gleichzeitig empfinden… Das Schicksal schien ihn aber mit keinem Wort mitreden zu lassen.

Als er an Florian Fortescues Eissalon vorbeiging, rannte ein Jugendlicher neben ihm wie ein Blitz vorbei. Erstaunt schaute er dessen lange braune Haare an und er sah, wie er sich schnell in einer Nische zwischen zwei Geschäften versteckte. Verwirrt wollte er weitergehen, als es ihm plötzlich schien, in der Menge die Stimme einer Frau zu hören.

„Wohin ist er noch gegangen, der Verräter? Dieser Abscheu, dieser… Er kann nicht verschwunden sein!"

Harry erstarrte, als er diese hohe Stimme hörte, deren wütende Betonungen ihm den Ohren wehtaten. Er war sich sicher, dass er sie kannte, aber woher…? Er schaute herum und sein Blick fiel auf eine Frau von mittlerem Alter mit einem ungefähr vierzehnjährigen Jungen.

„Mutter, warum verlieren wir Zeit für ihn?", fragte der Jugendliche mit einer gelangweilten Stimme.

„Warum? Sei nicht dumm, Regulus! Dein Bruder muss erfahren, was man bezahlt, das Haus der Black zu verraten!", tobte die Frau.

Black! Der Name erklang in Harrys Geist wie ein verzweifelter Schrei. Natürlich! Jetzt erinnerte er sich daran… Diese Stimme hatte er in der Eingangshalle des Grimmauld Platzes Nummer 12 toben hören: Das war die der Mutter Sirius', seines Patenonkels, und dieser Junge war nichts anders als sein Bruder, Regulus Black. So war der Jugendliche von zuvor…

Harry schreckte hoch als er mit Angst Mrs. Black, die Vorschläge von immer schrecklicheren Strafen murrte, und ihren zweiten Sohn sah, die zu dem Ort gingen, wo sich Sirius versteckt hatte. In einigen Augenblicken würden sie ihn sehen. Eine sehr leichte Bewegung im Schatten der Nische ließ ihn verstehen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der dies bemerkt hatte. Er musste etwas tun, und zwar schnell…

Harry ging mit großen Schritten weiter, ging an den zwei Black vorbei, und bezog genau zwischen der Nische und ihnen Stellung. Hier stoppte er plötzlich und tat, als schaue er sich um, als suche er nach seinem Weg. Der alte Drachen, der seinem zukünftigen Patenonkel die Mutter ersetzte, kam plötzlich an seine Seite. Beunruhigt drehte sich Harry zu ihr um und er sah nur, wie sie seine Uniform betrachtete. Sofort wurde Mrs. Black die Unschuld selber und sie begann das Gespräch:

„Entschuldigen Sie mich, Sie zu stören, Herr Auror, aber als Vertreter unseres sehr rechten Ministeriums werden Sie es sich sicherlich nicht nehmen lassen, einer guten Bürgerin wie mir zu helfen.", sagte sie, deren Stimme von Honig triefte.

Harry unterrückte ein Grinsen vor Widerwillen und antwortete mit demselben Ton, ohne dennoch seiner Stimme einen Ironieanstrich ablegen zu können:

„Ich wäre entzückt, sehr geehrte Frau. Was könnte ich denn für Sie tun?"

„Ich frage mich", sagte Mrs. Black, die den benutzten Ton nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, „ob Sie meinen Sohn vorbeilaufen sehen haben?"

„Ist denn dieser Junge neben Ihnen nicht Ihr Sohn?" tat Harry, als würde er überrascht.

„Doch! Und Regulus ist ein sehr guter Sohn!" fügte sie mit einem Lächeln des Stolzes hinzu.

Der Junge richtete sich auf wie ein eitler Pfau. Hinter ihm hörte Harry ein sehr leises Schnüffeln von Verachtung. Er verhinderte knapp ein Lächeln. Mrs. Black sprach mit einem Grinsen weiter:

„Leider ist es unmöglich, so über den Älteren zu sagen. Dieser Taugenichts hört nie zu, was man ihm sagt! In Wirklichkeit ist er ausgerissen, verstehen Sie, aber wir haben ihn gerade erblickt und ich fragte mich, ob Sie die Richtung nicht gesehen hätten, die er genommen hat? Er ist ungefähr siebzehn, ist ein bisschen größer als Regulus und hat braune Haare, die er sich darauf versteift, lang zu halten…"

Die Frau machte ein hoffnungsvolles Gesicht, obwohl seine vor Bosheit zusammengekniffenen Augen völlig aus dem Rahmen fielen. Harry, der so getan hatte, als litte er mit, antwortete mit einer frohen Stimme:

„Ach Ja! Ich habe ihn nämlich vor kurzer Zeit gesehen…"

Ein leiser Lärm machte ihm klar, dass sich Sirius bei diesen Worten verkrampft hatte.

„Er ging zur Nokturngasse.", sprach er beiläufig weiter.

„Wirklich?"

Mrs. Black versuchte zu tun, als wäre sie ihm unendlich dankbar, aber die jetzt lesbare Gier in seinen Augen verfälschte völlig alle ihre Versuche

„Danke sehr, mein Herr. Das Land sollte mehr ehrbare Leute wie Sie enthalten."

„Gar nichts, sehr geehrte Frau.", spielte Harry mit einer Geste breit lächelnd herunter. „Das war reines Glück."

Sie entfernte sich nach einem letzten Dank, indem sie ihren Sohn mitnahm. Während er sie anschaute, hatte Harry die Zeit, sie zu sehen, die sich zu ihrem Sohn umdrehte, und die ihm einige Wörter zuflüsterte, die er auf ihren Lippen lesen konnte:

„Wie naiv sie sind, diese Typen des Ministeriums!"

„Ich könnte dasselbe über dich sagen, du alte Xanthippe.", erwiderte er unter seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

Ein gedämpftes Lachen machte ihm klar, dass dieser Satz nicht für jeden verloren worden war. Er drehte sich um und sah seinen Patenonkel, der sich unter seinem Blick versteifte, und der dann die Hand entfernte, die ihm gedient hatte, um das Losprusten von seinem Mund zu verhindern.

„Sie wussten, dass ich dort stand.", murmelte er vorsichtig.

Harry starrte ihn einen Moment an, ohne zu antworten, während er die Seltsamkeit der Lage voll einschätzte. Er stand seinem noch minderjährigen Patenonkel gegenüber, der für ihn schon seit fünf Jahren tot war, während er, Harry Potter, noch nicht geboren gewesen sein sollte. Die Absurdität vom Ganzen übermannte ihn, und er antwortete nur mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen:

„Ihre Mutter ist eine sehr unangenehme Frau, Mr. Black. Ich bewundere Sie, sie bis zu Ihrem Ausreißen ertragen zu haben."

Die Bezeichnung „Mr. Black" und das Siezen schienen ihm seltsam auf seiner Zunge, aber Sirius richtete sich auf und lächelte:

„Das stimmt. Manchmal frage ich mich selber, wie ich es ausgehalten habe."

Sie lächelten sich zu und blieben einen Moment stehen. Dann rief jemand „Sirius!", und der betroffene drehte sich um.

„Ach!", sagte er, „Ich muss weg. Noch einmal danke, mein Herr. Ich hoffe, wir werden uns wieder sehen!"

„Aber bitte, Mr. Black. Schönen Nachmittag."

Harry schaute ihn an, wie er zu einem Jugendlichen mit ungeordneten schwarzen Haaren ging, den man wegen der Entfernung schlecht sehen konnte. Sein Herz tat einen Salto und er sagte leise bei sich:

„Wir werden uns früher wieder sehen, als du es glaubt."

Danke an Anna Moonlight, meine Betaleserin, und an alle, die mir reviewt haben. Reviewt, bitte!

_Wort der Autorin:__ Vielen Dank an alle für eure Beurteilungen, ich bin darüber froh, zu wissen, dass diese FF scheinbar auch jenseits der Grenze gefällt._

**Lauris:** Jetzt ist es diese Folge: Es gibt noch nicht viel Handlung, aber jetzt ist der Rahmen abgesteckt, und die wirkliche Handlung wird bald beginnen.

**Talchy's Pad:** Du musstest nicht mich anflehen: Das ist mir eine reine Freude, diese Geschichte zu übersetzen. Danke für deine Review.

**Herminethebest:** Danke für deine Review. Hier ist (endlich!) die Folge.

**YanisTamiem:** Jetzt weißt du, wie's weitergeht, oder? ;-) Hoffentlich hat dir dieses Kapitel gefallen.

**Kissymouse:** Dieses Kapitel hat schon Harrys erste Begegnung mit seinem Patenonkel gezeigt, und bald wirst du die anderen Rumtreiber sehen. Aber wie du jetzt gesehen hast, wird es keine wirkliche Begegnung Kind/Eltern geben. Hoffentlich hat dich dieses Kapitel ein bisschen mehr darüber informiert, was passieren wird.

**Black-eyed-april:** Ich finde auch, dass die Geschichte schon am Anfang interessant ist. Du hast richtig verstanden, V-V der Dunkle Herr ;-) ist tot. Richtig tot. Und nicht nur ein Gespenst geworden. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel dir gut gefallen hat.

**Cho:** Hier steht die Folge! Ich wollte mich schon selber korrigieren, und da ich jetzt für zwei Semester in Deutschland bin, habe ich nicht wirklich die Möglichkeit, an meine Betaleserin irgendwas zu schicken. Aber ich folge immer noch der Geschichte und übersetze schon das Kapitel 15 (es gibt zurzeit 16) (jetzt, als ich das Kapitel online stelle, gibt es 17 veröffentlichte Kapitel und… 17 übersetzte Kapitel). So bleibt es mir nur, sie an Anna Moonlight zu schicken! Hoffentlich hat dir dieses Kapitel auch gut gefallen. Danke für deine Review.


	3. Kapitel 2

Hallo an alle! Nach einer _sehr langen_ Zeit bin ich mit dem zweiten Kapitel von der französischen FF von Dragonwing4 Changer le passé wieder zurück. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte gehören zu Mrs. Rowling und die Geschichte und die anderen Charaktere gehören zu Dragonwing4. Ich habe nur übersetzt.

**Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

**Anmerkungen:** Ich habe leider niemanden gefunden, der (die) mich korrigieren könnte oder auf meine Mails geantwortet hätte. Ich habe jedoch entschlossen, euch den Kapitel zu schicken, damit ihr nicht noch unendlich warten müsst, obwohl ich weiß, dass es hier noch sicher eine Menge Fehler gibt. Wenn ihr vermeiden wollt, dass die nächsten Kapitel zu viele Fehler haben, dann meldet euch einfach bei mir. Ich nehme Betaleser sehr gerne an! Außerdem muss ich euch warnen, dass diese Geschichte leider nie zu Ende von Dragonwing geschrieben wurde. Sie hat aber einen 18en und allerletzten Kapitel veröffentlicht, wo sie das Ende ihrer Geschichte zusammen gefasst hat, so dass ihr wissen könnt, wie sie sich das Ende vorstellte.

Und jetzt, genießt und reviewt!

**Eine ****zweite ****Chance:**

**Die Zunkunft verändern:**

Kapitel 2: Wo Wurmschwanz den Jungfernflug besteht:

„Ich schwöre es dir, Remus. Dieser Auror war echt klasse! Die Art und Weise, wie er meine Mum geblufft hat! Und außerdem sah er ganz jung aus..."

„Sirius!", rief der junge Werwolf. „Ich glaube, dass ich nach zwanzig Malen schon verstanden hatte, du brauchst nicht, stets wiederzuholen! Als wüssten wir nichts, dass du träumst, Auror zu werden... Und warum darf James nicht das Gleiche hören?"

„Weil ich es während der letzten drei Tage schon gehört habe.", erwiderte James, bevor sein Freund den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Hey!"

Die drei Jugendlichen waren damit beschäftigt, in einen Wagen des Hogwarts Express' ihre Koffer zu steigen und sie in eine leere Zugabteilung zu lagern. Freundlich streitend legten sie sie ins Gepäcknetz und stiegen mit den anderen Jugendlichen, die sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten, wieder aus. James blickte zum Bahnsteig und zerzauste dabei gedankenlos sein Haar.

„Ich frage mich, wo Peter steht?"

„Tja, du kennst ihn ja.", antwortete Sirius mit seiner gewöhnlichen entspannten Miene. „Er wird zweifellos wie immer am letzten Augenblick ankommen."

„Ja, du sollst Recht haben."

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er drehte sich um seinen Vater. George Potter, sehr berühmter Heiler von St Mungo, war einer der seltenen Potters, deren schwarzes Haar relativ nicht zerzaust war. Er wusste übrigens nie, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht. Sein enges Gesicht drehte sich um das seines Sohnes und er lächelte ihn an:

„So wie ich sehe, ist Peter noch nicht angekommen?"

„Nein, Dad, noch nicht.", erwiderte der Jugendliche und lächelte zurück.

„Na ja, ich muss gleich gehen. Grüßt ihn von mir."

„Natürlich, Mr. Potter.", nickte Remus höflich. „Und noch Mal danke, dass Sie mich mitgenommen haben."

„Das ist normal.", antwortete George lächelnd und er drehte sich um Sirius: „Wir hoffen, wir sehen dich um Weihnachten wieder, Sirius."

„Ist das eine Einladung, Sir?", sagte der Jugendliche mit schelmischem Blick.

„Nimm es so, wie du willst, aber bleibe nicht allein.", antwortete der Heiler, indem er ihm die Hand schüttelte. „Das ist schlecht für die Gesundheit!"

Sirius lächelte ihm breit zu und entfernte sich mir Remus, um die Potters sich verabschieden zu lassen.

„Das ist schade, dass deine Mum nicht kommen konnte."

„Tja, das ist wegen ihrer Arbeit.", sagte James und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich sehe euch beide um Weihnachten wieder."

„Ja. Und lade Remus und Peter ein zu kommen, wann sie wollen."

„Alles klar. Auf Wiedersehen, Dad."

„Bis bald, James.", antwortete er und umarmte seinen Sohn.

Dann entfernte er sich, grüßte ihn mit der Hand und ging zum Bahnsteigende. James sah, wie er unter dem Bogen ging, und er traf seine Freunde wieder. Da sie sich anschickten, in den Zug einzusteigen, bemerkte Remus:

„Ei! Jetzt sind Auroren da auf Gleis Neundreiviertel."

„Was?"

Sirius zog den Kopf wieder aus dem Zug, schaute in die Richtung, die ihm sein Freund zeigte, und erblickte einen Mann mit einem purpurnen Kleid, auf dessen Brust das Symbol seines Amts silbern gestrickt war. Der Mann mittleren Alters hatte mit grauen Strähnen bestrichene braune Haare und einen stechenden Blick unter seinen dichten Augenbrauen und ging neben einer ein bisschen jüngeren Frau, deren kastanienbraunes Haar kurz geschnitten war und die einen langen Mantel trug, der ihr wahrscheinlich genutzt hatte, die Neugier der Muggel zu vermeiden, die im Bahnhof überall standen. Sie zog ihn bald aus und enthüllte damit ein Kleid, das dem ihres Kollegen ähnelte.

Das Paar sprach miteinander mit einem besorgten Ausdruck und schien, die neugierigen Blicke, die sie überall erregten, nicht zu bemerken.

„Ach, ja!", erinnerte sich James und schlug sich auf die Stirn. „Das ist diese Sache über die Auroren, die das Ministerium Dumbledore als Wächter vorgeschlagen hat.

„Was?", rief Sirius aus. „Wie weißt du das? Ich wusste es nicht!"

„Dad hatte mir davon erzählt, das lag im _Tagespropheten_.", antwortete der Jugendliche nachlässig.

„Schaut mal!", sagte Remus, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Da kommt ein anderer."

„Wo denn?", fragte Sirius und stieg aus dem Wagen aus.

Da näherte sich nämlich ein dritter Mensch von den zwei anderen, die die Augenbrauen runzelten, als sie ihn ankommen sahen. James musterte den dritten Wächter: er war mittlerer Größe, sein sehr langes schwarzes Haar war in seinem Rücken gebunden und er zog seinen Muggelmantel aus, indem er zu seinen Kollegen ging, die er offenbar noch nicht gesehen hatte.

James spürte einen Luftzug neben ihm, dann sah er seinen besten Freund zu dem Neuangekommenen laufen.

„Sirius? Was machst du?", schrie er überrascht zu ihm.

„Er ist's!", antwortete der andere und lief weiter. „Er ist der Auror vom anderen Tag! Sir! Eh, Sir!"

James und Remus sahen sich einander an, zuckten mit den Schultern und liefen dann Tatze nach.

Harry hörte Schreie und stoppte plötzlich, als er sah, wie ein junger Mann sehr schnell zu ihm zwischen seinen Kommilitonen lief, die ansahen, wie er sich ihm näherte, als wäre er verrückt. Harry behielt den Vornamen seines Patenonkels am allerletzten Augenblick ein und empfing ihn dagegen mit einem:

„Mr Black! Was für eine Freude, Sie wiederzusehen. Haben Sie keine anderen schlechten Begegnungen gehabt?"

Sirius lachte und sagte:

„Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, dass Sie das Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen!"

„Sie haben mich nicht danach gefragt, Mr Black", antwortete Harry mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

Sirius grinste und wollte erwidern, als ihn eine Stimme abbrach:

„Harry Davies?"

Harry drehte sich um die zwei anderen Auroren.

„Das stimmt. Und Sie sollen Edouard Thompson und Samantha O'Brien sein?"

Die beiden Auroren, die von seinem Selbstbewusstsein ein wenig verworren waren, sahen sich einander an.

„Ja", antwortete O'Brien, während Thompson lang und drängend zu Sirius blickte.

Da er den Blick verstand, trat der junge Mann zurück.

„Hm... Ich werde Sie alleine lassen."

„Wie Sie wollen, Mr Black", sagte Harry. „Wir werden im Laufe des Jahres die Gelegenheit haben, miteinander zu reden, davon bin ich sicher."

„Ja. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Nachdem er zu den beiden anderen Auroren noch ein Mal geblickt hatte, drehte sich Sirius um und ging zu seinen Freunden, die nicht weit davon auf ihn warteten.

„Die beiden anderen sehen nicht so freundlich aus.", bemerkte Remus.

„Klar. Offenbar haben sie sich gegen deinen Lieblingsauror verbündet, Sirius", fügte James hinzu.

Ohne den spöttischen Ton zu bemerken, blickte Sirius besorgt hinter sich. Thompson schien, in einer langen strengen Schmährede vertieft, O'Brien stand neben ihm und half ihm dabei. Dennoch schien Davies gleichgültig, ja sogar leicht verachtend. Als er Sirius' Blick bemerkte, lächelte er ihm diskret zu. Sirius lächelte zurück und drehte sich um die beiden anderen.

„Vielleicht, aber Sie werden es bereuen!", versprach er.

Und hierauf ging er mit großen Schritten zu ihrer Abteilung zurück.

Harry hörte die Rede seines Kollegen mit einer tiefen Langeweile zu. Grob zusammengefasst ging es darum, dass Harry, da er jünger war als die beiden anderen, ihren Ratschlägen zuhören müsse und den Hitzkopf nicht spielen solle und auch darauf passen solle, kein Wichtigtuer zu sein. Harry wusste sehr wohl, dass manche neue Auroren, die auf ihrem neuen Amt stolz waren, wegen ihres Mangels an Aufmerksamkeit und Erfahrung viele Fehler begingen, also war das normal, dass seine beiden Kollegen, die es für verdrießlich hielten, dass man ihnen einen Neuling aufgeschwindelt hatte, den Wunsch hatten, ihn „verantwortlich zu machen". Pech für sie, wenn jemand es nicht brauchte, verantwortlich gemacht zu werden, war das ja der Junge, der lebt.

„Ich danke Ihnen für all diese wertvolle Ratschläge, lieber Kollege", brach er mit einer eisigen Stimme ab. „Aber ich glaube, dass ich alleine mir werde heraushelfen können. Ich glaube", fügte er hinzu, da Thomson den Mund aufmachte, „dass Sie sich eine falsche Idee von mir gemacht haben."

„Ach so?", konnte Thomson spöttisch sagen. „Und inwiefern liegen wir falsch?"

„Insofern als ich kein vom Leben verwöhnter Bengel bin, der ich mich möglichst bald bewähren möchte. Ich habe viel Erfahrung, die andere ältere Auroren sicher noch nicht erreicht haben und ich rate es ihnen übrigens nicht, denn ich niemandem wünsche zu erleben, was ich erlebt habe. Trotz meiner Jugend habe ich genug Prüfungen für ein ganzes Leben erlebt. Manchmal, sogar oft habe ich mir gewünscht, ich könnte aufgeben und anderen die Last übergeben, die mir zugetraut worden war, aber es war niemand dafür da. Niemand bis auf mir. Also habe ich weitergemacht.

„Jetzt bin ich einundzwanzig und ich habe genug peinliche Erinnerungen in mir, die einen erfahrenen Menschen würden heulen lassen. Aber ich bin immer noch da und noch ein Mal habe ich den Willen, das Amt, das auf meinen Schultern liegt, am besten zu vollbringen. Wenn Sie meinen, dass ich es nicht wert bin, mit Ihnen zu arbeiten, sind Sie frei, unsere Vorsitzenden oder wen Sie wollen davon zu berichten, aber warten Sie zumindest, mich an der Tat gesehen zu haben, bevor Sie darüber urteilen.

„Jetzt bitte ich Sie um Verzeihung, ich glaube, dass der Zug gleich abfahren wird."

Harry ließ sie dort stehen, wo sie waren, und sein Gesicht war hart und entschlossen, seine Augen kalt, und er stieg in den Zug ein, dessen Lokomotive gerade gepfiffen hatte, um die Abfahrt anzuzeigen. Er hatte die Leute, die über ihn urteilten, ohne ihn zu kennen, immer verabscheut und der Mangel an Erfahrung war ja die letzte Sache, die man ihm vorwerfen konnte. Aber so wie er nach ihrem verblüfften Ausdruck richten konnte, hatte er ihnen das Maul wunderbar gestopft.

An einem Fenster, das einige Wagen weiter stand, rief eine enthusiastische Stimme aus:

„Ich hatte euch gesagt, dass dieser Kerl klasse war!"

James und Remus mussten zusammen handeln, um Sirius vom Fenster zu ziehen.

„Du bist wirklich durchgedreht, mein armer Tatze", seufzte Remus und setzte sich, während der Zug abfuhr.

„Aber findet ihr ja nicht, dass er klasse ist?", rief Sirius aus, indem er sich neben ihn fallen ließ.

Doch hörte ihm Remus nicht mehr zu. Er runzelte die Augenbrauen und sein Blick traf James'.

„Wo ist Peter?", fragte jener.

Harry ging den Gang des Wagens entlang, in dem er sich befand. Nach den wenigen Informationen, die er aus Thomsons Schmährede hatte verstehen können, war er damit beauftragt, den mittleren Teil des Zugs während der Fahrt zu bewachen, falls es einen unerwarteten Angriff gäbe. Während er bedenkenlos durch die Glasscheiben der Abteilungstüre sah, bedauerte er, dass sein Vater und seine Freunde die gute Idee nicht gehabt hatten, in der Nähe zu sitzen. Eine Abteilung, die etwas weniger gefüllt war als die anderen, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Sein Herz hörte einige Augenblicke lang zu schlagen. Sie war da! Das kastanienbraune Haar von Lily Evans, seiner Mutter, leuchtete neben dem Fenster, während sie mit einer Freundin redete. Zitternd zwang er sich, mehrmals zu atmen. Es konnte nicht schlimmer sein als mit Sirius, oder? Langsam schob er die Tür auf. Vier Augenpaare drehten sich um ihn, doch sah Harry nur zwei grüne Augen, die den Seinigen so sehr ähnelten. Er bemühte sich darum, seinen Blick davon abzuwenden.

„Stört es Sie, wenn ich hier sitze?", fragte er und zeigte den Teil der Bank neben der Tür.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", antwortete ein ziemlich kleines Mädchen, deren blondes Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden war, mit einem nervösen Ton.

Harry fragte sich vage, warum sie sich so sehr unwohl fühlte, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass seine Uniform die Jugendlichen nicht unbedingt sich wohl fühlen ließ. Er lächelte dem Mädchen freundlich zu und setzte sich weit von ihnen, um ihnen Raum zu lassen. Er hatte erwartet, dass das Gespräch nach einigen Augenblicken wieder anfangen würde, aber seine Mutter – Lily – fragte:

„Sind Sie einer der Auroren, die vom Ministerium geschickt worden sind?"

Harry drehte sich um sie und erinnerte sich daran, dass er sie nicht anstarren sollte.

„Das stimmt."

„Sie sind... hm..."

Harry sah das Mädchen an, die mit Lily redete, als er angekommen war. Ihr langes lockiges braunes Haar versteckte halb die großen goldenen Ringe, die an ihren Ohren hingen. Sie errötete heftig unter seinem Blick.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich unhöflich bin, aber Sie sehen ein bisschen..."

„Jung aus?", endete Harry lächelnd.

Das Mädchen senkte den Kopf und versteckte die Röte ihrer Wangen unter ihrem Haar wie unter einem Schleier. Harry brach in lautes herzliches Gelächter aus.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen darüber, ich bin nicht gekränkt! Sie haben völlig Recht."

Jetzt starrten ihn alle Mädchen an.

„Ich habe die Prüfung gerade bestanden.", erklärte er immer noch lächelnd.

„Warum schickt das Ministerium ein Neuling hin?", fragte das vierte Mädchen ganz einfach.

Sie hatte große blaue Augen und dunkelblonde Haare und ihre Nase war mit Sommersprossen bedeckt. Sie hielt in der Hand ein noch aufgeschlagenes Buch und sah ihn mit einem herausfordernden Blick an.

„Anna!", flüsterte das Mädchen mit den goldenen Ohrringen mit einem Vorwurfton.

„Das ist nichts.", behauptete Harry und erhob die Hand.

Er drehte sich um seine Fragerin, die auf seine Antwort immer noch wartete.

„Sie haben völlig Recht, das hätte nie geschehen dürfen. Aber ich habe den vagen Eindruck, dass unser Minister die Wichtigkeit der Schule für die Zaubererbevölkerung unterschätzt. Jedenfalls ist diese ganze Operation eine reine Täuschung, drei Auroren wären nicht genug, um ganz Hogwarts vor einem Angriff zu verteidigen."

Mit einem bitteren Ausdruck machte sich Harry auf seiner Bank bequem. „Anna" starrte ihn immer noch an.

„Meinen Sie, dass Sie den Minister missbilligen?"

Die anderen Mädchen sahen so aus, als schickten sie sich gerade an, ihr einen Fußtritt geben, um ihr beizubringen, was „taktvoll sein" heißt, aber sie schien, daran gar keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Da Harry von ihrer Frechheit amüsiert war, entschied er sich, ehrlich zu antworten.

„Um ganz genau zu sein, würde ich sagen, dass ich seine Dummheit verabscheue."

Seine Ehrlichkeit verdiente ihm vier erstaunte Blicke. Er tat, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt, und wendete den Blick ab. Die Stille herrschte wieder. Lily brach sie noch ein Mal ab.

„Oh! Entschuldigen Sie uns, wir haben uns nicht vorgestellt. Ich heiße Lily Evans", sagte sie und legte die Hand auf ihre Brust, „und hier sind Anna Anderson, July Backson und Eloïse McDonald", sprach sie weiter, indem sie nacheinander auf Miss Frech, das Mädchen mit dem blonden Haar und das mit den goldenen Ohrringen zeigte.

Harry grüßte sie alle, indem er den Kopf neigte, und sagte dann:

„Harry Davies."

„Ich habe Ihren Namen im _Propheten_ nicht gelesen. Sind Sie es, der Sie den Auror ersetzen, der vor kurzem getötet worden ist."

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Ich hätte geglaubt, Lewis hätte uns mit nur zwei Auroren alleine gelassen", griff Anna ein.

„Das hatte er vor", antwortete Harry.

'Nur war das für ihn eine zu gute Gelegenheit, sich mich ein ganzes Jahr lang aus dem Wege zu schaffen', fügte er in sich selbst hinzu.

Die Fahrt verlief ohne Problem weiter. Sobald die Mädchen mit ihm bekannt worden waren, waren sie mit ihrem Gespräch fortgefahren und hatten ihn in Ruhe gelassen, bis auf Anna, die ihm Blicke über ihrem Buch zuwarf und manchmal schien, sich anzuschicken, etwas zu sagen. Doch drehte sie sich dann um ihre Freundinnen und drehte sich wieder um ihr Buch, indem sie mit den Schultern zuckte. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass ihr Lily, die ganz neben ihr saß, Fußtritte gab, um sie davon zu halten, wieder anzugreifen.

Er profitierte von der Fahrt, um die Gefühle zu klären, die in seinem Geist auftauchten. Es war so seltsam! Mit dem Hogwarts Express drei Jahre nach dem Ende seiner Schulzeit in der Gesellschaft seiner Mutter und deren Freundinnen wieder zu fahren, wenn er wusste, dass sein Vater und dessen Freunde nicht weit davon saßen...

Kurz vor der Ankunft bemerkte Harry, dass nicht nur Anna ihm Blicke zuwarf. Da er die Frage verstand, die sie nicht laut sagen wollten, lächelte Harry und er stand auf.

„Ich werde prüfen, ob alles gut läuft. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts wieder."

„Tschüss, Mr Davies", sagten Lily und die drei anderen.

Harry ging aus der Abteilung und ließ sie sich umziehen und fing an, den Gang entlang zu gehen, indem er rechts und links durch die Glasscheiben der Türe gedankenlos sah. Laute Stimmen kamen zu ihm aus dem nächsten Wagen. Da er davon intrigiert war, dass Schüler im Gang miteinander redeten, ging Harry dahin und war erstaunt zu sehen, dass James, Sirius und Remus mit Samantha O'Brien besorgt redeten.

„Was ist los?", fragte er, da er zu ihnen gelangte.

„Davies...", fing O'Brien mit einem leicht misstrauischen Ton.

Offenbar hatte seine kleine Rede soeben so gewirkt, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wie sie mit ihm handeln sollte. Sirius brach ihr das Wort ab, sobald Harry in sein Sichtfeld gelangte.

„Mr Davies, Sie sind es! Das ist Wurmschwanz, na ja, ich meine Peter, er..."

Harry sah, wie James und Remus sich in seinem Rücken einander ansahen und ihn gemeinsam schließlich mit ihren Händen mundtot machten.

„Hmph!", protestierte der Jugendliche.

Harry versteckte sein Lächeln. O'Brien erklärte ihm, als wäre nichts passiert:

„Es scheint, dass ihr Freund den Zug verpasst hat. Wie es möglich ist, kann ich ja nicht fassen..."

„Peter ist immer sehr linkisch gewesen", bemerkte James. „Er ist sonst immer knapp angekommen."

„Immerhin", sagte O'Brien weiter, „können wir nichts tun, so lange der Zug nicht gestoppt hat."

Wie es Harry erfahren hatte, war es noch gefährlicher zu apparieren, wenn man sich in irgendeinem Beförderungsmittel befand, also wenn man sich bewegte.

„Und selbst dann werden wir Zeit brauchen, um ihn zurückzubringen, da er sein Apparierschein nicht hat und da wir eine Erlaubnis des Ministeriums haben müssten, um Hogwarts' Flohpulvernetz zu benutzen."

Die drei Jugendlichen sahen besorgt, wie die Aurorin die Tatsachen erklärte. Peter war zu jener Stunde sicher tot vor Panik, da er allein in einem von Muggeln gefüllten Bahnhof verloren war.

„Warum würden wir die Thestrals der Schule nicht benutzen?", suggerierte Harry.

„Wie bitte?", fragte O'Brien mit weit aufgesperrten Augen. „Die was?"

Harry seufzte vor Ungeduld.

„Thes-trals", sagte er deutlich. „Die Geschöpfe, die Hogwarts' Kutschen ziehen. Sie können fliegen und sind sehr schnell."

„Nichts zieht Hogwarts' Kutschen", murmelte Remus verworren.

Harry sah ihn in die Augen an.

„Die Thestrals sind nur für Leute sichtbar, die schon mindestens ein Mal jemanden haben sterben sehen", benachrichtigte er sie mit einem sehr ernsthaften Ton.

„Und... und Sie?", fragte Sirius, der es geschafft hatte, sich von seinen Freunden zu befreien. „Können Sie sie sehen?"

Harry starrte ihn an. Was für ein Zufall, dass _er_ es ihn fragt. Er war nicht da gewesen, als Remus gestorben war, und an jenem Abend war er zu jung gewesen, um das zu verstehen, was an Halloween 1981 passiert war, als sein Vater wegen Voldemorts Fluchs ums Leben gekommen war. Aber Sirius... Wie in einem Traum sah er wieder, wie die Leiche seines Patenonkels durch den Bogen des Todes flog, und Bellatrix' Siegesschrei erklang an seinen Trommelfellen.

Sobald das Ventil auf war, tauchten alle diese Erinnerungen, die er lieber vergessen hätte, wieder auf: er sah Hermines blutbedecktes Gesicht wieder, da er sie in seinen Armen hielt, und ihre Augen, die ihm zulächelten, bevor sie sich zum letzten Mal schlossen, sah wieder, wie Hagrid am Boden fiel, während er sich ihm zur Hilfe stürzte, sah wieder...

'NEIN!'

Harry schloss plötzlich die Augen und lehnte sich an die Wand, indem er die Tür seines Gedächtnisses zuknallte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte er, dass ihn die drei Schüler und die Aurorin mit Schreck ansahen. Er wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass er sehr bleich sein sollte.

„Ja, Mr Black", antwortete er mit einem rauen Murmel. „Ich kann sie sehen."

‚Und schon seit langem.'

Die Stille herrschte einen Augenblick, bis O'Brien die Augenbrauen runzelte und fragte:

„Wie wissen Sie, dass Thestrats in Hogwarts da sind, wenn Sie Ihr Studium in Australien abgeschlossen haben?"

„Thestrals", korrigierte er gedankenlos. „Ich habe mich erkundigt, O'Brien."

Das stimmte. Aus Furcht, dass sich die Schule zwischen jener Zeit und der, aus der er kam, viel geändert hatte, hatte sich Harry vorsichtig um sich herum erkundigt. Also wusste er, dass die Meute gezähmter Thestrals den Verbotenen Wald schon bewohnte.

„Sehr gut", antwortete die Aurorin. „Da Sie denken, Sie wüssten, wie man tun soll, werden Sie Mr..."

Sie drehte sich um die Jugendlichen.

„Pettigrew", antwortete Remus.

„... Mr Pettigrew am King's Cross Bahnhof abholen, sobald der Hogwarts Express gestoppt hat."

Harry blickte zum Himmel. Darauf hätte er gewettet.

„Hierauf", fügte O'Brien hinzu, „lasse ich Sie."

Und sie ging den Gang entlang.

„Sie scheint, Sie nicht viel zu mögen, oder?", sagte Sirius und verzog das Gesicht.

„Das ist ein bisschen normal, wenn man bedenkt", sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Um mit einem Neuling zu arbeiten, braucht man oft viel Geduld."

James runzelte die Augenbrauen.

„Sie sagen das, als würden Sie sich selber nicht als ein „Neuling" betrachten..."

Harry lächelte melancholisch.

„Manchmal ist Jugend kein Synonym für Unerfahrenheit... Ich glaube, ich hätte lieber die Zeit gehabt, einen Anfänger zu sein", fügte er wie für sich selbst hinzu. „Aber man hat mir die Wahl nicht gegeben..."

Die drei Jugendlichen sahen sich einander an. Die Stille herrschte, bis Harry zur Abwechselung James und Remus sagte:

„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich Sie kenne."

„Oh! Entschuldigung", sagte Sirius. „Ich habe völlig vergessen, Sie einander vorzustellen. Hier sind James Potter und Remus Lupin. Die sind beide sehr gute Freunde!"

„Sehr erfreut, Mr Potter, Mr Lupin", sagte Harry und schüttelte ihnen die Hand. „Der Zug wird bald am Bahnhof ankommen, ich werde Sie alleine lassen. Ich werde versuchen, Ihren Freund schnellstmöglich zurückzubringen."

„Oh!", rief Remus aus, da er sich schon entfernte, „Peter ist ziemlich klein und pausbäckig und er hat braune Haare!"

Harry bewegte eine Hand als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, und er verschwand aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Sirius drehte sich um seine beiden Freunde.

„Nun?"

„Er scheint, viel gelitten zu haben", murmelte Remus.

„Aber er scheint dennoch ganz sympathisch", beendete James. „Und übrigens ist er nicht viel älter als wir. Wir könnten uns gut miteinander verstehen."

„Hm", nickte Remus mit gefalteter Stirn.

„Geht es dir nicht, Remus?", fragte Sirius.

„Doch, doch. Das ist nur... habt ihr gesehen, wie er dich, Sirius, soeben angestarrt hat?"

„Du meinst, bevor er plötzlich angefangen hat, bleich zu werden?", sagte James. „Ja, das ist seltsam."

„Eh, Leute!", sagte Sirius, „wir kommen in Hogwarts an. Ehrlich , was ist nicht seltsam?"

Die Jugendlichen lächelten, indem sie ihre Abteilung wieder betraten.

„Ich frage mich, wie ein Thestral wohl aussieht?", fragte Sirius mit einem träumerischen Ausdruck.

„Ich sage dir ehrlich, wäre ich an deiner Stelle", erwiderte Remus mit einem feierlichen Ton, „so würde ich darum beten, nie dazu fähig zu sein, einen zu sehen."

Sirius erhob den Kopf und starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an.

„Ja, ich glaube, dass du Recht hast, Moony."

Der Zug hatte kaum gestoppt und schon sprang Harry vom Trittbrett auf den Bahnsteig und richtete sich mit eiligen Schritten zu Hagrids großer Silhouette. Er konnte spüren, wie mehrere neugierige Augenpaare seinen Rücken anstarrten, davon höchstwahrscheinlich die von den beiden Auroren und den drei Rumtreibern. Ohne zu zeigen, dass er irgendwas bemerkt hatte, näherte er sich vom Halbriesen und rief zu ihm, was ihn sich umdrehen ließ.

„Rubeus Hagrid?", fragte er, während die Schüler anfingen, sich mit Enthusiasmus auf dem Bahnsteig zu zerstreuen.

„Jo?", sagte Hogwarts' Wildhüter, indem er den Ankömmling neugierig beobachtete.

Harry verschluckte den Traurigkeitsknoten, der sich in seiner Gurgel gebildet hatte. Hagrid voll lebendig und dreißig Jahre jünger wieder zu sehen, während er seinen Tod in seinem Geist gerade wieder gesehen hatte... Er zwang sich noch ein Mal, gleichmütig zu bleiben.

„Ich bin einer der Auroren, die vom Ministerium geschickt worden sind", sagte er und streckte ihm die Hand zu. „Harry Davies, sehr erfreut."

„Eigentlich", sagte Hagrid lächelnd, da er seine Hand schüttelte, „hatt' i schon ein bisschen erraten, wer Sie sind. Tja, nicht so diskret, diese Uniform, wiss'n Sie", sagte er und zeigte auf das purpurne Kleid.

„Oh ja", nickte Harry und lächelte auch, „das ist einer ihrer größten Fehler."

„Nun, wa kann i für Sie tun? Tja, muss mich beeil'n, muss meine Erstklässler begleit..."

„Ja, natürlich. Ich wollte Sie nur fragen, ob ich zwei Ihrer Thestrals benutzen könnte."

„Zwei Thestrals?"

Ungläubig sah ihn Hagrid mit aufgesperrten Augen.

„Um Gottes Willen, wozu?"

„Einer der Schüler hat offenbar den Zug verpasst. Wenn man bedenkt, dass die Thestrals sehr schnell sind, habe ich gedacht, dass ich Ihnen zwei von den Ihrigen für kurze Zeit nehmen könnte, um ihn abzuholen..."

„Oh, natürlich. I muss zugeb'n, Sie überrasch'n mich, normalerweise ignorieren die Leute, dass sie existier'n, oder Sie versuchen, Sie ganz einfach zu ignorier'n. 'Mer dies Ding mit'm Tod und so weiter, seh'n Sie..."

Harry lächelte ihm nur traurig zu, während der Halbriesen sich zu zwei Kutschen richtete und die Bestien von den anderen trennte. Er spannte sie schnell aus und führte sie zu Harry.

„So. Woll'n Sie, dass i Ihnen helfe?"

„Nein, nein, das wird gehen, danke."

Harry ging vor die völlig weißen Augen und näherte von einem der Pferde mit den riesigen schwarzen Flügeln. Mit einem Sprung bestieg er die Bestie und setzte sich auf die dunkle Haut hinter den Flügeln.

„Ach", bemerkte nur Hagrid. „Auch Sie könn sie seh'n.

Harry konnte ein trauriges Lächeln nicht verkneifen und beugte sich über den Hals seines Reittiers.

„King's Cross Bahnhof, London, bitte.", flüsterte er.

Dann drehte er sich um das zweite Tier.

„Folge uns."

Die beiden Thestrals blieben eine Weile lang unbeweglich, dann breiteten sie ihre riesigen Flügel aus und flogen ab. Als er über den Zug flog, bemerkte Harry, wie fast alle Gesichter auf ihn gerichtet waren. Die meisten sahen ihn direkt an und fragten sich wahrscheinlich, wie er tat, um ohne Besen zu fliegen, aber einige starrten die Thestrals mit weit aufgesperrten Augen an. In der Menge bemerkte er einen Augenblick lang Thomsons und O'Briens faszinierten Ausdruck und dann etwas weiter den von James, Sirius und Remus. Dann entfernte er sich.

Sirius, der immer zum Himmel blickte, flüsterte:

„Echt cool. Man hat den Eindruck, dass er allein fliegt."

„Sirius, James?", fragte Remus plötzlich besorgt.

„Was?", sagte James mit einem fragenden Ausdruck.

„Wie wird Peter machen, um etwas zu besteigen, was er nicht wird sehen können?"

Die beiden anderen sahen sich einander an.

„..."

„Diesem Davies wünsche viel Glück..."

Eine halbe Stunde später versteckte Harry die beiden Thestrals in einer kleinen Gasse und betrat zum zweiten Mal in einem halben Tag den King's Cross Bahnhof. Er hatte seinen Mantel wieder angezogen, bevor er die Gasse verlassen hatte. Es war eine Chance, dass er ihn noch mitgenommen hatte.

Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge der Muggel und näherte sich vom Gleis neundreiviertel. Als er da ankam, blickte er um sich herum, was ihm erlaubte, einen ziemlich kleinen Jugendlichen zu bemerken, der in einer Ecke auf einem enormen Koffer saß. Als er ihn genauer beobachtete, erkannte er den Jungen mit dem braunen Haar und den runden Backen wieder, den er eines Tages erblickt hatte, als er in einer von Severus' Erinnerungen eingetaucht war. Severus... Nein! Nun sollte er nicht daran denken. Jetzt war Peter siebzehn Jahre alt aber an jenem Augenblick schien er noch erbärmlicher als dann, als er mit fünfzehn seine ZAG geschrieben hatte. Zumindest war er nicht weggegangen...

Harry ging mit großen Schritten nach vorne und stoppte hinter ihm.

„Peter Pettigrew?"

Seine Stimme ließ Wurmschwanz aufspringen, der sich schnell umdrehte und ihm einen erschrockenen Blick zuwarf.

„J... Ja. Und Sie, wer sind Sie?"

Harry öffnete ein bisschen seinen Mantel, was das auf purpurnem Grund gestickte silberne Symbol glänzen ließ.

„Harry Davies. Ich bin einer der Auroren, die während des Jahres Hogwarts bewachen sollen. Man hat mich geschickt, um Sie abzuholen."

Peter seufzte vor Erleichterung.

„Ach... Ich hatte angefangen zu glauben, dass man mich vergessen hatte."

„Ihre Freunde sind es, die uns von Ihrer Abwesenheit benachrichtigt haben", antwortete Harry mit einem vielleicht etwas zu dürrem Ton. „Ich konnte nicht kommen, bevor der Hogwarts Express in Hogsmeade angekommen war."

„Also sind die anderen schon in Hogwarts?", fragte Peter.

„Ja. Kommen Sie, wir sollen uns beeilen."

Harry ergriff Peters Koffer und hob ihn, während er seinem Besitzer winkte, ihm zu folgen. Wurmschwanz trippelte ihm nach durch die Menge bis zu den Ausgangstüren und draußen in der Halbdunkelheit. Harry führte ihn zur Gasse, in der sich ihr Beförderungsmittel befand, ohne sich je umzudrehen.

„Wie werden wir nach Hogwarts gelangen?", fragte Peter zögernd.

„Wissen Sie, was die Thestrals sind, Mr Pettigrew?", fragte Harry als Antwort und sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

„Die...? Nein."

„Das sind Geschöpfe, die geflügelten Pferden ähnlich sind und die man nur unter bestimmten Umständen sehen kann."

Harry stoppte kurz vor den beiden Bestien.

„Sehen Sie nichts?", fragte er und zeigte in ihre Richtung.

Peter beobachtete die Straße und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Das dachte ich wohl."

Harry wollte die Thestrals lieber weder präziser beschreiben noch den Grund sagen, aus dem man sie sehen konnte oder nicht. Er wusste, dass Wurmschwanzes Mut sehr begrenzt war und wollte ihn lieber nicht zu hart prüfen. Die Art und Weise, wie er reisen würde, würde wahrscheinlich schon genug sein, und seine Freunde könnten ihm noch später eventuell Bescheid sagen...

Stattdessen legte er Peters Koffer auf sein eigenes Reittier. Der Jugendliche sah mit einem verblüfften Ausdruck, wie er allein in der Luft hing.

„In Hogwarts sind einige Thestrals da, ich habe zwei davon genommen, um Sie abzuholen."

„Aber... ich werde sie nicht besteigen können, wenn ich sie nicht sehe!", quiekte Peter mit einer etwas zu schrillen Stimme.

„Na denn, Mr Pettigrew, das ist nicht so schwierig. Sie brauchen nur, die Augen zu schließen und sich an dem zu hängen, was Sie spüren werden."

Harry nahm Peters Arm und zog seine Hand bis zur Haut des zweiten Thestrals, ohne ihm Zeit zum Protestieren zu geben. Die weißen Augen drehten sich um, um sie anzustarren, und Harry war froh, dass es Peter nicht bemerken konnte. Fasziniert ließ der Jugendliche seine Hand auf der Flanke gleiten, bis sie den Anfang des Flügels traf. Er sprang plötzlich auf.

„Es ist nur der Flügel, Mr Pettigrew", benachrichtigte ihn Harry.

„Sie... _Sie_ können sie sehen?"

„Ja."

Peter blieb einen Augenblick lang still.

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass...?"

„Ja, machen Sie sich keine Sorge. Übrigens", fügte er lächelnd hinzu, „ist die Aussicht von dort oben her sehr schön."

Peter schien nicht sehr überzeugt aber er fürchtete offenbar mehr davor, allein mitten unter Muggeln bleiben zu müssen als ein Tier zu besteigen, das er nicht sehen konnte. Harry half ihm, während er vorsichtig stieg und um sich herum tastete. Der Thestral sah immer noch an, was sie taten, ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Ich werde ihn darum bitten, zuerst nicht sehr hoch zu steigen, damit Sie sich gewöhnen können, Mr Pettigrew."

„G... Gut."

Harry flüsterte einige Worte zum pferdeartigen Kopf und ging dann zu seinem eigenen Reittier. Peter spürte plötzlich, wie sich etwas in der Nähe seiner Knien bewegte. Er zwang sich, unbeweglich zu bleiben, während der Thestral einen mächtigen Flügelstoß gab, der sie um die Höhe der Hausdächer steigen ließ.

„Wow", ächzte er.

Er blickte darunter zum Boden, während sein Reittier in Kreisen schwebte, und schloss sofort die Augen. Ein Luftzug in seinem Haar und etwas, was seinen Schulter leicht berührte, ließ ihn sie wieder aufmachen. Harry ließ sein eigenes Reittier um ihn herumfliegen und der Koffer lag sicher zwischen beiden Flügeln.

„Lassen Sie sich gehen, Mr Pettigrew. Alles geht gut. Sie können die Augen geschlossen gehalten, wenn Sie es wollen, die Thestrals führen sich alleine."

Peter ließ es sich nicht wiederholen, schloss die Augenlider sofort wieder und zitterte heftig. Harry starrte einen Augenblick lang die auf sich gekrümmte Silhouette nachdenklich an. Lange waren seine Gefühle zu dem, der seine Eltern verraten hatte und ihr Leben ihrem Feind verkauft hatte, zwischen Hass und Verachtung gemischt gewesen, aber heute sah er in ihm nichts mehr als einen ziemlich mittelmäßigen siebzehnjährigen Jugendlichen, der in die Falle der Furcht geraten würde, die der Dunkle Lord für ihn schon anrichtete. Harry hatte sich versprochen, die Dinge zu verändern, aber er wollte es nicht Peter zu Schaden tun. Die Lösung war einfach: er musste Peter verändern.

Harry beugte sich über den Koffer zum Hals seines Reittiers und flüsterte ihm zu:

„Nach Hogwarts. Und bitte nicht zu schnell."

Der Thestral hörte auf zu kreiseln, entfernte sich mit einer langen reizvollen Kurve und sein Genosse folgte ihm. Harry wartete darauf, bis Peter auf der gleichen Linie war wie er und starrte ihn an. Nach einem Augenblick entspannte sich der Jugendliche ein bisschen unter dem Streicheln des Windes und öffnete ein wenig ein Auge. Da er Harrys ermutigenden Blick sah, ging er das Risiko ein, unten zu schauen... und presste sofort heftiger die Flanke seines Reittiers, wie erschrocken, dass seine Gegenwart unter seinen Beinen verschwand. Dennoch bemerkte Harry, dass er die Augen auf hielt.

„Das ist schön, oder?", schrie er lauter als das Pfeifen des Windes.

Peter antwortete nicht aber sein heftiger Halt auf dem Rückgrat des Thestrals wurde allmählich lockerer. Offenbar von der Parade der Landschaften und der farbigen Städten unter dem Licht des Sonnenuntergangs fasziniert, schien er, seine panische Angst zu vergessen, bis zu der Tatsache, dass er selber über hundert Meter über dieses Ganze saß und nur von einem Geschöpf gehalten war, dessen Existenz er einige Stunden vorher noch nicht kannte und das er nicht sehen konnte...

Harry lächelte vor Zufriedenheit und beugte sich dann wieder über den Kopf seines Reittiers:

„Fliege allmählich schneller. Wir wollen ja vor Morgen früh ankommen."

Hätte es ihm nicht unmöglich gedünkt, so hätte Harry geschworen, der Thestral hätte ihm zugezwinkert.

Das Festessen kam zu Ende und Peter war immer noch nicht sichtbar. Remus und James warfen besorgte Blicke in die Richtung der Tür, während Sirius sein letztes Stück Apfeltorte mit seinem gewöhnlichen nachlässigen Ausdruck aß.

„Hört mal auf!", holte er stets wieder. „Sie werden sicher nicht noch lange brauchen."

Schließlich verschwanden die letzten Gerichte von den Tischen und Albus Dumbledore stand auf. Die Schüler schwiegen sofort. Der Schulleiter fing seine gewöhnliche Rede über den verbotenen Wald, der immer noch so verzweifelnd verboten war – er warf den Rumtreibern einen Blick zu aber sie taten, als hätten sie ihn nicht bemerkt –, über den Verbot, Magie in den Gängen zu üben und über die neuen Gegenstände, gegen die Filch eine Abneigung hatte – jetzt kam man zu vierhundert neun Artikeln.

„Lassen Sie mich jetzt", fuhr der Schulleiter fort, „Mr Edouard Thomson und Miss Samantha O'Brien vorstellen."

Die beiden Auroren standen nacheinander auf und die Schüler starrten sie neugierig an, während sie anfingen, mit Aufregung miteinander zu reden.

„Diese beiden Auroren wurden uns vom Ministerium geschickt, um uns vor einem eventuellen Angriff des dunklen Magiers zu schützen, der sich selber Voldemort nennt", sagte er mit einer leicht gelangweilten Stimme, ohne dem gesamten Zittern, das durch die Menge seiner Schüler lief, Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Außerdem", fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu, „haben sie großmütig angenommen, die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu übernehmen, die dieses Jahr vakant war."

Die Geflüster wurden gleich zu einem verworrenen Getöse.

„Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?"

„Das ist aber ja toll! Fasst ihr, wie glücklich wir sind?"

„Und wir werden das ganze Jahr Unterricht mit ihnen haben..."

„Was haben denn die Kerle da, echt?", rief Remus aus. „Ich meine, klar sind sie Auroren, aber..."

„Sag mir nicht, dass du die nicht kennst?"

Die drei Jugendlichen drehten sich in die Richtung der Stimme um.

„Anderson", schnüffelte Sirius zum Mädchen, die neben Lily saß. „Was meinst du?"

„Thomson und O'Brien sind zwei sehr bekannte Auroren", erwiderte sie.

„Man sagt, dass sie viele Todesserangriffe haben scheitern lassen", fügte Lily hinzu. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum _sie_ vom Ministerium geschickt wurden."

„Dumbledore hat sicher von den Wertlosen nicht gewollt, die ihm Lewis aufschwindeln wollte", sagte ein Viertklässler nicht weit von ihnen. „Wusste jemand Bescheid, dass sie unsere Lehrer sein würden?"

„Nein", antwortete James. „Das stand nicht in der Zeitung. Was ist los, Sirius?"

James drehte sich um seinen besten Freund, der ihn auf die Schulter frenetisch schlug.

„Heißt das, dass auch Davies Lehrer sein wird?", fragte er mit Aufregung.

„Aufmerksamkeit, bitte", fuhr der Schulleiter fort.

Das Getöse wurde allmählich leiser, bis es erträglich wurde.

„Da sie ihren Auftrag ebenfalls mit der Bewachung der Schulumgebung erfüllen müssen, haben sie die Entscheidung getroffen, die Verantwortung der Stelle aufzuteilen."

Alle Schüler sahen ihn mit Hoffnung an und jeder wünschte, er hätte die Ehre, Schüler einer der beiden Auroren mit dem besten Ruf zu sein. Dennoch wollte am Gryffindor-Tisch ein Jugendlicher verzweifelnd den Gegenteil .

„Reg dich nicht so auf Tatze", flüsterte James. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie alle gut sind."

„Vielleicht, aber Davies ist ja der sympathischste", flüsterte Sirius zurück, ohne seine fest gedrückte Daumen zu lockern.

James wollte etwas hinzufügen aber Dumbledore brach ihm das Wort ab:

„Miss O'Brien wird also die Erst- und Zweitklässler übernehmen..."

Die Jüngeren sahen sich begeistert einander an.

„... und Mr Thomson die Dritt- und Viertklässler."

Diese ahmten den Jüngeren nach und spotteten dabei über die Älteren, die den Schulleiter immer noch ängstlich ansahen. Sirius wäre beinahe vor Freude geplatzt.

„Der Unterricht der Fünft-, Sechst und Siebtklässler wird von einem dritten Auror übernommen werden, der wie ihr sehen könnt nicht da ist. Mr Davies wurde nämlich beauftragt, einen unserer Schüler zurückzubringen, der den Hogwarts Express verpasst hatte..."

„Yes!", rief Sirius aus, der dazu unfähig war, sich länger zu beherrschen.

Die anderen Schüler sahen ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. Dumbledore blickte erstaunt zu ihm über seine Halbmondbrille.

„Ich bin davon begeistert, dass es Ihnen gefällt, Mr Black."

„Tut mir Leid, Herr Schulleiter", entschuldigte sich der Jugendliche, dessen Lächeln mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Dumbledore starrte ihn noch ein Moment an, dann beendete er seine Rede und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht. Die Schüler ließen ihn es nicht zwei Male sagen und versammelten sich sofort in kleine Gruppen, in denen sie die Ereignisse besprachen, indem sie zur Tür gingen. Die Vertrauensschüler sammelten gleich die Erstklässler und also ließ Remus Sirius und James alleine. Sirius schien, seinem Lächeln nicht mehr los werden zu können.

„Was sagt dir, dass er ein guter Lehrer sein wird, Sirius?", fragte James, der davon satt hatte, als sie durch die Tür gingen, die zur Eingangshalle führte.

„Oh, na denn, James", erwiderte der Jugendliche, der plötzlich wieder ernst war. „Du hast ja gehört, wie er neulich im Zug von seiner Erfahrung gesprochen hat. Ich denke nicht, dass ein Kerl, der nichts zu lehren hat, solch einen Blick hätte. Und du hast selber gesagt, dass er sympathisch aussieht, und er ist sicher sympathischer als die beiden anderen.", fügte er hinzu, da er über seine Schulter schaute und die beiden Auroren sah, die mit einem steinernen Gesicht miteinander redeten.

Die ersten Schüler erreichten schon die Mittelstufen der Treppe oder die Türe zu den Kerkern, während die letzten kaum aus der Großen Halle gingen, als die Doppeltüre der Eingangshalle auf die Dunkelheit des Parks langsam aufgemacht wurden. Alle Jugendliche blieben stehen und starrten die beiden Silhouetten an, die auf der Schwelle standen. Peter versteckte sich schlecht und recht hinter Harry, weil er sich vor all diesen Blicken unwohl fühlte. Der Auror ließ seinen Blick lang und ruhig über die Menge schweben, bevor er eintrat und die riesigen Türflügel hinter Wurmschwanz zurückschob. Sein purpurnes Kleid glänzte ans Licht der Kerzen zwischen den Seiten seines langen Mantels.

James blickte zu Sirius und bemerkte, dass sein riesiges Lächeln zurück war. Er sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, der meinte: „Ich hatte dir ja wohl gesagt, dass er ihn zurück bringen würde!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte ihrem Freund, dieser kleinen Silhouette, die hinter der des Erwachsenen versteckt stand, wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. Peter schien noch nicht völlig vom Schock erholt.

An jenem Augenblick ging der Schulleiter aus der Großen Halle, um zu sehen, was die Unbeweglichkeit seiner Schüler verursachte.

„Ach!", sagte er mit einer lauten Stimme, die in der Eingangshalle erklang, so dass sich alle Köpfe um ihn drehten. „Hier steht unser dritter Auror, der unseren verlorenen Schaf zurückbringt, oder?"

Er drehte sich um Professor McGonagall, die ihm folgte.

„Minerva, möchten Sie sich bitte um Mr Pettigrew kümmern und ihn zur Küche bringen, dass er etwas zu essen kriegt?"

„Natürlich, Professor."

Harry sah, wie die alte strenge Frau Peter einen Wink gab. Sie hatte sich nicht viel geändert, nur war ihr Haar etwas weniger grau und etwas brauner und einige Falten waren auf ihrem Gesicht noch nicht erschienen. Der Junge neben ihm drehte sich um und zögerte. Harry verstand und reichte ihm seinen Koffer, den Peter ergriff, bevor er seine Lehrerin schnell nachging, wobei er seinen Freunden einen gedankenlosen Blick warf.

Harry lächelte innerlich. Peter schien, nur beim Landen die Realität wieder verstanden zu haben, und dann hatte sein Gesicht alle Farben verloren. Er war vom Thestral bleicher als ein Geist ausgestiegen und er war so schockiert, dass er kaum reagiert hatte, als Harry ihm Harry gewinkt hatte, ihm zu folgen. Dennoch war der Auror stolz darauf, dass er es geschafft hatte, ihn seine Furcht vor der Tiefe fast eine Stunde lang vergessen zu lassen. Alle Schüler, die den apathischen Zustand ihres Kommilitonen bemerkten, starrten ihn aber nun misstrauisch an.

Albus Dumbledore näherte sich von ihm und Harry stellte noch ein Mal eine neutrale Maske auf sein Gesicht.

„Sie sollen Harry Davies sein, wenn ich den Brief glaube, den ich vom Minister bekommen habe?"

Der Vorwurf war fein: da er sehr kurzfristig für die Stelle vorgeschlagen worden war, traf der Schulleiter einen seiner Lehrer zum ersten Mal am Schuljahresbeginn. Das zählte überhaupt nicht zu seinen Gewohnheiten.

„Das stimmt, Herr Schulleiter", antwortete Harry. „Und glauben Sie, ich hätte mich selber bei Ihnen vorgestellt, wenn _ich_ die Entscheidung hätte treffen dürfen."

Und er grinste ein wenig, um den Abscheu zu zeigen, den Lewis' Verschlagenheit bei ihm verursachte. Das Lächeln in den blauen stechenden Augen wurde etwas herzlicher.

„Gut, gut", flüsterte er wie zu sich selbst, bevor er sich um die Jugendlichen drehte. „Meine liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, hier ist also der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei den Fünft-, Sechst- und Siebtklässlern, Harry Davies."

Harry beantwortete Sirius' enthusiastischen Wink mitten in der Menge mit einem Lächeln.

„Jetzt", fügte der Schulleiter hinzu, „glaube ich, dass Sie alle schlafen gehen sollten, denn es wird spät."

Die Schüler zerstreuten sich, und redeten dabei miteinander, während sie dem jungen Auror regelmäßig Blicke zuwarfen.

„Ich denke", sagte der Schulleiter, indem er sich um ihn drehte, „dass wir Morgen viel Zeit haben werden, um uns kennen zu lernen. Ihre Kollegen werden Ihnen Ihre Quartiere zeigen. Damit es einfacher ist, liegen alle drei nebeneinander."

„Sehr gut. Gute Nacht, Herr Schulleiter."

Harry grüßte den Schulleiter mit einem Kopfgruß und ging dann seinen beiden Kollegen nach, die die Treppe schon hinauf stiegen. Thomson und O'Brien warfen ihm Blicke zu und sie waren offenbar vom Trick mit den Thestrals immer noch beeindruckt. Harry beantwortete es mit einem kleinen Lächeln und sie gingen wortlos weiter.


	4. Kapitel 3

Hallo an alle! Hier bin ich wieder mit dem dritten Kapitel von der französischen FF von Dragonwing4 Changer le passé. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und einen herzlichen Dank an YamiTai, meine Betaleserin.

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte gehören zu Mrs. Rowling und die Geschichte und die anderen Charaktere gehören zu Dragonwing4. Ich habe nur übersetzt.

**Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

**Anmerkung****:** Wie schon gesagt suche ich immer noch nach einem (einer) Betaleser(in) für diese Geschichte. Ich habe zwar einiges korrigiert, aber ich bin ja kein Muttersprachler und mache daher auch manchmal Irrtümer, die ich nicht selber korrigieren kann... Also, noch ein Mal, meldet euch einfach bei mir.

**Eine****zweite****Chance:**

**Die Zunkunft verändern:**

Kapitel 3: Wo bewiesen wird, dass die Welt jenen gehört, die früh aufstehen:

„_Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du es tun willst, Remus?"_

_Der Werwolf drehte sich um Harry und lächelte mit seinem eigentümlichen müden Lächeln._

„_Wenn es eine Chance gibt, dass Wurmschwanz dort ist, muss ich hin, Harry."_

„_Du weißt sehr wohl, dass es eine Falle sein könnte! Wenn ich dich nur begleiten dürfte..."_

„_Na denn, Harry, du musst deinen Kurs weiter besuchen, sonst wirst du nie ein Auror."_

„_Ich weiß, aber..."_

„_Harry, Ron wird mit mir sein. Wir werden uns gegenseitig schützen, wenn je etwas passiert, oder?"_

„_Du weißt sehr wohl, dass er sich seit Hermines Tod geändert hat. Er liebte sie so sehr..."_

„_Und auch du, Harry, auch wenn nicht auf die gleiche Weise. Aber wir werden das Voldemort hundertmal büßen lassen, oder?"_

_Harry blieb einen Augenblick lang still, dann lächelte er traurig._

„_Du hast es noch ein Mal geschafft, das Gespräch abzulenken, was? Es ist mir nicht wohl, dich allein mit Ron weggehen zu lassen, wenn er in diesem Zustand ist."_

„_Harry..."_

_Remus nahm das Gesicht des Sohnes seines besten Freundes in seine Hände und drehte es um ihn._

„_Wir können nichts daran. Das ist Krieg. Was dich betrifft, wirst du deine Ausbildung weiter machen und du wirst stärker werden, um jene besser zu schützen, um die du dich Sorgen machst. Ich bin glücklich, dass du mich darunter zählst, aber auch ich will gegen die Todesser was Nützliches tun. Du verstehst es, nicht wahr?"_

_Harry nickte langsam aber es tat ihm so viel Weh, dass er fast geschrien hätte. Er wusste, dass etwas schief gehen würde. Er sah mit Augen voller Verzweiflung nach, wie Remus wegging, ohne sich umzudrehen..._

_... Vier Stunden später stand er auf dem Schlachtfeld. Fünf Todesserleichen lagen auf dem Boden, darunter die von Wurmschwanz, dessen Silberhand immer noch auf seinem Zauberstab fest gedrückt war. Harry reagierte nicht, als eine Zauberarztteam Ron aufhob, um ihn auf eine Tragbahre zu legen. Er starrte die Leiche von Remus an, der friedlich neben seinem ehemaligen Freund lag, den er wahrscheinlich eigenhändig getötet hatte, und die Augen auf ewig geschlossen hatte. Sein Gesicht, das im Frieden des Jenseits vertieft war, prägte sich auf seinen Augenlidern, als er die Augen schloss, als wäre es mit Blut eingeprägt worden. Das war das Ende der Rumtreiber..._

_... Von nun an schien es Ron, immer schlechter zu gehen. Der Tod der Frau, die er liebte, und der dieses Mannes, den er respektierte und den er selber im Kampf hatte fallen sehen, schien ihn in eine Art Apathie zu vertiefen, aus der er nur während der Kämpfe kam. An jenen Momenten dagegen konnte man sehen, wie er sich mitten in die Schlachte warf, ohne sich um seine eigene Sicherheit zu kümmern. Harry konnte nichts tun, um seine Berserkerkrisen zu verhindern und bald suchte Ron nach allen Gelegenheiten zu kämpfen, als wollte er schnellstmöglich sterben._

_Harry fand ihn neben Nevilles Leiche nach dem dritten Angriff gegen das Ministerium. Zitternd zwang er sich zu knien, und Rons Kopf auf seine Knien zu legen. Sein bester Freund machte die Augen mit Schwierigkeiten auf._

„_Da bist du, alter Freund. Wir haben sie besiegt, was?"_

„_Ja, Ron. Sie sind weg."_

„_Gut. Umso besser."_

_Er schloss die Augen einen Augenblick lang und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. Harry wollte ihm raten, sich nicht mehr zu bewegen, als er die Augen wieder aufmachte._

„_Ich werde sie wieder finden, nicht wahr?"_

„_...Ja, Ron. Sie wartet sicher auf dich."_

„_Jo."_

_Ron machte die Augen wieder zu und lächelte dabei._

„_Sie wird mir noch ein Mal sagen, dass ich in Verspätung bin..."_

_Er machte sie wieder auf._

„_Du wirst Voldy für mich endgültig fertig machen, eh?"_

_Harrys Gurgel war von den Tränen zugestopft, aber er konnte dennoch quäken:_

„_Ich verspreche es dir."_

„_Gut... Dann... tschüss... alter Freund."_

_Rons Augen wurden langsam glasartig und dann schlossen sie sich sanft. Sein Kopf fiel wieder auf Harrys Knien. Der Junge, der lebt, beugte sich wegen des Schmerzes, der seine Brust plötzlich bestrahlte. Nach langen Minuten kam aus seiner Gurgel ein langer, unkontrollierbarer Schluchzer und zwei Tränen, die ersten seit Monaten, Jahren, rollten auf seinen Wangen. Diesmal war er wirklich einsam..._

_Vor Schmerz verzerrt legte er Rons Kopf auf den Boden mit seinen beiden zitternden Händen, versuchte, trotz seiner nachlassenden Stärke aufzustehen, dann ließ er sich gebeugt wieder runter fallen und schluchzte wie ein Kind, während Tränen auf seinem Gesicht flossen._

_Einsam..._

Harry fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er war in seinen schweißgebadeten Tüchern eingewickelt und sein Gesicht war tränennass. Seine Gurgel tat ihm weh und er verstand, dass er geschrien haben sollte. Ein winziger Teil seines Geistes bedankte sich dafür, dass er daran gedacht hatte, einen Schalldämpfungszauber in seinem Quartier eingesetzt hatte, bevor er schlafen gegangen war, aber er schenkte daran keine Aufmerksamkeit, denn er war damit beschäftigt, das unkontrollierbare Zittern, das ihn schüttelte, und die Kugel zu beseitigen, die ihn offenbar davon halten wollte zu atmen.

Er hatte solche Träume nicht wieder gehabt, seitdem er die Tafel benutzt hatte, aber er hätte denken sollen, dass es nicht lange dauern würde. Etwas ruhiger schwor er, dass er zum Krankenflügel gehen würde, um um einen Schlaftrunk für traumlosen Schlaf zu bitten. Erschöpft setzte er sich am Rand seines Bettes und ließ sein Gesicht in seine Hände fallen. Es sollte etwa drei Uhr morgens sein und der Schloss würde wahrscheinlich vor einer Weile nicht belebt werden. Aber er brauchte wirklich zu gehen, wie um vor diesen Erinnerungen zu fliehen, die ihn stets angriffen und denen er nicht loswerden konnte.

Er stand langsam auf, ergriff eine saubere Hose und einen sauberen Hemd, zog sie schnell an und ergriff seinen Umhang. Wie immer an den Tagen nach seinen schlechten Nächten hatte sich Harry völlig in Schwarz angekleidet. Es hätte ihm irgendwie als respektlos gedünkt, anders zu tun. Er ging still aus seinem Quartier und ging an Thomsons und O'Briens vorbei, um zur Großen Eingangshalle zu gehen. Dort machte er die Tür langsam auf und trat in die eisige Luft des Parks ein.

Obwohl er sich nicht gut bedeckt hatte, war er dafür dankbar, dass die Nacht frisch war, was ihm erlaubte, für einige Zeit die Sorgen seines Geistes den viel weniger peinlichen Sorgen seines Körpers zugunsten zu vergessen. Als die Wirkung anfing zu verschwinden, fing er an, ziellos zu gehen, nur um seine Beine ermüden und seine Glieder erstarren zu fühlen.

Er ging so etwa eine Stunde lang herum, bevor er den Rand des Sees bis zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes entlang ging und zurück. Als sein Körper anfing, um Gnade zu bitten, umhüllte er sich in seinen Umhang, setzte sich am Ufer und starrte die ruhige Fläche des Wassers an, die kaum von Zeit zu Zeit durch einen Wirbel getrübt war, der wahrscheinlich von dem jagenden Riesenkalmar oder einer Gruppe spazieren schwimmender Sirenen verursacht wurde. Ein leiser Lärm benachrichtigte ihn davon, dass jemand die gleiche Idee gehabt hatte wie er selbst und dass er hatte zurücktreten wollen, als er ihn gesehen hatte. Aber Harry wusste sehr wohl, was unruhige Nächte waren.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht von mir abhalten", sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Sie können hier sitzen, wenn Sie es wollen."

Die diskreten Schritte hörten auf.

„Werden Sie mir keinen Punkt abziehen, weil ich so früh draußen bin?", fragte eine misstrauische Stimme.

Harry drehte sich um den Jugendlichen, dessen Gesicht in die Dunkelheit verborgen war. Dennoch hätte er diese Haltung unter tausenden Leuten wieder erkannt: jener, der vor ihm stand, war Severus Snape, ein siebzehnjähriger Severus Snape.

„Ich glaube, dass ich die schlimmste Person bin, die Sie tadeln könnte, glauben Sie es nicht?"

„Sie sind ein Auror", erwiderte Severus.

„Selbst Auroren haben Alpträume. Wenn es nicht der Fall wäre, säße ich um so eine frühe Stunde am Morgen nicht hier."

Der Slytherin starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang unentschlossen an aber Harry schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr und seine Augen starrten wieder den See vor ihm an. Severus zögerte noch ein bisschen und setzte sich dann wortlos einige Meter von ihm entfernt.

Die Stille herrschte einige Augenblicke lang.

Harry wusste sehr wohl, dass es nichts nützte, jetzt ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Er hatte es nie geschafft, danach wieder einzuschlafen, und es würde sich nicht heute ändern. Da er es satt hatte, den See anzustarren, ließ er sich nach hinten fallen, legte sich auf den kühlen Gras und seufzte dabei unwillkürlich, als er spürte, wie er vor Kälte zitterte. Unbewusst suchten seine Augen nach Mars im Himmel.

„Sie sollen..."

Er drehte die Augen um Severus, da er überrascht war, dass er das Wort ergriff.

„Sie sollen wirklich schreckliche Träume machen, oder?"

„Nicht schrecklicher als die Ihrigen."

Severus drehte den Kopf um ihn, denn die Antwort überraschte ihn.

„Tatsächlich denke ich, dass mir Ihre Alpträume den Meinigen gegenüber lächerlich dünken würden."

„Aber dann...", sagte der Slytherin und runzelte die Augenbrauen.

„Lassen Sie mich zu Ende reden", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Die Art und Weise, wie ich an Ihrer Stelle reagieren würde, zählt nicht. Was wichtig ist, ist, dass das, was _Sie _empfunden haben, als Sie heute erwacht haben, sehr wahrscheinlich nah von dem war, was _ich_ empfunden habe. Verstehen Sie?"

Severus sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an.

„Sie meinen, dass das, was ich in meinem Traum gesehen habe, der Angst gegenüber, die ich davon gehabt habe, nur wenig wichtig ist?"

„Genau."

„Aber diese Angst wurde dennoch vom Traum verursacht..."

Harry setzte sich wieder. Er hatte in der letzten Zeit so viele seltsame Dinge erlebt, dass es ihm kaum fehl am Platze dünkte, mitten in der Nacht mit Severus Snape, einem Mann, den er damals verabscheut hatte und jetzt dreizehn Jahre jünger war als am Tag ihrer ersten Begegnung, ein philosophisches Gespräch zu führen.

„Lassen Sie mich es Ihnen erklären. Heute Nacht haben Sie wahrscheinlich von einer der Sachen geträumt, die bei Ihnen am meisten Furcht erregen. Stimmt das?"

Severus nickte.

„Aber denken Sie, dass Sie sich in zehn Jahren immer noch vor den gleichen Sachen fürchten werden?"

Verdutzt runzelte Severus die Augenbrauen.

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Es ist wohl möglich, dass, je mehr Lebenserfahrung Sie bekommen, desto mehr Sie sich dessen bewusst werden, dass das, was Sie sich heute Nacht dargestellt haben, eigentlich nur eine der zahlreichen Sachen ist, die Sie am meisten befürchten sollten."

„Ich denke, dass ich schon reichlich genug „Lebenserfahrung" habe...", murrte der Slytherin düster.

„Zweifellos", erwiderte Harry sanft, „und ich vermute, dass Sie schon viel gelitten haben. Aber es gibt immer noch etwas Neues, was man über die Welt erfahren kann..."

„Selbst für Sie?", fragte Severus spöttisch.

„Natürlich, selbst für mich. Und selbst für den Professor Dumbledore, davon bin ich sicher."

Severus starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Kein Mensch kann allwissend sein, das sollen Sie ein für allemal begreifen. Man kann es versuchen, sich am meisten davon anzunähern, aber schließlich bringt Wissen nicht unbedingt Glück. Alles kommt darauf an, wie viel man die Wahrheit ertragen kann..."

„Sie stellen die Wahrheit wie etwas Schlechtes dar."

„Denken Sie, dass sie etwas Gutes ist?"

Erstaunt blieb Severus still.

„Ich denke, dass sie weder gut noch schlecht ist", fuhr Harry fort. „Alles kommt auf die Person, die diese Wahrheit empfängt, und auf die Art und Weise an, wie sie darauf reagiert. Stellen Sie sich zum Beispiel vor, dass Sie einem Freund ein Geschenk bieten und jener sagt Ihnen, dass er es überhaupt nicht mag..."

„Das wäre unhöflich!"

„Das wäre aber die Wahrheit. Wie würden Sie Ihrer Meinung nach reagieren?"

„Ich wäre natürlich verletzt."

„Aber was würden Sie tun?"

Nachdenkend runzelte Severus die Augenbrauen.

„Ich denke, dass ich ihm ein anderes Geschenk an der Stelle bieten würde."

„Das ist eine der möglichen Reaktionen", nickte Harry. „Und das würde meinen, dass Sie diese Wahrheit annehmen würden. Aber jemand anders hätte sie nicht annehmen können und hätte sich gegen seinen Freund ärgern können. Verstehen Sie?"

Severus blickte zu ihm.

„Sie versuchen, mich verstehen zu lassen, dass jede Person eine Art 'Toleranzstufe' der Wahrheit hat?"

„So kann man das nämlich fest legen. Aber ich bin persönlich davon überzeugt, dass niemand, kein Mensch die ganze Wahrheit über die Welt kennen kann, ohne verrückt zu werden und sich selbst von innen zu zerstören."

Severus blieb einen Augenblick lang still.

„Dennoch versuchen wir alle, die Welt, die wir kennen, besser zu verstehen..."

„Ja, weil es einem hilft, besser zu leben. Zumindest bis man das erreicht haben, was Sie 'Toleranzstufe' nennen."

„Albus Dumbledore..."

„... ist meiner Meinung nach sehr nahe daran, diese Stufe zu erreichen, und jetzt nützt er all dieses Wissen, das er eingenommen hat, um den Anderen um sich herum zu helfen, besser zu leben, anstatt eine Wahrheit weiter zu suchen, die ihn schließlich zerstören würde."

Ein Engel flog durch den Himmel und Harry profitierte davon, um Mars schließlich zu orten, irgendwo über den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Er dachte kurz an die Zentauren und an die Manie, die sie hatten, die Wahrheit in den Sternen zu suchen, ohne je zu versuchen, sie irgendwie zu benutzen. Sie bestanden so hartnäckig darauf, dass ihre eigene 'Toleranzstufe' wahrscheinlich höher stand als die der meisten Menschen... Severus brach seine Überlegungen ab.

„Und Sie?"

Von der Ehrlichkeit der Frage erstaunt, drehte sich Harry um ihn. Seine Augen trübten sich leicht, als er verstand, was für eine Antwort er geben sollte.

„Ich glaube, dass ich bei vielen Dingen wirklich _zu_ nah daran bin, meine Toleranzstufe zu erreichen."

Severus starrte ihn an.

„Wenn wir zu unserem ersten Thema zurückkehren", fügte Harry hinzu, um eine Ablenkung auszuüben, „sind also meine schlimmsten Alpträume eine Erinnerung an die Wahrheit, die ich nicht schaffe anzunehmen, und es ist so für Sie und für alle Menschen. Bei manchen ist diese Wahrheit nur etwas deutlicher als bei anderen aber sie verursacht immer in uns die gleiche panische Angst. Je mehr Sie über die Welt wissen werden, desto mehr werden Sie erfahren, das anzunehmen, was Ihnen vorher als unerträglich erschien. Aber neue Elemente werden dann die Stelle von dem nehmen, was Ihnen zur Zeit als das Schlimmste erscheint..."

Harry drehte den Blick um seinen Gesprächspartner, der den See anstarrte, ohne irgendwas hinzuzufügen. Er erriet, dass er ihm nur ein wenig glaubte.

„Wie heißen Sie?", fragte er leise.

„Severus Snape", antwortete der andere, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Nun, Mr Snape, werden Sie erfahren, dass es schlimmer gibt als der physische Pein oder der Tod."

Der physische Pein oder der Tod... Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Severus, der von der Genauigkeit seiner Bemerkung überrascht war, richtete sich wieder auf und starrte den Auror an.

„Und was könnte schlimmer sein?", fragte er und fürchtete ein bisschen vor der Antwort.

„... Vielleicht nichts mehr zu haben, für das man lebt, und nicht sterben können..."

Der Ende dieses Satzes war nur noch ein Geflüster und Harry blickte plötzlich ab. Er spürte, wie ihn Severus anstarrte.

„Haben Sie etwas, für das Sie leben, Mr Snape?", fügte er mit einer gedampften Stimme hinzu.

Der Slytherin bewegte sich leicht hinter ihm aber antwortete nicht.

„Ich denke, dass die Antwort Ja lautet", fuhr Harry selber fort. „Schützen Sie das, für das Sie leben, und fürchten Sie sich nicht davor zu sterben. Das ist nicht das Schlimmste, was Ihnen zukommen kann."

Die Stille herrschte einen Augenblick lang.

„Sie sollten zu Ihrem Schlafsaal zurückkehren", schloss er mit leichtem Ton. „Sie werden Probleme haben, wenn Sie draußen erwischt werden."

„... Und Sie?", fragte Severus mit einem zögernden Ton.

Harry wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er diesen Ton in der Stimme jenes hörte, der damals seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke gewesen war.

„Ich bin ein Auror.", antwortete er einfach, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Severus bewegte sich leicht und es schien, sich anzuschicken, etwas hinzuzufügen, aber offenbar besonnte er sich anders und bald hörte Harry, wie der Gras brauste, während er sich widerwillig entfernte. Er wartete darauf, bis der Lärm nicht mehr zu ihm kam, bevor er den Arm hob und die Tränen wischte, die jetzt wieder unerschöpflich auf seinem Gesicht flossen.

Eine Weile verlief, bis ihn ein Hüsteln in seinem Rücken aufspringen ließ. Er drehte sich schnell um und sah Albus Dumbledore überrascht an.

„Darf ich sitzen?", fragte der alte Mann, indem er den Gras neben ihm zeigte.

„Bitte schön", konnte Harry sagen, ohne zu stottern.

Der Schulleiter machte sich bequem und starrte ihn dann ernsthaft an.

„Sie sehen schrecklich aus, mein Junge."

Harry wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass er nämlich nicht in Hochform aussehen sollte, wenn man seine roten Augen und die Ringe darunter betrachtete.

„Ich glaube Sie aufs Wort", antwortete er lächelnd.

Er tauchte eine Hand in den See, fuhr sie über seine Augen und genoss dabei das Gefühl frischen Wassers auf seinen brennenden Augenlidern, dann wischte er sie mit dem Ärmel seines Hemds. Er wartete darauf, dass ihn der alte Mann fragte, was ihn in solch einen Zustand geraten ließ, aber er tat es nicht und Harry war ihm dafür dankbar.

„Ich bin einem unserer Schüler, Mr Snape, begegnet, als ich nach draußen gegangen bin", sagte Albus beiläufig. „Er sah nachdenklich aus..."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry gleichartig. „Die Schüler sollen aber normalerweise nicht so früh am Morgen außerhalb ihrer Schlafsäle sein, oder?"

„Ja... aber ich frage mich vor allem, woran er überhaupt dachte. Es schien, ihn so ausschließlich zu beschäftigen, dass er mich gar nicht gesehen hat..."

Harry wusste, dass der Schulleiter solche Spiele viel mochte aber daran war er selber auch nicht schlecht. Tatsächlich wussten sie beide, was Severus draußen machte und warum – oder ungefähr warum, was den Schulleiter betraf – er in solch einem Geisteszustand zurückgekehrt war. Albus versuchte nur zu sehen, ob er dieses „ungefähr" wegmachen konnte. Aber Harry hatte überhaupt nicht vor, es geschehen zu lassen.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihnen Punkte abgezogen? So funktionieren hier die Strafen, oder?"

Albus antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen an. Nach einem Augenblick wendete er das Gespräch ab.

„So wie ich gehört habe, kommen Sie aus Australien?"

„Das stimmt."

„Ein schönes Land, nicht wahr? Sehr sonnig... Komisch, dass ich in Ihrem Englischen keinen besonderen Akzent bemerkt habe..."

Harry wusste, dass Albus versuchte, einen Fehlgriff in seiner Geschichte zu finden, um eine mögliche Lüge zu entdecken. Leider für ihn hatten Eddings und er solche Details perfekt vorgesehen.

„Ich bin in England geboren", antwortete er lächelnd. „Als meine Tante und meinen Onkel, beide Muggel, nach Australien umgezogen sind, war ich neun Jahre alt."

„Ja, man hat mir gesagt, dass sie Sie mitgenommen hatten, als Ihre Eltern von ehemaligen Anhängern Grindelwalds, die davon sicher waren, dass sie ihren Meister könnten wieder leben lassen, wenn sie sein Werk weiter führten, getötet worden sind."

Die originelle Geschichte war richtig. Eine Gruppe von etwa zehn düsteren Zauberern, die Grindelwald untertan waren, hatten zwölf Jahre nach dem Fall des schwarzen Magiers, den Dumbledore selber getötet hatte, für Unruhe gesorgt. Mehrere Familien waren vernichtet worden, bevor die Auroren es schafften, sie wieder zu finden und sie zu bemeistern, und ein junges Paar namens Davies zählte darunter. Aber tatsächlich hatten sie kein Kind bekommen.

„Das ist dennoch seltsam, dass Sie nicht das gleiche Schicksal gekannt haben wie sie..."

„Meine Mum hatte mich in einen versteckten Zimmer des Hauses in Sicherheit geschickt, sie haben mich nicht gefunden."

„Ja, ja, natürlich...", murmelte der alte Zauberer.

Das Gespräch lief eine Weile über Harrys Stamm weiter, bis der junge Mann es schaffte, es zur Schule abzulenken. Wie er es im Laufe der Jahre hatte entdecken können, mochte der alte Mann Hogwarts von tiefem Herzen, also freute er sich darüber, die generellen Regeln, die über das Schloss und dessen Bewohner herrschten. Harry wusste natürlich die Mehrheit dieser Dinge aber er erfuhr aus diesem Gespräch viele neue Elemente.

Zum Beispiel erfuhr er, dass der aktuelle Lehrer für Wahrsagen, Sybille Trelawneys Vorgänger, ein alter, sich einfach ärgernden Mann war, der sich darüber freute, seine Schüler dank plötzlichen mysteriösen Erscheinungen oder bösen Vorhersagen. Adam Scott, so hieß er, benutzte laut Albus vor allem die zahlreichen Geheimgänge Hogwarts und seine unbegrenzte Vorstellungskraft, was schlimme Schicksale betraf, aber es wirkte gut: die Schüler mieden ihn wie die Pest und stürzten sich in den allerersten Gang, sobald sie ihn kommen sahen. Snapes geistiger Vater, schloss Harry für sich selbst.

Terry Kraftbrüh, die Zaubertrankmeisterin, war eine Hexe, die schien, nur in ihrer Welt zu leben, die aus Alraunenwurzeln und Drachenschuppen bestand, und kam nur daraus, wenn es nötig war. Also lehrte sie mit einem teilweise weit entfernten Geist, gab Anweisungen und zog Punkte mit einer völlig tonlosen Stimme ab und dachte dabei schon an den Absud, den sie am Abend beenden sollte, um ihn im Krankenflügel zu liefern... Und dazu musste Mrs Pomfrey selber zum Kerker herunter laufen, um danach zu fragen, was sie ihr bestellt hatte. Die einzige Momente, an die man sie sich ein wenig beleben sah, waren die Quidditchspiele und die Endjahresfeier, wenn der Vierhäuserpokal abgegeben wurde, denn sie war als Hauslehrerin von Slytherin eine leidenschaftliche Anhängerin ihres Hauses. Wenn Slytherin gewann, vergaß sie dann ihren Kessel für etwa einen Tag lang und warf allen Schülern anderer Häuser triumphierende Blicke, während sie auf der Schulter der anderen mit einem großen Lächeln schlug – darum hielt sie die ganze Schule für eine Schizophrene. Wenn Slytherin dagegen verlor, verschloss sie sich in ihren Arbeitszimmer und kam den Gerüchten nach vor dem nächsten Schuljahresbeginn nicht mehr daraus.

Die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde, Veronika Dodendron, von ihren Busenfreunden Vero genannt, war eine große energische Frau, die nur auf den Pflanzen schwor. Seine Versuche, eine malvenfarbige Riesenwürgenin – eine fleischfressende Pflanze aus Südamerika, die ihren maßlose große Höhe erreicht hatte, als sie entdeckte, dass ein Mensch von Zeit zu Zeit ihrer Verdauung half – in den Gewächshäusern der Schule zu züchten, würde für ewig in den Annalen Hogwarts'. Erstaunlicherweise war sie mit Hagrid gut befreundet...

Danach betrachtete das Gespräch die Ereignisse draußen. Albus vertraute also Harry zu, dass schon etwa zwanzig Schüler einen geliebten Menschen wegen Voldemorts oder eines seiner Anhänger und dass die Leute oft besorgt ansahen, wie die Briefe kamen, aus Furcht, einen schwarzen Brief vor sich landen zu sehen. Zu dieser Zeit sei es gewöhnlich, Briefumschläge jener Farbe, damit der Empfänger sich isolieren könne, bevor er den Inhalt lese, aber oft brachen die Schüler dort, wo sie saßen, in Tränen aus, bevor sie weg liefen.

Die Titel der Tageszeitungen waren auch viel beobachtet, weil die Abonnierten nach der Anzeige neuer Angriffe oder der letzteren Maßnahmen der Regierung suchten. Wenn die Jüngeren die Gründe einer solchen Haltung noch nicht völlig verstanden, wurden sie dennoch von der Spannung bei den Älteren allmählich infiziert.

Kurz und gut sei die Atmosphäre wirklich düster gewesen, wenn eine Gruppe von Schülern sich nicht dazu entschlossen hätten, sie so oft zu entspannen wie sie es konnten. Da er diese Worte aussprach, ließ Albus ein schelmisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen und sein Blick funkelte. Harry verstand sofort, dass er auf das umstoßende Verhältnis der Rumtreiber anspielte und plötzlich war er sehr stolz auf seinem Vater und seinen Freunden.

Schließlich erwähnte der Schulleiter die Ereignisse des vorigen Tags.

„Sie haben einen großen Eindruck gemacht, da Sie die Thestrale Hogwarts' benutzt haben, jedoch schien Mr Pettigrew von der Reise, die Sie ihn machen ließen, wenig profitiert zu haben. Außerdem sind Ihre beiden Kollegen ziemlich berühmt und, das muss man ja zugeben, werfen ihren Schatten auf Sie. Die Schüler misstrauen Ihnen und beneiden die Jüngeren. Sie gehen das Risiko ein, einige Probleme zu haben, um sich zu imponieren...", sagte er ihm Bescheid.

„Vor solchen Problemen fürchte ich mich nicht", antwortete Harry bagatellisierend.

„Vielleicht, dennoch könnte es die Arbeitsatmosphäre etwas nachteilig sein", fuhr der alte Mann fort.

Harry drehte sich fragend um ihn.

„Was suggerieren Sie?"

„Schlagen Sie stark", antwortete er. „Finden Sie ein Mittel, um gleichzeitig ihren Respekt und ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Je früher Sie handeln, desto besser wirkt es. Zur Zeit ist ihre Beliebtheit nicht sehr hoch, muss ich sagen..."

Harry starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, dann drehte er sich nachdenklich zum See. Ein Mittel, um ihren Respekt zu gewinnen...

„Nun", sagte Albus nach einer Weile, „glaube ich, dass ich Sie alleine werde überlegen lassen. Ich muss mich mit einer Menge Papierkram beschäftigen und es ist Zeit, dass ich es endlich aufhöre, sie zum Nimmerleintag zu verschieben, sonst wird das Ministerium schließlich die Geduld verlieren. Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück wieder."

„Vielleicht...", antwortete Harry nachdenklich.

Der Schulleiter blieb still, da er aufstehen wollte.

„Gut, gut", sagte er lächelnd. „Ich sehe, dass Sie nicht vor haben zu schleppen."

Harry lächelte zurück und in seinem Blick war ein schelmisches Licht.

„Ich denke, dass der Tag nämlich sehr wirkungsvoll sein wird, Herr Schulleiter."

„Oh, nennen Sie mich bitte Albus. Versuchen Sie ja dennoch, nicht zu spät zu Ihrem ersten Unterricht anzukommen", fügte der alte Mann beiläufig hinzu und fing an, sich zu entfernen.

„Haben Sie keine Angst, ich habe es nicht vor."

Der Schulleiter entfernte sich lächelnd und Harry sah ihm nach bis zu den Toren des Schlosses.

'Bis dahin muss ich aber viel tun', endete er für sich selbst. 'Schließlich hatten heute diese Alpträume eine gute Wirkung.'

Er stand sorgfältig auf und umhüllte sich in seine Kappe, um seinen Körper vor der Frische der Nacht zu schützen. Zum Glück behielten die Nächte Septembers noch etwas vom zu Ende gehenden Sommer, oder sonst hätte er in den nächsten Tagen durch den Feld Krankenflügel gehen müssen, wie es eine Ecke seines Geistes bemerkte. Harry schenkte keine Aufmerksamkeit daran, drehte sich um den Verbotenen Wald, lächelte und ging zum Rand.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass zwei stechende blaue Augen von den ein wenig geöffneten Doppeltoren der großen Eingangshalle her neugierig nach sahen, wie er unter die ersten Bäume verschwand. Albus schob den Türflügel sanft zurück und ging nachdenklich zu seinem Arbeitszimmer zurück. Er war sicher, dass ihm diese Rekrut letzter Minute ihm viele Überraschungen geben würden und zumindest so viele Geheimnisse vor ihm versteckte. Wenn er aber um Eines noch tiefer überzeugt war, war es, dass er selten so ungeduldig gewesen war zu wissen, was Davies finden würde...

Harry ging seit schon einer guten halben Stunde, als er endlich hörte, was er erwartet hatte: Hufgeräusche. Er blieb geduldig still und wartete, bis der Zentaur zu ihm gelangte. Das kastanienbraunes Fell und das strenges, von schwarzen Haaren gerahmtes Gesicht erschien in das Licht der Sterne und des ersten Mondviertels.

'Hervorragend', dachte Harry. 'Um so viel hatte ich nicht gebeten.'

„Was machen Sie hier, Mensch?"

„Eigentlich suchte ich nach Ihnen, Magorian."

Der Zentaur blinzelte und Harry lächelte. Magorian schien, die Fassung wieder zu finden, und sein Gesicht traf einen seltsamen Ausdruck.

„Sie sind der Mensch, der Sie den Lauf des Gestirns gestört haben, oder?"

„Ich kenne die Geheimnisse des Gestirns nicht gut genug, um fest zu legen, ob ich ihn ja gestört habe oder nicht, aber das wäre nämlich sehr möglich."

„Unser Volk sieht zum ersten Mal ein solches Phänomen", insistierte Magorian und runzelte die Augenbrauen. „Das Himmelgewölbe ist völlig gestört, wir können nichts mehr darin lesen."

„Weil die Zukunft nicht mehr existiert", sagte Harry sanft. „Das meint einfach, dass sie wieder aufgebaut werden muss."

Magorian stellte sich nervös auf seine beiden Hinterbeine und fiel wieder auf seinen vier Hufen.

„Wieder aufbauen... Sind Sie dazu da?", flüsterte er bestürzt.

„Ja. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es allein werde schaffen können."

Der Ausdruck des Zentauren wurde wieder hochnäsig.

„Wenn Sie um unsere Hilfe bitten wollen..."

„Ich bitte Sie um nichts", brach ihn Harry ab. „_Sie_ müssen diese Entscheidung treffen. Ich habe den Lauf des Gestirns gestört, ich bin dazu entschlossen, ihn wieder stabil zu machen, auch wenn ich dass allein tun muss. Denken Sie nur daran, dass es sein kann, dass ich scheitere, und dann werden andere meine Stelle übernehmen und die Himmelskarte wird davon der gegenüber, die Sie bisher kannten, umso mehr geändert werden."

„Sie haben unsere Kenntnis verfälscht", fuhr der Zentaur fast schmollend fort. „Wir verabscheuen es, uns selber so unwissend zu fühlen..."

Harry starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich an.

„Ich will Ihr Volk nicht beleidigen, Magorian, aber vielleicht sind die Zentauren zu lange davon überzeugt geblieben, dass das Wissen immer zu greifen sein würde. Glauben Sie nicht, dass es für Sie die Zeit wäre zu handeln, um immer noch frei zu diesem Wissen zu gelangen?"

Magorian machte einen neuen Seitensprung, ohne von Harry abzublicken, so war er von seinen Worten überrascht. Eine lange Stille betonte Harrys letzte Worte.

„Ich werde meinem Volk Ihre Worte weitersagen", sagte er und zwang sich, seine Stimme, in der dennoch ein wenig Zweifel spürbar war, so fest wir möglich zu halten. „Sind Sie hier mit dem einzigen Ziel gekommen, dieses Gespräch zu halten?"

„Eigentlich nicht", gestand Harry lächelnd zu. „Ich hoffte, dass Sie, der Sie diesen Wald so gut kennen, mich mit manchen seiner Bewohner Kontakt könnten aufnehmen lassen."

Magorian runzelte die Augenbrauen.

„Und mit welchen jener Bewohner, von denen Sie reden, möchten Sie sich treffen?"

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Sirius!"

Der Jugendliche murrte kaum, als er den Schrei seines besten Freundes hörte. Aus Verzweiflung drehte sich Letzterer um Remus, der aus dem Badezimmer kam.

„Das ist nicht möglich, er wird schlimmer als Peter!"

„Hey!", protestierte der Betroffene schwach.

Wurmschwanz saß auf seinem Bett mit zerzaustem Haar und schaute ins Leere. James schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit und packte seine Ärmel mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck. Da er verstand, was er tun wollte, legte Remus seine Sachen auf sein Bett und näherte sich ihm mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Möchtest du Hilfe?", schlug er vor.

„Gerne."

„Was macht ihr?", fragte Peter intrigiert.

„Wir benutzen große Maßnahmen", antwortete James, indem er seine Finger zwischen der Matratze und dem Bett am Bettkopf.

Remus handelte auf der anderen Seite gleich und nach einem Kopfzeichen hoben sie gleichzeitig den Bettrand, so dass sein Besitzer gleich danach mit der Matratze über seinem Körper auf dem Boden lag.

„Geht's euch nicht gut?", rief Sirius aus, der jetzt voll wach war.

Er warf James und Remus, die nach ihrer bösen Tat wie Peter in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen waren, vernichtende Blicke zu, ergriff wütend seine Uniform und richtete sich zum Badezimmer, indem er für sich selbst murrte:

„Die da sind voll durchgedreht, kann nichts Gutes von ihnen kommen..."

Nach einer Viertelstunde und einem wieder gut sehenden Bett schafften es die Rumtreiber schließlich, zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter zu laufen, und dort ließen sie sich in Sessel fallen.

„Nun, Wurmschwanz?", fragte Sirius. „Erzähl mal, wie war die Reise mit Davies?"

Fünftklässler, die nah von ihnen saßen, spitzten die Ohren zu, um zuzuhören, aber Peter schien, sich dessen nicht bewusst zu werden, denn er zitterte heftig.

„Schrecklich. Aber zugleich", fügte er wie für sich selbst hinzu, „war es echt schön..."

Überrascht sahen sich die drei anderen Rumtreiber an.

„Wie kann es zugleich schrecklich und schön, Peter?", fragte James, der aus Missverstehen die Augenbrauen runzelte.

„Ich... eigentlich war es wirklich erschreckend, dieses unsichtbare Ding zu besteigen", stotterte Peter. „Als wir abgeflogen sind, hätte ich geglaubt, ich würde vor Schreck sterben. Als ich aber die Augen aufgemacht habe, war es... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen kann... tja, eigentlich magisch..."

Da er sah, dass die Anderen die Augenbrauen noch mehr runzelten, sprach er weiter:

„Seht ihr, wir waren hoch über dem Boden und am Anfang hatte ich Angst. Aber nach einer Weile war es, als würde ich allein fliegen... ich meine, ich sah das Geschöpf nicht, das mich trug, ich sah nur, was _darunter_ lag... und das war wirklich schön. Ich glaube ja, dass ich die ganze Reise lang geglaubt habe, ich wäre in einem Traum vertieft, und ich bin nur dann erwacht, als wir gelandet haben."

James, Sirius und Remus beobachteten die Augen voller Bewunderung ihres Freundes und sahen sich wieder einander an.

„Peter", fasste James zusammen, „du meinst, dass du die ganze Reise von London bis hier um sehr viele Meter Höhe auf einem Geschöpf, das du sogar nicht sehen konntest, ohne ein Mal Schwindel zu spüren? Du, der du von einem aus festen Steinen bestehenden Turm nicht zu Hogwarts' Boden herunter sehen kannst, ohne dass es dir Übel wird?"

Peter erblasste plötzlich und machte sich bequemer in seinem Sessel.

„Wenn du es so sagst, würde ich mich beinahe übergeben... Aber", fügte er hinzu, da sein Blick sich in die Leere vertiefte und seine Wangen wieder Farben gewannen, „es war wirklich wunderschön."

Seine Freunde sahen sich zum dritten Mal einander an und Sirius saß dann wieder gerade auf seinem Sessel mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Ich hatte euch ja gesagt, dass er genial ist!"

Die Rumtreiber erreichten die Große Halle und die hin- und hergehende Aufregung, die immer beim ersten Unterrichtstag dort herrschte. Sirius warf sofort einen Blick zum Lehrertisch hin und gleich danach machten die drei anderen auch so.

„Davies ist nicht da", bemerkte Tatze und runzelte die Augenbrauen.

„Man könnte sich ja fragen, ob dieser Kerl je isst", sagte James.

„Ich lasse euch los", sagte Remus an. „Ich muss die Stundenpläne geben."

Der junge Werwolf richtete sich zur großen Silhouette von McGonagall, die auf der anderen Seite der Halle stand, und wurde bald von Lily Evans getroffen, die mit ihren Freundin Anna gerade angekommen war. James betrachtete das Mädchen einen Augenblick lang, bevor Sirius ihn zur Realität wieder rief.

„Lieber Freund, könntest du dein liebevolles Herz vergessen, während wir uns um unsere Magen kümmern?"

James drehte sich um seinen lächelnden besten Freund und folgte ihm zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Er setzte sich neben ihm und Peter gegenüber und Sirius stichelte ihn weiter.

„Ehrlich, James, was findest du bei diesem Mädchen? Während die Hälfte der Schule an deinen Füßen liegen könnte, wenn du eine Geste machen würdest?"

„Ich verbessere dich, Sirius: _an deinen Füßen_ liegt die Hälfte der Schule."

Tatze lächelte ihm breit zu, ohne sich um die Mädchen zu drehen, die von überall in der Großen Halle zu ihm blickten, seitdem er eingetreten war.

„Na, alter Freund, das nennt man Zierlichkeit... Aber alles in allem bist du ja der beliebteste Quidditchspieler in der ganzen Schule!"

„Nicht für alle", sagte James und drehte sich um Lily, die das eine Ende des Tischs erreichte und anfing, die Pergamente zu geben.

Am anderen Tischende tat Remus das gleiche und bald ließ er vor sie vier Pergamentstücke fallen, unter denen Seins. Die drei anderen ergriffen gierig die Stücke Pergament und lasen die Kolumnen schnell durch.

„Kräuterkunde zuerst", murrte James. „Wir müssen die Sechstklässler darum bitten, am Ende des Unterrichts unsere Leichen zu nehmen, ich möchte wirklich begraben werden."

Neben ihm prustete Sirius los, ohne von der Tabelle zu schauen.

„Oh nein!", rief er mit einem leidenden Ausdruck. „Wir haben Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erst Morgen. Das ist ungerecht!"

„Wir sollten wissen, wer Davies zuerst hat, um mehr zu erfahren", bemerkte Remus, als er mit leeren Händen zu ihnen wieder kam.

„Die Siebtklässler von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff", ließ Anderson, die neben Peter saß, nachlässig los, während sich Lily neben sie setzte.

Die vier Rumtreiber drehten sich um die genannten Tische und sahen nämlich, wie die Älteren besorgten Mienen machten.

„Pah!", schnüffelte Sirius hochnäsig. „Sie wissen nicht, wie glücklich sie sind."  
„Ich frage mich, was Davies wohl tut", murmelte James mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck, indem er sich um den einzigen leeren Platz am Lehrertisch drehte.

Die anderen Schüler hatten es jetzt bemerkt und die besorgten Blicke verwandelten sich zu erstaunten und unsicheren Ausdrucken. Bevor sich die Hypothesen aber entwickeln konnten, ließ ein dummer Lärm jener wissen, die nah von der großen Eingangshalle saßen, dass Doppeltüre der Eingangshalle gerade aufgemacht worden waren. Die Gespräche stoppten plötzlich, als Davies an den Türen zur großen Halle gedankenlos vorbeiging. Sirius stieß einen gedämpften Schrei aus.

Ihre Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war damit beschäftigt, kleine Zweige und dürre Blätter aus seinen langen Haaren wegzunehmen, während er ging, und sein Gesicht war mit Schnitten bedeckt. Der Zustand seiner Kleidung war auch nicht sehr gut. Als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war, drehte Harry den Kopf und lächelte. Die Schüler folgten seinem Blick und sahen, dass ein gleiches von einem schelmischen Licht in den Augen begleitetes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters da war.

Davies verschwand zur Treppe, bevor irgendjemand anders reagieren konnte.

„Er ist ja nicht... in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen, oder?", fragte Remus mit weit offenen Augen.

„Kennst du einen anderen Ort nah Hogwarts, wo er in solch einem Zustand ausgekommen wäre?", erwiderte James, ohne von der Großen Eingangshalle zu blicken.

Nah von ihnen fingen die Gespräche wieder an.

„Noch ein Bekloppter an dieser Stelle", sagte Anna Anderson ruhig. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal und wird sicher nicht das letzte Mal sein."

„Anna!", tadelte sie Lily, die die Augenbrauen runzelte. „Gestern sah er sympathisch aus."

Anna zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder an ihren Baconteller.

„Zumindest werden uns July und Eloïse Bescheid sagen können", fügte Lily hinzu, indem sie sich um die beiden Ravenclaws drehte, die fast so aussahen, als hätte man sie gerade zu Tode verurteilt. „Ich hoffe, es wird ihnen dabei ganz gut gehen..."

Harry war zu seinen Quartieren zurückgekehrt, um sich umzuziehen und sich das Gesicht kurz zu putzen. Der Gang durch den Verbotenen Wald war nie ein Spaziergang, selbst wenn ein Zentaur, der den Wald perfekt kannte, einen führte. Und jene, die er gesucht hatte, wohnten mitten im Wald. Der Vorteil war, dass man jetzt mehr auf seine mehrfache Wunden aufmerksam war als auf seine roten Augen mit Ringen darunter...

Jetzt lehnte er geduldig an der Wand neben seinem Klassenzimmer und wartete darauf, dass seine ersten Schüler es annahmen, anzukommen. Einige Schüler von Ravenclaw, unter deren er July Backson und Eloïse McDonald, Lilys zwei Freundinnen, wieder erkannte, erreichten schließlich den Gang. Bald kamen ihre anderen Kommilitonen noch dazu, und sie sammelten sich neben ihm, während in Hogwarts den Unterrichtsanfang erklang.

„Warum treten wir nicht ein?", fragte misstrauisch einen Ravenclaw.

„Da der Unterricht draußen stattfindet", sagte Harry an.

Die Schüler fingen an, unruhig zu werden, und sahen sich einander besorgt an.

„Fürchten Sie sich nicht", fügte er lächelnd hinzu. „Wir werden in den Verbotenen Wald nicht treten. Kommen Sie mit."

Er zeigte ihnen, ihm nachzulaufen, und richtete sich zur Großen Eingangshalle. Die Jugendlichen folgten ihm widerwillig. Als sie draußen waren, richtete sich Harry gerade zum Waldrand.

„Sie hatten gesagt, dass wir nicht dort eintreten würden!", rief ein Hufflepuff mit einer leicht furchtsamen Stimme.

„Und ich habe nicht gelogen", sagte Harry über seine Schulter hin. „Fürchtet Sie sich nicht, wir werden am Rand stoppen. Sie gehen kein Risiko ein."

Dann folgten ihm die Siebtklässler wieder. Da sie unter den Schatten der Bäume ankamen, stoppten mehrere plötzlich und lehnten es ab, weiter zu gehen. Harry aber stoppte auch und drehte sich um sie.

„Ihr dürft euch setzen.", sagte er und machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab.

Der Gras um sie herum, der vom Morgenregen gewischt wurde, wurde trocken und die Schüler setzten sich zögernd. Harry blieb vor ihnen stehend.

„Sie sind alle", fing er an, „der schlimmen Ereignisse bewusst, die zur Zeit in der Zaubererwelt geschehen."

Einige Schüler bewegten sich unruhig.

„Aber ich will Ihnen eine Frage stellen: glauben Sie, dass nur die Zauberer gedroht sind?"

Eine oder zwei Hände erhoben sich schüchtern.

„Ja... Sie heißen?"

„Marc Abbot", antwortete der junge Hufflepuff mit den braunen Haaren. „Die Muggel auch, oder?"

Harry vermutete kurz, dass der junge Mann Hannas Vater sein würde.

„Das stimmt, Mr Abbot, auch die Muggel. Aber nicht nur sie. Suchen Sie weiter."

Die Schüler sahen sich perplex einander an.

„Nun, Sie wissen schon, dass der Dunkle Lord die Muggel und jene verabscheut, die er 'Schlammblüter' nennt..."

Harry grinste, als er hörte, wie dieses Wort auf seiner Zunge klang.

„Aber wissen Sie nicht, dass er andere Völker für den so genannten „Reinblutzauberern" unterworfen hält?"

Eine andere Hand wurde gehoben.

„Ja, Miss McDonald?", lächelte Harry.

„Sie meinen, alle nicht-menschliche Geschöpfe?", antwortete das Mädchen zögernd.

„Genau. Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw."

Harry behielt ein anderes Grinsen, da diese Worte durch seine Lippen kamen. Dies war noch komischer als dann, als er seinen Patenonkel mit seinem Nachnamen nannte.

„Wie es Miss McDonald gerade gesagt hat, hält Voldemort-"

Alle zitterten.

'Mensch, den ist mir entkommen. Tja, und wozu nicht?', dachte Harry irritiert.

„-hält Voldemort", sprach er weiter und sah die Schüler fast bedrohend an, „alle Nicht-Menschlichen, egal ob intelligent oder nicht, für uns unterworfen und kaum für mehr als Tiere. Wer kann mir intelligente Nicht-Menschliche Völker geben?"

Diesmal wurden mehrere Hände gehoben. Harry befragte eine junge Ravenclaw.

„Die Zentaure", sagte jene mit einem misstrauischen Blick zum Verbotenen Wald, „und die Hauselfen. Und auch die Riesen."

Die anderen Jugendlichen brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Es gibt ja nichts Lustiges!", fuhr Harry dazwischen. „Selbst, wenn es Ihnen dumm dünken kann, können die Riesen unter anderen reden und werden also für ein intelligentes Volk gehalten. Ihr Gehirn ist nur etwas weniger entwickelt als unseres."

Die Stille folgte diesen Worten.

„Ein anderes intelligentes Volk? Mr Abbot?"

„Die Kobolden, Sir", antwortete der junge Mann.

„Natürlich, ja, die Kobolden. Sehen Sie keine anderen?"

Die Jugendlichen bewegten sich unruhig auf dem Gras.

„Sir", griff ein Ravenclaw mit einem schüchternen Ausdruck ein, „die anderen Völker sind Legende, die man den Kindern erzählt..."

„Wirklich?", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Die Legende haben aber immer einen wahren Grund, oder? Sag mir denn, worüber Sie denken?"

Der Ravenclaw warf seinen Kommilitonen einen nervösen Blick zu, schien, sich anzuschicken, etwas zu sagen, dann änderte er seine Meinung und sagte etwas anders.

„Die Zwerge?"

Spöttische Lächeln kamen zu den Lippen einiger Ravenclaws.

„Die Zwerge existieren wirklich."

Die Lächeln wurden zu ungläubigen Blicken.

„Das kann ich Ihnen versichern", fügte Harry lächelnd hinzu. „Ich bin selber welchen begegnet. Aber es schien, dass Sie sich anschickten, etwas anders zu sagen, oder?", fragte er den Ravenclaw und ignorierte dabei die Schüler, die angefangen hatten, miteinander zu reden.

Der Ravenclaw sah niedergeschlagenaus.

„Hm... ich..."

„Nun, zögern Sie nicht", riet Harry sanft. „Woran dachten Sie?"

Der Ravenclaw fing an zu erröten und sich unruhig zu bewegen. Schließlich flüsterte er:

„Die Elfen."

Sofort lagen alle anderen Schüler gebeugt auf dem Boden und waren in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Das Gesicht des Ravenclaw sah jetzt wie eine zu reife Tomate aus.

„Genug!"

Die Stimme ihres jungen Lehrers war wie ein Schüler saßen plötzlich erstaunt gerecht und der junge Ravenclaw erhob wieder die Augen.

„Wie ich es Ihnen soeben gesagt habe, gibt es keinen Grund zu lachen."

Alle Jugendlichen sahen ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. Man flüsterte allmählich 'Er denkt es ja nicht?' und 'Er will es uns nicht glaubenlassen?' Harry schenkte keine Aufmerksamkeit daran. Mit einem letzten strengen Blick drehte er sich um den Rand des Waldes. Die Jugendlichen sahen, wie sein Blick dumm wurde, und hörten ihn in einer unbekannte Sprache sagen:

Devon, seid ihr da?

Die Schüler sprangen auf, als eine Antwort, die von einer harmonischen und singenden Stimme gesprochen war, aus den Waldschatten kam.

Ja, Harry. Wir kommen zu dir.

Man hörte kaum einen Blättersausenund gleich kamen zwei in grün bekleideten Silhouetten, die fast so aussahen wie schlanke Menschen, aus der Walddeckung. Einer der Ankömmlinge, der mit ihrem Lehrer gesprochen hatte, hatte ein langes blondes Haar und große grüne Augen, während die andere, eine Frau, ein kurz geschnittenes braunes Haar und graue Augen hatte. Sie hatten beide große Bogen mit Röchern voller Pfeiledabei. Die Schüler verstummten, als sie die leicht gespitzten Augen und die gespitzten Ohren sahen.

„Nun", sagte Harry und brach die völlige Stille, die jetzt über ihnen herrschte, „glaube ich, dass wir den Unterricht jetzt beginnen können, oder?"


	5. Kapitel 4

Nein, ihr träumt nicht! Hier bin ich – endlich – wieder mit dem vierten Kapitel von der französischen FF von Dragonwing4 Changer le passé. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Wie schon in "Die Entscheidung von Lord Voldemort" erwähnt, bin ich zur Zeit auf der Suche nach einem/r Betaleser/in, um die Übersetzung zu verbessern. Falls ihr also Zeit habt und mir dabei helfen möchtet, seid ihr recht herzlich willkommen!

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte gehören zu Mrs. Rowling und die Geschichte und die anderen Charaktere gehören zu Dragonwing4. Ich habe nur übersetzt.

**Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

* * *

**Eine ****zweite ****Chance:**

**Die Zunkunft verändern:**

Kapitel 4: Wo die restliche Welt Harry Davies' Existenz erfährt:

Bei der Mittagszeit wusste die ganze Schule, dass die Siebtklässler von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff zwei Elfen am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes begegnet waren, und die betroffenen Schüler wurden von Fragen überfallen, die sie genau so enthusiastisch beantworteten wie die anderen ihnen zuhörten. Harry war nun ständig von Blicken voller Bewunderung nachgesehen – egal, wo er hin ging – und er freute sich darüber zu hören, wie die heftigen Gespräche fortfuhren, sobald er den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Er war Albus noch nicht begegnet aber er hatte es eilig zu wissen, was der alte Schulleiter darüber denken würde.

Die Elfen, ein von Natur aus sehr schüchternes Volk, waren zuerst erschüttert worden, dass ein Mensch, den sie nie gesehen hatten, ihre Sprache konnte. Harry hatte ihnen dann seine Geschichte flüchtig erzählt – seine Herkunft, wie er hier hingekommen war, wie er dazu gezwungen worden war, die Sprache der meisten intelligenten Wesen zu lernen, um sie zu überzeugen, sich gegen Voldemort zu bewaffnen, bevor er sie zerstören würde, wie der Krieg gegen den Dunklen Lord geendet hatte – und wie mit den Zentauren hatte er ihnen suggeriert, über ihre Passivität der übrigen Welt gegenüber nachzudenken.

Danach hatte er sie gefragt, ob es nicht Zeit werde, dass die Zauberer ein für alle Mal ihre Existenz nicht als Legende sondern als Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut erkennen. Die Elfen hatten lange darüber debattiert und Harry hatte sich gefragt, ob er nicht besser nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und an einem anderen Tag wieder dorthin gehen müsste, als die Mehrheit der Elfen entschlossen hatte, dass er Recht hatte.

Dann hatte er vorgeschlagen, dass ihn zwei unter ihnen bis zum Waldrand begleiten und dort einer Gruppe junger Menschen vorgestellt werden würden. Er hatte versprochen, dass diese Gruppe begrenzt sein würde, da die Elfen den anderen intelligenten Arten gegenüber sehr schüchtern waren, und dass sie am Baumrand bleiben würden, damit sie nicht an der Entfernung von ihrem natürlichen Wohnort litten.

Devon war ein Elf, den Harry neunzehn Jahre später hätte kennen lernen sollen, aber dank ihres außergewöhnlich langen Lebens älterten die Elfen sehr langsam. Sie waren also ganz schnell die Freunde wieder geworden, die sie für den jungen Auror eines Tages gewesen waren, und Devon hatte dem Zauberer vertraut und seinen Vorschlag angenommen. Seine Genossin, Laurana, war entschlossen, ihn nicht allein vor einer ganzen Menschentruppe zu lassen, und sie hatte ihn begleiten wollen.

Während der ganzen Unterrichtsstunde hatte also Harry als Dolmetscher zwischen der ungeduldigen Fragen seiner Schüler und der singenden Antworten der Elfen gedient. Am Ende des Unterrichts waren Devon und Laurana beruhigt zu ihrem Wald zurückgekehrt und die Jugendlichen, die sehr aufgeregt aber enttäuscht waren, dass es so schnell vorbei gewesen war, waren zum Schloss hinauf gelaufen. Die Gerede hatten sich ganz schnell mitten in den Steinmauern verbreitet. In der Bibliothek waren die wenigen Regale über die Nicht-Menschlichen Völker entleert.

Kurz und gut war Harry völlig zufrieden. Er war es umso mehr, als er die Große Halle zum Mittagessen betrat – eigentlich die erste Mahlzeit, an der er in Hogwarts teilnahm: am gleichen Morgen hatte er bei den Elfen gefrühstückt. Jene, die nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, der Erzählung ihrer Mitschüler zuzuhören, bemerkten, dass er eingetreten war, und schlugen ihre Nachbarn mit den Ellbogen. Bald sahen alle vier Tische ihm nach und die Ausdrücke waren verschieden – es ging vom Respekt zur Bewunderung oder noch zum Misstrauen oder zum Ich-weiß-nicht-mehr-was-ich-denken-soll-also-warte -ich-Mal.

Harry, den es amüsierte, tat, als hätte er nichts gesehen, und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl zwischen der Lehrerin für Zaubertränke und Thomson. Professor Kraftbrüh hatte offenbar nichts besonders bemerkt und bediente sich Kalbbraten mit ihrem gewöhnlichen leeren Ausdruck aber Thomson warf ihm nun schiefe Blicke zu, als wüsste er nicht, ob er ein besonders seltenes und interessantes Geschöpf oder eine tödliche Gefahr für jeden war, der ihn berührte. Harry bemerkte aber, dass sein Stuhl etwas weiter von dem Seinigen stand als er normalerweise stehen sollte und er hatte große Schwierigkeiten, ein breites Lächeln zu verkneifen.

„Nun, nun", rief der Schulleiter aus, der zwei Stühle weiter saß. „Hier ist anscheinend unser Tagesheld. Heute haben Sie besonders stark gehandelt."

„Ich habe gehört, dass Ihren Ratschlägen immer gut zu folgen sind", erwiderte Harry lächelnd.

„Ich möchte aber sehr gerne erfahren, wo sie die elfische Sprache gelernt haben?", fragte Albus. „Außerdem sind die Elfen nach dem, was ich gehört hatte, ein besonders schüchternes Volk."

Harry konnte fast hören, wie die ganze Halle den Atem hielt, um ihr Gespräch besser zu hören. Er lächelte ein bisschen mehr.

Als er den Elfen seine Geschichte erzählt hatte, hatte Harry wohl präzisiert, dass sie sie nicht weiter erzählen sollten, aber er hatte es vor allem getan, weil er einer der wenigen – und wahrscheinlicher der einzige – Nicht-Elfen, der ihre Sprache konnte, und weil er wusste, dass dieses Volk den Geheimnissen gegenüber sehr diskret war, die nicht die Ihrigen waren. Er war aber nicht entschlossen, den Versuch zu wagen, Elfischstunden zu geben – außerdem hatten ihn seine Waldfreunde deutlich verstehen lassen, dass es ihnen nicht gefallen würde.

„Es tut mir Leid, Albus", entschuldigte er sich. „Ich habe versprochen, ich darf nichts sagen."

Der alte Schulleiter nahm die Ausrede an und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu seiner Lammkeule, was den Lehrern und den Schülern einlud, das gleiche zu tun.

oOoOoOo

„Entschuldigung, Evans?"

Lily erhob den Kopf und starrte den vor ihr stehenden Jungen misstrauisch an.

„Was willst du, Potter?"

„Es nützt nicht, so schroff zu sein", schnüffelte James. „Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mit einigen dieser Bücher fertig wärst?"

Lily starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Seit wann beladet sich der große James Potter mit Büchern, um sich zu erkundigen?"

James verzog das Gesicht.

„Das ist nicht für mich, sondern für Sirius. Er ist mit Davies besessen, es ist nicht mehr möglich, ihn davon loszumachen. Nun, bist du fertig?"

Lily machte einige aufgeschlagene Bücher zu und reichte sie dem Rumtreiber, ohne von ihm abzublicken.

„Das stimmt, dass er zur Zeit komisch zu sein scheint."

„Da hast du völlig Recht", seufzte James. „Und du bist es ja nicht, die du den größten Teil des Tages mit ihm verbringst. Na ja... Bis dann, Evans!"

Der Jugendliche mit dem schwarzen Haar entfernte sich mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung. Lily starrte ihn an, bis er zwischen zwei Regalen verschwand. Was, keine Prahlerei? Keinen neuen Versuch, mit ihr zu gehen? Man könnte ja glauben, dass er seit dem vorigen Jahr gereift hätte...

'Nein', tadelte sie sich. '_Das_ ist unmöglich, Lily...'

Und sie vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Bücher.

Zur gleichen Zeit legte James seine Last schwerlich vor Sirius. Sein Freund hob nicht Mal den Kopf, da er in _Höchst feenhafte Geschichten und rein fantastische Märchen_ vertieft war. Remus, dessen Astronomiesachen vor ihm lagen, starrte ihn fasziniert an. Er drehte sich um James, als er ihn sich setzen hörte.

„Wenn ich bedenke, dass es ein Kerl ist, den er seit kaum einer Woche kennt, der es geschafft hat, was ich seit sechs Jahren vergeblich versuchte: ihn über zehn Minuten in der Bibliothek zu behalten! Ich werde schließlich neidisch auf ihn werden..."

„Eh, schaut Mal!", rief Peter am gleichen Augenblick aus. „In dem da liegt das Bild eines Elfen!"

Er zeigte das Buch, das er in der Hand hielt und blätterte. Sirius beugte sich sofort zu ihm.

„Wo denn? Zeige mal!"

James sah sie betrübt an.

„Sag ja nicht, dass auch du besessen wirst, Peter?"

Peter errötete.

„Aber... tja, ich finde, dass... Elfen ja interessant sind, nicht wahr?"

James schüttelte den Kopf mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck und drehte sich um Remus.

„Gut, dann sind wir beide die einzigen, die noch unbefangen sind, oder, Moony?"

Der Werwolf blickte mit breit offenen Augen zu ihm und zeigte die anderen beiden Rumtreiber, die beide in ihren Büchern wieder vertieft waren.

„Entschuldige, James, aber wie willst du, dass ich unbefangen bleibe, wenn ich _das da_ sehe? Ich werde schließlich glauben müssen, dass dieser Kerl was Besonderes hat!"

James seufzte laut und machte sich in seinem Sessel bequemer.

„Okay, ich vermute, dass ich dann nichts mehr sage. Immerhin werden sie es ja nicht bemerken...", fügte er mit einem verzweifelten Blick zu Wurmschwanz und Tatze, die nicht Mal aufblickten.

oOoOoOo

Harry profitierte von seinem Nachmittag, um in den Lehrersaal zu gehen. Da sich die Auroren eine einzige Stelle zu dritt teilten, verfügten sie über viel mehr freie Zeit als die anderen Personalmitglieder aber in der Tat war es nicht wirklich freie Zeit, da sie ihre Rolle als Wächter noch dazu übernehmen mussten. Harry fand übrigens O'Brien und Thomson, die zusammen am anderen Ende des Zimmers an einem Tisch saßen und über etwas gebeugt waren, was er nicht sehen konnte. Er näherte sich und setzte sich neben sie, was sie hoch aufspringen ließ.

„Darf ich teilnehmen?", bat er mit einer ruhigen Stimme.

Unwohl wechselten die beiden Auroren einen Blick und Thomson ergriff das Wort:

„Ja, wir wollten gerade mit Ihnen sprechen..."

Er richtete sich in seinem Sessel wieder auf und Harry erblickte eine Karte von Hogwarts und von der Nähe der Schule, die auf dem Tisch lag. Selbst Hogsmeade stand darauf.

„Wir dachten daran, neue Schutzvorrichtungen in der Schule einzustellen."

„Auf den Mauern? Sie sind aber, so glaube ich, mit Zaubern überladen, und ich zweifle daran, dass wir drei genug wären, um mächtigere hinzuzufügen..."

„Ja. Darum dachten wir eher an etwas anderes..."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, um sie einzuladen, weiter zu sprechen, und O'Brien beugte sich zur Karte und zeigte die Grenzen von Hogwarts' Gelände.

„Die Schutzvorrichtungen, von denen sie reden, sind tatsächlich sehr mächtig", erklärte sie. „Aber eben wegen dieser Macht können sie nicht überall gleich mächtig sein. Zahlreiche Schulleiter von Hogwarts haben es versucht, das Problem zu lösen, aber sie haben es nicht geschafft. Daher haben sie entschlossen, dass die höchste Macht den schwächeren Teilen gegeben werden sollten wie in der Nähe des Eintrittsportals oder auf dem ganzen freien Gelände, das den Verbotenen Wald vom See trennt und fast bis zu Hogsmeade reicht..."

Harry nickte wegen der Genauigkeit der Schlussfolgerung.

„Sie denken daran, andere Schutzvorrichtungen in den weniger gut geschützten Orten einzustellen?"

„Das stimmt", nickte Thomson. „Wir dachten schon daran, dass wir die Meerleute vom See davon überzeugen könnten, für uns einzugreifen, wenn der Dunkle Lord von dieser Seite her angreifen würde, sei es nur, um sie zu verspäten, bis uns die Mitglieder des Ministeriums einholen können. Der Schulleiter könnte es tun, da er ihre Sprache kennt. Es bleibt aber noch..."

„Der Verbotene Wald übrig", vervollständigte Harry an seiner Stelle.

Thomson nickte. Natürlich war es logisch. Der Verbotene Wald deckte wohl über zwei Drittel des Außenteils Hogwarts'. Nacheinander hatten die Schulleiter geschätzt, dass der Wald als solcher schon eine Schutzvorrichtung war aber dennoch konnte er von wohl vorbereiteten und willigen Mann durchquert werden.

„Sie wollten, dass ich den Waldvölkern um das gleiche bitte wie das, um das Dumbledore die Meerleute bitten würde?", fragte Harry nachdenklich.

Die beiden Auroren nickten und starrten ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Leider kann ich das nicht tun."

„Aber warum?", sagte Thomson, der die Augenbrauen runzelte.

„Aus dem guten Grund, dass die Elfen wie die Zentauren es verabscheuen, sich in die Affären der anderen Völker einzumischen."

„Aber es betrifft nicht mehr die Menschen alleine!", rief O'Brien aus. „Alle intelligente Völker werden von der Drohung des Dunklen Lords betroffen..."

Harry hob eine Hand, um sie abzubrechen.

„Ich weiß all das", sagte er. „Sie aber haben Schwierigkeiten, es zu fassen. Am Anfang kommt das Problem ja von einem Menschen."

Die beiden Auroren zogen ein saures Gesicht.

„Nichtsdestotrotz", fuhr Harry fort, „habe ich ihnen die Lage so gut erklärt wie ich es konnte und sie werden darüber nachdenken. Die beiden Elfen, die heute Morgen da gewesen sind, waren irgendwie ein Hinweis darauf, dass meine Argumente irgendwo getroffen haben, da sie es angenommen haben, ihre Existenz zu enthüllen."

Thomson starrte ihn lange an.

„Sie können sie also gar nicht um weitere Hilfe bitten?"

„Tja", überlegte Harry, „ich vermute, dass ich sie einfach darum bitten könnte, uns zu benachrichtigen, falls Todesser durch ihren Wald marschieren würden. Immerhin kennt ihn keiner besser als sie und ein Angriff wäre für sie sicher nicht unspürbar..."

„Das wäre natürlich schon was", seufzte Thomson. „Es würde uns ein bisschen Zeit gewähren, um uns darauf vorzubereiten, sie zu empfangen..."

Sie sprachen eine Weile lang weiter über strategische Fragen aber es erschien ihnen allen, dass sie nicht viel mehr tun konnten.

'Das dachte ich ja schon', bemerkte Harry. 'Drei Auroren sind zu viel oder zu wenig.'

O'Brien entschuldigte sich, um zu ihrem Klassenzimmer und ihren neuen Schülern zu gehen, und Thomson ließ sich einige Minuten mehr, bevor er das gleiche tat, da es ihm offenbar widerlich war, Harry allein zu lassen. Doch waren ihre Stundenpläne arrangiert worden, damit mindestens einer von ihnen an jedem Augenblick frei und bereit war einzugreifen, und Harry war dann daran. Thomson musste ja aufgeben, als die Glocke klang, um den Anfang der Unterrichtsstunden anzuzeigen, und er lief vom Lehrersaal weg.

Harry, der allein geblieben war, machte sich bequemer in seinem Sessel.

'Gut', dachte er, 'nun werde ich ein Mittel finden müssen, um die Zeit zu vertreiben.'

oOoOoOo

Bei den Siebtklässlern von Gryffindor war es am nächsten Morgen noch ein Mal sehr unruhig. Sirius, der in der Nacht kaum hatte schlafen können, hatte seine Gesellen um eine etwas zu frühe Stunde erweckt.

„Sechs Uhr?", rief James, dessen Haar noch zerzauster war als gewöhnlich – wenn es überhaupt möglich war –, ungläubig aus. „_Sechs Uhr_? Du bist völlig bekloppt, Tatze! Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist nicht Mal unser erster Unterricht!"

„Ich weiß!", rief sein Freund zurück. „Aber ich habe es so eilig, dabei zu sein! Vielleicht werden auch wir dank ihm Elfen begegnen?"

„Sei nicht dumm, Sirius", erwiderte Remus. „Du weißt wohl, was die Sechstklässler von Hufflepuff und Slytherin gesagt haben, die ihn danach hatten: er hat sie nur einen schriftlichen Test machen lassen, um ihre Kenntnisse zu schätzen."

„Ja, aber _die_ hatten nur einen theoretischen Unterricht!", fuhr Sirius weiter. „Wir haben einen Doppelunterricht, also sollte es praktischer Unterricht sein, oder?"

„Und was, wenn er uns einen praktischen Test würde machen lassen?", fragte Peter besorgt.

Wurmschwanz war in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nie besonders gut gewesen – wie übrigens in vielen anderen Fächern. Er hatte dieses Fach nach den ZAG-Prüfungen nur weiter besucht, weil es Remus und Sirius besuchten, der Eine, weil er meinte, dass es ihnen später sicher sehr wichtig sein würde, und der Andere, weil er mit seiner gewöhnlichen Nachlässigkeit meinte, dass es viel weniger langweilig war als andere Fächer wie Astronomie oder Wahrsagen – worauf ihm Moony einen tadelnden Blick zugeworfen hatte, den er völlig ignoriert hatte –. Trotz der offenbaren Tatsache, dass er die Lektionen nicht wirklich mochte, war ihnen James gefolgt, und Peter hatte nicht allein dahinter bleiben wollen. Er war aber bei seinem ZAG in Verteidigung beinahe durchgefallen.

Sirius tat, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört, und er ging enthusiastisch zum Badezimmer. Die Stille herrschte einen Augenblick lang im Schlafsaal, dann seufzte James und er ließ sich auf sein Bett wieder fallen.

„Wo ist der Sirius weg, der jeden Tag bis in den hellen Morgen hineinschlief?", fragte er mit einer müden Stimme.

„Du meinst jenen, der versuchte, uns aus der Bibliothek und nicht dahin zu ziehen?", fuhr Remus mit der gleichen Stimme weiter.

„Jenen, der sich am Tisch voll stopfte, anstatt auf seinem Stuhl zu sitzen und die Lehrer anzustarren, ohne irgendwas zu essen?", fuhr Peter weiter.

„Jenen, der den Mädels mit seinem Ich-bin-der-coolste-Kerl-auf-der-Erde-aber-ich-hab e-gar-keinen-aufgeblähten-Kopf-sagenden Ausdruck vorbeikommen nachschaute, anstatt sie zu ignorieren...", sagte James.

„Jenen, der heulte, dass er sich langweilte, wenn er seit einigen Stunden keinen einzigen Teil eines Slytherins zu sticheln gesehen hatte, anstatt – hey!"

Ein Kopfkissen traf Remus, bevor er die Zeit hatte, seinen Satz zu beenden. Sirius stand an der Türschwelle mit den Händen auf den Hüften. Peter musterte ihn und schloss:

„Ja, wo ist er weg, der Sirius, der eine ganze Stunde im Badezimmer verbrachte?"

Ein zweiter Kopfkissen traf ihn, als er den Mund zumachte, und ein dritter flog zu James, der ihn nur dank seiner Sucherreflexe vermeiden konnte, indem er aus seinem Bett herab rollte und in eine unmögliche Lage fiel – die Füße höher als der Kopf.

„Aua", sagte er einfach, als er sein Herabrollen stoppen konnte. „Sagt mal, Jungs", sagte er und drehte sich dabei um Peter und Remus, indem er Sirius, der anfing, immer mehr geärgert zu werden, völlig ignorierte, „erinnert das euch nicht vage an etwas?"

„Du meinst", antwortete Remus harmlos, „an diesen Kerl, den wir jeden Morgen mit lautem Geschrei erwecken mussten und der auf uns mit Kopfkissenschlagen antwortete?"

„An jenen", fügte Peter, indem er einige Feder von seinem Pyjama weg nahm, nachlässig hinzu, „der mitten in den zerrissenen Kopfkissen lag und sich den Bauch vor Lachen hielt, bis er lächerlich hin- und herhüpfen, um sich anziehen zu können, und wie ein Verrückter laufen musste, um etwas vor dem Anfang des ersten Unterrichts essen zu können?"

„Jo, eben an jenen", behauptete James nachdenklich, der immer noch gleich seltsamerweise saß. „Ich frage mich wirklich, wo der Kerl weg ist..."

Sirius sah sie einen Augenblick lang nacheinander an, dann ließ er den vierten Kopfkissen fallen, den er ergriffen hatte, und er hob die Arme zum Himmel, bevor er sich zu James stürzte.

„Oh, _ihr ausbündige_...!", rief er mit einem wütenden Ton aus, der von seinem breiten Lächeln, während er seinen Freund aus seiner prekären Lage betrachtete, nichtig gemacht wurde.

Nachdem er ihn wieder hatte aufstehen lassen können, umarmte er ihn mit einem immer noch erfreuten Ausdruck. Sobald er wieder frei war, drehte sich James mit einem schelmischen Licht im Blick um die beiden anderen, die sich nicht bewegt hatten.

„Eh, Jungs, ich glaube ja, dass _der_ Kerl, von dem wir eben sprachen, zurück ist."

„Jo, ich glaube es auch", behauptete Peter und lächelte zurück.

„Also, zurück zu den alten guten Gewohnheiten?", suggerierte Remus mit dem gleichen Ton.

Sie wechselten einen Blick, dann ergriffen sie perfekt synchron die misshandelten Kopfkissen, die neben ihnen lagen, und schickten sie zum Absender zurück, bevor Sirius genau verstehen konnte, was los war. Tatze, der sich den Bauch vor Lachen hielt, fiel auf den Boden und unternahm, die erste Kopfkissenschlacht ihres siebten Jahres anzufangen, die zu lange verschoben worden war.

oOoOoOo

Sie lächelten alle breit, als sie an jenem Morgen die Große Halle schließlich erreichten. Doch wurden schnell diese Lächeln von verdutzten Blicken ersetzt. Um alle vier Tische waren die Schüler gleich aufgeregt wie am vorigen Tag beim Mittagessen – so dass man fast hätte glauben können, dass eine ganze Elfenschwarm sie unerwartet und höflich besucht hatte. Selbst der Lehrertisch war etwas aufgeregter als sonst. Nur blieben der Schulleiter, der wie ein Fels im Sturm war, Kraftbrüh, die ein Erdbeben nicht aufgeregt hätte, und Davies nicht besonders erschüttert. Wenn man überlegte, war es für den Letzteren schwierig zu bestimmen, da etwa drei Viertel seines Gesichtes von der Zeitung versteckt, die er in der Hand aufgeschlagen hielt.

Die Rumtreiber bemerkten übrigens, dass viele Leute die gleiche Zeitung in der Hand hielten. Einen Augenblick lang erfüllte ein Gedanke ihr Geist und ließ ihre Herzen schneller klopfen. Nicht ein neuer Angriff? Doch sahen die Schüler nicht erschrocken aus und die Lehrer hatten nicht den ernsthaften Ausdruck der Blutbadtage. Eigentlich sahen die meisten von ihnen regelmäßig zu... Davies. Immer wieder ihr neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Einstimmig stürzten sie sich zu ihrem Tisch und ergriffen gierig die Zeitungen, die brav auf Remus und James warteten. Die beiden Abonnierte schlugen sie sofort auf und die beiden anderen beugten sich um ihre Schulter, um zu lesen. Vier „Oh!" kamen gleichzeitig aus ihren Mündern.

Hier unten liegt das, was James und Remus in ihrem eigenen Exemplar, Sirius von hinter dem ersten und Peter von hinter dem zweiten lasen:

_Elfen: Legende oder Realität?  
Elfen kommen nach Hogwarts!_

_Gestern Morgen zwischen acht und zehn sollen nach mehreren Zeugnissen Siebtklässler von Hogwarts für ihren ersten Unterricht des neuen Schuljahrs in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zwei Waldelfen begegnet sein, einem Volk, der bisher als eine Legende betrachtet worden war. Nach den Schülern soll ihr neuer Lehrer selbst, Harry Davies, der vor kurzem sein Aurordiplom bestanden hat und dank irgendeiner Begünstigung der Wacht von Hogwarts zugeordnet wurde, die das Ministerium gegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen eingestellt hat, diese Begegnung mit den Elfen organisiert haben, die laut den Schülern aus dem Verbotenen Wald selbst kommen sollten, der die Schule umgibt! Die Schüler hätten dann den Rest des Unterrichts verbracht, den 'Elfen' dank ihrem Lehrer, der immer noch laut ihnen die Rolle eines Dolmetschers gehabt hätte, Fragen zu stellen...  
Man darf an dieser Geschichte zweifeln und sich fragen, ob diese zu leichtgläubigen Schüler nicht von den Märchen getäuscht wurden, die ihnen ihr Lehrer hat erzählen können. Sie wissen nämlich..._

James und Remus hörten dort verabscheut auf zu lesen.

„Und dann gibt es eine Aufzählung aller Zauberer und Hexen, die sagen, sie wären schon Waldelfen begegnet", bemerkte Sirius, indem er die Zeitung aus den Händen seines besten Freundes nahm. „Die meisten waren ja Verrückte oder erbärmliche Kerle, die vor allem wollten, dass man von ihnen sprach."

„Das ist abscheulich!", rief Remus aus. „Sie tun das, um ihn nicht mehr glaubwürdig zu machen! Ich kenne Davies schlecht aber so ungefähr sieht er nicht wie ein Verrückter oder ein Kerl aus, der nach öffentlicher Aufmerksamkeit gierig sucht!"

„Und außerdem", fügte James hinzu, „habe ich gehört, dass er nicht aus der Begünstigung irgendeines faulen Kerls bei der Regierung da ist, sondern weil er sehr gute Ergebnisse bei der Aurorprüfung."

„Wer hat diesen schmutzigen Artikel geschrieben?", murrte Remus und blickte auf das Blatt, das er in seinem Faust zugedrückt hielt. „Oh, ja, natürlich. Marcus Barrow. Der berühmte Viperzunge."

James und er verzogen gleichzeitig das Gesicht. Barrow hatte sich dank der Gereden aller Art bekannt gemacht und er hatte sich selbst Scharfzunge genannt. Eigentlich hatten alle, die nicht naiv genug waren, dass sie all das glaubten, was er erzählte – das heißt leider nur ein Drittel der englischen Bevölkerung, die ein bisschen Vernunft zu Verfügung hatte und sie zu nutzen wusste –, diesen Namen in Viperzunge geändert. Ein Hüsteln unterbrach die Überlegungen der beiden Rumtreiber. Sie drehten sich mit einem fragenden Blick um Sirius.

„Was?"

Sirius lächelte ihnen mit halb gefalteten Augen zufrieden zu, wie er es so gut tat.

„Es klingt so, als würdet ihr ihn plötzlich gut mögen, den Davies. Oder?"

James und Remus wechselten einen Blick und konnten keine Erwiderung finden. Neben ihnen versuchte Peter, sein Losprusten in einem Hustenanfall zu verstecken. Da es zwischen ihnen wieder still war, wurden sie sich plötzlich der empörten Ausrufe bewusst, die aus dem Ravenclaw-Tisch und auch, obwohl weniger, aus dem Hufflepuff-Tisch, da die Vernunft dieser Schüler beleidigt worden war. Immer mehr unter ihnen warfen Professor Davies mitleidigen Blicken zu aber Letzterer schien, nichts zu bemerken. Sirius traf den hochnäsig eleganten Ausdruck der herrlichsten Tage und ergriff den Wurstteller.

„Da ich zum einen Mal Recht über etwas habe und da jeder mit mir einverstanden ist, Moony einschließlich, so denke ich, dass ich eine Doppelportion verdient habe."

Und er fing an, so sehr zu essen wie ihn seine Freunde immer gesehen hatten. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches ergriff Peter ein Stück Pancake und nahm es eiligst ein, um das laute Gelächter zu dampfen, das sich ihm bemächtigte. James und Remus blickten perplex zueinander, dann lächelten mitwissend und unternahmen, den Toastteller zu ergreifen, bevor ihn Sirius völlig aufgegessen hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück schien Sirius viel ruhiger. Sein Verhalten beim Zaubergeschichtenunterricht wurde sogar wieder normal: er schlief ein. Remus sah mit einem Seufzer, wie er die beiden anderen nach ihnen zog: man könnte ja glauben, dass sie völlig vergessen hatten, dass sie gegen am Ende des Schuljahres die UTZ-Prüfungen hatten... Er beugte sich über seine Pergamentsrolle und schrieb weiter Notizen auf, indem er den Kinn mit der Hand hielt, um nicht einzuschlafen. Je schneller der nächste Unterricht kommen würde, desto besser...

Der nächste Unterricht war ja Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wie sich Tatze daran zu erinnern schien, als die Glocke zum Ende des Unterrichts erklang. Es war sehr schwierig, ihn während der Pause in Ruhe bleiben zu lassen, also fingen die drei an, über den nächsten Streich zu reden, den sie gegen die Slytherins einsetzen würden, was die magische Wirkung hatte, ihn fünf Minuten lang ruhig zu halten. Als die Glocke aber zum zweiten Mal erklang, zog er sie schnellsten in die Treppe.

Sie kamen als erste vor dem Klassenzimmer an aber nur kurz vor Evans und Anderson, die sie bald einholten und bald von Kathleen Abercrombie und Alice Sanders, den beiden Klatschbasen ihrer Klasse gefolgt wurden. Sobald sie den Gang erreicht hatten, in dem sie standen, fingen sie an, loszuprusten und Sirius dabei rasende Blicke zuzuwerfen, die sie nicht Mal bemerkte, da er damit zu sehr beschäftigt war, überall zu blicken, um zu sehen, ob Davies ankam. Dagegen waren es die Slytherins, die alle gleichzeitig ankamen. Severus Snape stand hinter der Gruppe aber er blickte nicht Mal zu James, der ihn wie gewöhnlich böse ansah. Eigentlich sah er in Gedanken vertieft aus.

Sie warten einige Augenblicke lang still, was sehr ungewöhnlich war, wenn man die Siebtklässler Slytherins und die Gryffindors zusammen stellen, und eilige Schritte erklangen dann im Gang. Sie richteten sich alle auf und warteten darauf, ihr Lehrer erscheinen zu sehen, doch war es eine Frau, die am anderen Ende des Gangs ankam. Ihr viel zu geschminktes kantiges Gesicht wurde heller, als sie sie erblickte und sie holte sie eiligst ein, indem sie ihre zweifelhaft aussehende Handtasche gegen sie stark presste.

„Ach! Gut, gut", sagte sie, indem sie leicht keuchend an ihrer Höhe ankam. „Sie sind die Schüler von Professor Davies, oder? Perfekt..."

Sie suchte in ihrer Handtasche und zog daraus eine leuchtend grüne Feder und ein Stück Pergament, das sie in einem prekären Gleichgewicht auf ihre Knien legte.

„Ich heiße Rita Kimmkorn, Reporter beim _Tagespropheten_", stellte sie sich mit einem breiten Lächeln vor.

Einige Schüler sahen sie etwas erstaunt an aber James und Remus verzogen gleichzeitig das Gesicht und blickten warnend zu den beiden anderen Rumtreibern. Rita Kimmkorn, Viperzunges junge Rivalin... Natürlich hatte sie nicht gemocht, dass sie über die Elfen nicht die Erste gewesen war, und sie wollte wohl ihre Verspätung einholen, indem sie, wenn es sich als nötig erwies, alles umschreiben würde, was ihr gesagt würde, um es in eine Schlagzeile, die ihr einen Vorteil über ihren Kollegen geben würde.

Die Journalistin sprach aber nun weiter:

„Ich bin hier, um über ihr Verteidigungslehrer, Mr Davies, nachzusuchen. Wie Sie es heute Morgen sicher schon gesehen haben, hat mein Kollege Marcus Barrow einen Artikel über ihn geschrieben, der nicht sehr schmeichelhaft war. Ich bin hier, um zu prüfen, ob er ihn nicht zu früh beurteilt hätte..."

'Wie hinterlistig!'

„Was sind Ihre Reaktionen? Denken Sie, dass Harry Davies dennoch ein guter Lehrer ist? Glauben Sie, dass Ihre Mitschüler von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff tatsächlich Elfen begegnet sind?"

Die Rumtreiber taten, als hätten sie sie nicht gehört, und blieben still aus Vorsicht. Ein Blick herum erfuhr ihnen, dass sich auch Evans und Anderson im Schweigen geschützt hatten und dass sie offensichtlich schon wussten, was sie erwarten konnten, wenn man nach den finsteren Blicken urteilte, die sie miteinander wechselten. Kathleen und Alice aber sahen ganz berührt aus, eine ihrer Idolen zu treffen, und sie schickten sich an, enthusiastisch zu antworten. James blickte beängstigt zu Sirius, der sofort verstand, was er tun sollte.

Er lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Mädchen zu ihm und mit einem ernsthaften Blick schüttelte er langsam den Kopf verneinend. Die Journalistin, die das bemerkte, warf Sirius einen vernichtenden Blick zu und traf ihr liebliches Lächeln ganz schnell wieder, um die beiden Jugendlichen anzusprechen:

„Ja? Sie wollten mir etwas sagen, meine Lieben?"

Die beiden Jugendlichen sahen zögernd zwischen Tatze und der Journalistin, dann schienen sie vom ungewöhnlichen ernsthaften Blick des jungen Mannes und sie verzichteten mit einem Kopfschütteln darauf, ihre Meinung zu geben.

„Nun, seien Sie nicht schüchtern", sprach Rita rasend weiter. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie über Ihr Lehrer viel zu sagen haben. Finden Sie seine Unterrichtsstunden interessant? Ist er Ihnen sympathisch?"

Dabei war es nun die Slytherins, vor denen man am meisten fürchten sollte. Die Rumtreiber drehten sich auf Hut um sie und waren bereit, einzugreifen, sobald einer von ihnen den Mund aufmachen würden. Mit einem triumphierenden Blick richtete sich Adrian Zabini auf und atmete ein, um zu sprechen – offensichtlich war er begeistert, einen Lehrer verleumden zu können. Kimmkorn drehte sich hoffnungsvoll um ihn. Evans und Anderson wurden steif, die Rumtreiber suchten danach, wie sie ihn verhindern könnten, irgendwas zu sagen.

Zur großen Überraschung jedes Anwesenden machte aber Zabini den Mund plötzlich zu und sah erstaunt aus, bevor er sich um Snape, der hinter ihm stand, mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen drehte und den hinteren Teil seines Beins rieb. Er schickte sich offensichtlich an, Erklärungen zu verlangen, als ihm der Slytherin einen wütenden Blick zuwarf und ihm mit einer schneidenden Stimme sagte:

„Maul zu, du Kretin!"

Zabini sah verwirrt aus.

„Aber..."

Snapes Blick wurde noch schneidender und Adrian stoppte plötzlich, bevor er mit einem immer so sehr verwirrten Blick von der Journalistin kehrte. Jetzt sahen alle Schüler Severus überrascht an, die Rumtreiber am meisten überrascht.

Rita Kimmkorn, die offensichtlich wütend war und Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihr Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu behalten, machte den Mund auf, um einem möglichen Informanten eine neue Frage zu stellen, als eine Stimme in ihrem Rücken erklang, die sie aufspringen und sich umdrehen ließ.

„Miss Kimmkorn..."

Alle Schüler drehten sich um ihren Lehrer, der während des Wortwechsels angekommen war, ohne dass sich jemand dessen bewusst wurde. Davies trug einen eisigen Ausdruck und blickte zur knienden Journalistin herab. Letztere stand mit einem Sprung auf und ihr freundliches Lächeln wieder trug.

„Mr Davies, oder? Sehr erfreut, Ihnen zu begegnen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns schon kennen..."

Sie reichte ihm ihre große raue Hand, damit er sie schüttelte, aber er ignorierte sie völlig.

„_Ich_ kenne Sie, Miss Kimmkorn", sprach er mit der gleichen kühlen Stimme weiter.

„Wirklich?"

Rita schien von seinem Verhalten nicht besonders erschüttert und drehte sich um die Jugendlichen.

„Ich stellte gerade Ihren Schülern einige Fragen – für den _Propheten_, verstehen Sie – und ich fragte mich, ob Sie nicht..."

„Miss Kimmkorn", unterbrach Davies mit einer Stimme, die nun ganz polar war, „die Tatsache ist, dass ich die Journalisten nie wirklich gemocht habe und dass ich sie umso weniger mag, wenn sie mich davon hindern, meine Arbeit richtig zu machen. Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie Hogwarts ohne die Erlaubnis betreten haben, die Ihnen der Schulleiter sicher nicht gegeben hat, aber ich bitte Sie darum, sich von meinen Schülern und von meinem Klassenzimmer zu entfernen, bevor ich Mr Filch darum bitten muss, Sie bis zum Ausgang zu begleiten."

Die Jugendlichen blieben still aus Erstaunen wegen der Schmährede, die ihr Lehrer mit einem Ton gesprochen hatte, der keine Erwiderung ermöglichte und den sie bei ihm noch nie gehört hatten. Rita selbst schien etwas entmutigt. Sie machte aber mutig noch einen anderen Versuch.

„Ja, natürlich, aber ich wollte Ihnen einige Fragen stellen..."

„Nun müssen Sie bis zum Mittagessen warten. Glauben Sie, dass Sie dazu fähig sind?"

Vor dem Ton, der so schneidend war wie ein Schwert, entschloss die Journalistin schließlich, zurückzutreten.

„Sicher, sicher. Dann warte ich Sie um...", fing sie an und lächelte kaum mehr.

„Oh! Aber warten Sie Mal", sprach Davies mit einem bösen Blick weiter. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich Sie im Schloss kann herum gehen lassen, vor allem ohne Erlaubnis. Verstehen Sie, hier gibt es Peeves, der Poltergeist, der Sie als Ziel auswählen könnte. Mrs Norris", fügte er zu Filchs Katze hinzu, die keiner bemerkt hatte und in einer Ecke versteckt saß, „weißt du, wo man deinen Herrn finden kann?"

„I bin da, Professor", griff der Hausmeister mit seiner gewöhnlichen bissigen Stimme ein und kam dabei aus einem Wandteppich an, der, wie es die Rumtreiber wussten, einen wenig benutzten Geheimgang versteckte.

„Perfekt, Mr Filch, Sie kommen am richtigen Moment an. Ich hatte die Idee, Ihnen Miss Kimmkorn anzuvertrauen, während ich unterrichte. Falls es Sie natürlich nicht stört."

Davies, der Rita den Rücken zukehrte, trug einen fast schadenfreudigen Ausdruck, den nur Filch und die Schüler sehen konnten. Filch schien, der Zuvorkommenheit zu genießen. Rita hatte nämlich viele Gereden über ihn gesagt, als sie Schülerin in Hogwarts war, und er träumte davon, sich zu revanchieren. Ein schadenfreudiges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Und wie, Professor, i wär sehr erfreut, Ihnen diesen Dienst zu erweisen."

Rita hatte jetzt ihr Lächeln völlig verloren und sie hatte sogar ein bisschen erblasst.

„Vielen Dank, Mr Filch", sprach Davies weiter und trug seinen kühlen Ausdruck wieder, um an der Journalistin in der Richtung des Klassenzimmers vorbeizugehen. „Sie helfen mir sehr."

Er machte die Tür auf und lud die Schüler ein, das Klassenzimmer zu betreten. Die Jugendlichen verließen widerwillig den Gang und blickten hinter sich, um zu sehen, wie Filch Rita Kimmkorn zur Großen Eingangshalle zog, bevor sie irgendein anderes Argument hätte ausdrücken können, da ihr Hirn offenbar bei der Tatsache gestoppt hatte, dass sie den Rest des Vormittags mit dem Hausmeister würde verbringen müssen.

Davies schloss die Tür hinter der letzten etwas heftiger als nötig und James hörte deutlich, wie er murrte:

„Verfluchter Käfer!"

Sirius hatte es ohne Schwierigkeiten geschafft, einen Sitz in der ersten Reihe zu finden, da die anderen lieber nicht zu nah vom wütenden Lehrer sitzen wollten. Während sich Davies hinter seinem Arbeitstisch in einer völligen Stille setzte, traf er die Entscheidung, die Stimmung ein bisschen zu erleichtern:

„Entschuldigung, Professor?"

Harry drehte sich fragend um ihn.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber... wo haben Sie gelernt, solche Erwiderungen loszulassen?", fragte er enthusiastisch.

Die übrigen Schüler sahen ihn erschrocken an, während die anderen drei Rumtreiber mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck den Kopf im Arm versteckten. Dennoch tat Harry das Gegenteil davon, was sie erwartet hätten: er lächelte.

„Mein Lehrer für Zaubertränke", sagte er und lächelte wie Sirius, „war ein abscheulicher Kerl. Ein echter Schweinehund. Man lernt viel, wenn man sieben Jahre lang mit solchen Leuten verkehrt."

Er verbiss einen Blick zu Severus. Sirius prustete los und die anderen Schüler sahen erleichtert aus. Harry lächelte ihnen zu, was sie endgültig beruhigte, und stand wieder auf.

„Gut. Da wir diesen Unterricht endlich anfangen können, möchte ich, dass Sie die Bücher in die Rucksäcke einräumen und den Zauberstab herausziehen. Ich möchte zuerst wissen, wozu Sie fähig sind..."

Peter ächzte leise und ließ seinen Kopf in seinen Arm wieder fallen. Harry wurde sich dessen bewusst und lächelte noch ein Mal.

„Nun, Mr Pettigrew, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Dieser Test, genau so wie der, den Sie während unseres nächsten theoretischen Unterrichts schreiben werden, wird nicht benotet werden. Er ist nur dazu bestimmt, mir eine Idee von dem zu geben, was Sie brauchen zu verbessern."

Peter blickte hoffnungsvoll wieder auf.

„Ich will aber, dass Sie mir alles zeigen, was Sie wert sind!", fügte der Lehrer hinzu und seine Schüler nickten.

Harry teilte sie dann in Zweiergruppen ein und zitierte mehrere Zauber nacheinander. Jede Gruppe führte den gefragten Zauber aus mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg. Die Blicke waren fast verachtend, als er sie um den Expelliarmus bat, und die meisten erzielten ihr Gegner mit dem Zauberstab und sprachen die Formel, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten. Die Zauberstäbe flogen aber Harry ärgerte sich sofort.

„Nein!", schrie er mit überlauter Stimme.

Alle Schüler erstarrten und sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Ich habe Sie darum gebeten, mir 'alles zu zeigen, was Sie wert sind', haben Sie es schon vergessen?", fuhr er mit einem wütenden Ton fort.

Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs ließ er eine Menge Matratzen erscheinen, die sich an die hintere Wand lehnten oder sich am Boden legten. Dann hob er erneut seinen Zauberstab, ohne seinen Schülern Zeit zu geben, sich wieder zu fassen, und sprach laut aus:

„Expelliarmus!"

James spürte plötzlich, wie ihm sein Zauberstab aus den Händen glitt und wie ihn eine riesige Schiebung nach hinten warf. Atemlos fühlte er, wie er aus dem Boden abflog und am nächsten Augenblick die Matratzen an der Wand prallte und schließlich auf die darunter fiel. Als er wieder zu Sinne gekommen war, wurde er sich bewusst, dass die ganze Klasse in ungefähr der gleichen Lage war wie er: entwaffnet und auf dem Boden liegend. Nah von ihm flüsterte Sirius ungläubig:

„Hat _er_ das getan?"

„Ja Mr Black."

Sie drehten sich alle gleichzeitig um ihren Lehrer, der immer noch stand und dessen zusammen gepressten Hände etwa fünfzehn Zauberstäbe hielten. Sein Gesicht war ernsthaft.

„Ja, _ich_ habe das getan", sprach er wieder. „Und ich gratuliere Ihnen nicht: Mr Snape allein hat es geschafft, ein bisschen Widerstand zu zeigen. Sie andere haben es einfach ohne Reaktion geschehen lassen, da Sie überzeugt waren, dass Sie kein Risiko eingingen. Haben Sie nicht verstanden, was ich vor hatte, als ich diese Matratzen geschaffen habe, um den Schock zu mildern?  
"Sobald Sie sich dessen bewusst wurden, selbst wenn Sie dachten, dass ich nicht Sie alle würde treffen können, so hätten Sie vermuten sollen, dass Sie ein Risiko eingingen, und mussten Ihren Willen spannen, um mich zu widerstehen. Das ist das einzige Mittel, einen Expelliarmus zu bekämpfen, und je mächtiger der Zauber ist, desto mehr Willen braucht man. Wenn Sie bei einem Zweikampf solch einen Irrtum machen würden, so wären Sie völlig in Gewalt Ihres Gegners sein!  
"Haben Ihnen all Ihre Lehrer in sechs Jahren nur das beibringen können? Die Tatsache, dass ein Zauber einfach ist, heißt nicht, dass er schwach ist! Die Tatsache, dass ein Mensch allein ist, heißt nicht, dass er nicht mehrere Gegner gleichzeitig treffen kann!", hämmerte er.

Die Jugendlichen, die immer noch auf dem Boden lagen, sahen ihn nur überrascht an.

„Aufstehen!", sprach er laut.

Sie gehorchten gedankenlos, da sie ihn gar nicht ärgern wollten.

„Nehmen Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe wieder", sagte er und reichte sie ihnen.

Zögernd gingen sie nacheinander zu ihm, um den Ihrigen wieder zu nehmen. Snapes lag ganz offenbar oben auf dem Stapel als Beweis, dass er der letzte war, der dem Zauber nachgegeben hatte. Als seine Hände wieder frei wurden, ergriff übrigens Harry den Slytherin an der Schulter.

„Mr Snape, im Gegenteil haben Sie perfekt reagiert und ein Zauber, den einer Ihrer Mitschüler gewirkt hätte, hätte wenige Chancen gehabt, Sie zu treffen. Ich gebe fünf Punkte für Slytherin."

Severus lächelte dankbar und James verzog das Gesicht. Ein Blick zu Evans erfuhr ihm, dass sie nicht mehr erfreut war als er, dass er es vor ihnen geschafft hatte. Davies sprach weiter:

„Sie werden sich nun alle mir gegenüber stellen. Sie werden nacheinander vor ihren Mitschülern den Zauber wirken und Sie werden ihn mit so viel Macht sprechen wie Sie es können. Es nützt nichts, dass jene, die der Zauber treffen wird, widerstehen, ich will die Macht von jedem von Ihnen schätzen."

Eine andere Bewegung seines Zauberstabs schuf mehr Matratzen, die sich zwischen den ersten und den Schülern legten, die verschämt vor ihrem Lehrer standen. Davies rief die Schüler nacheinander und schrieb Notizen ab, so wie er das für die anderen Zauber getan hatte.

Snape war von weitem der Beste: er schaffte es, etwa zwölf Schüler zu entwaffnen und sie einige Meter nach hinten hinwegzuschieben. Was ihn betraf, verzog James das Gesicht, als er sah, dass nur sechs Zauberstäbe zu ihm flogen, während ihre Besitzer leicht schwankten, als wären sie von einem zu heftigen Wind getroffen worden. Peter allein machte schlimmer als er, da seine Ernte aus nur fünf Zauberstäben bestand. Remus und Evans schafften es, zehn Zauberstäbe zu ergreifen und die Schüler fallen zu lassen. Dennoch hatte Sirius das seltsamste Ergebnis.

Als der Zauber gesprochen wurde, flogen drei Zauberstäbe zu seinen Händen, während die getroffenen Jugendlichen die hintere Wand mit einem gedämpften Lärm prallten. Etwas betäubt standen sie mit Schwierigkeiten auf. Jeder starrte Sirius an, der so verlegen schien als sie, als Davies diskret hüstelte. Tatze drehte sich um ihn mit den Augen voller Fragezeichen.

„Wenn Sie den Zauber wirken, Mr Black, so sollen Sie normalerweise daran denken zu _entwaffnen_, nicht _hinwegzuschieben_", sagte er, indem er offensichtlich ein Lächeln nur mit großen Schwierigkeiten verkniff. „Soll ich daraus schließen, dass das, was Sie soeben bei meiner Ausführung am meisten beeindruckt hat, die Endlage der Gegner war und nicht die ihrer Zauberstäbe?"

„Tja..."

Sirius fuhr verstört eine Hand in seine Haare. Harry prustete leise los und kritzelte etwas neben seinem Namen, ohne irgendwas hinzuzufügen.

Als der Expelliarmus vorbei war, übten sie andere Zauber, für die sich die Schüler als mehr konzentriert erwiesen als am Anfang des Unterrichts, da sie davor fürchteten, ihren Lehrer noch ein Mal zu enttäuschen. Doch kam das Ende des Tests ohne neuen Zornausbruch und Harry hob den Kopf nach einer letzten Notiz wieder auf.

„Sehr gut. Jetzt habe ich eine Idee von dem, was jeder von Ihnen braucht zu verbessern, um den UTZ-Prüfungen und der äußeren Welt mit einem passenden Niveau in den meisten Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber zu begegnen. Während der praktischen Unterrichtsstunden werden wir also üben, um Sie zu trainieren, und die theoretischen Unterrichtsstunden werden wie während der vorigen Jahre nutzen, Geschöpfe kennen zu lernen, die für Sie gefährlich sein könnten und wie Sie sie bekämpfen können. Zumindest", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, wie sich die Gesichter aus Langeweile leicht verzogen, „zumindest werden wir während des ersten Teils des Jahres so handeln."

Das Interesse kehrte bei den Schülern zurück.

„Während des zweiten Teils möchte ich Sie für einen Zauber trainieren, der höchst schwierig ist aber, so denke ich, Ihnen in der kommenden Zeit sehr hilfreich sein könnte. Je früher Sie das nötige Niveau für die Basiszauber erreicht haben, desto früher werden wir an diesem Projekt arbeiten."

Die Jugendlichen murmelten neugierig miteinander und fragten sich, was jener Zauber sein konnte. Doch klang die Glocke an jenem Augenblick und Harry bewegte seine Hand, um sie einzuladen, aus dem Klassenzimmer zu gehen.

„Bis Donnerstag", sagte er. „Für Ihren theoretischen Test."

Die Schüler gingen widerwillig aus. Die Rumtreiber waren kaum draußen und schon lächelte Harry, als er hörte, wie Sirius ausrief:

„Nun? Was hatte ich gesagt? Der war genial, dieser Unterricht!"

Dann setzte er sich bequem auf seinen Stuhl, massierte sich die Schläfen und traf die Entscheidung, etwas in der Küche einzunehmen, bevor er zur Suche nach Filch und der lästigen Besucherin ging, die er so freundlich angenommen hatte zu bewachen. Er war sicher, dass der Hausmeister gar nicht sauer auf ihn sein würde, dass er in Verspätung war...

oOoOoOo

Harry fand Rita Kimmkorn, die von Mrs Norris streng bewacht wurde und die Ketten anstarrte, die, wie es Harry wusste, zu den körperlichen Strafen gedient hatten, als sie in der Schule immer noch in Kraft waren, in Filchs Büro wieder. Sie sprang ganz hoch auf, als er eintrat, dann erkannte sie ihn und stürzte sich zu ihm wie zu einem Retter. Bevor sie die Zeit hatte, den Mund aufzumachen, trat Filch hinter Harry ein. Als er den jungen Auror erblickte, sah er verdrießlich aus.

„Oh...", sagte er. „Schon?"

„Ich fürchte wohl ja, Mr Filch", entschuldigte sich Harry, dem es Leid tat, ihm sein Spielzeug wegzunehmen.

„Gut", seufzte der Hausmeister. „Aber zögern Sie nicht, sie zurückzubringen, wenn Sie es brauchen, eh?", fügte er hinzu und die Schadenfreude ersetzte die Enttäuschung in seinem Blick.

„Natürlich, ich werde es bestimmt machen!", antwortete er mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Die Journalistin stieß ein gedämpftes Ächzen aus und folgte ihm eilig außerhalb des düsteren und beengten Büros. Harry führte sie nachlässig in den Gängen bis zu seinem eigenen Büro. Sie stürzte in einen der breiten bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin zusammen. Der Lehrer setzte sich nachlässig in den anderen und ließ sie einige Sekunden lang zittern, bis sie sich wieder fasste.

„Ach ja", stotterte sie. „Ich sollte Ihnen einige Fragen stellen..."

„Stellen Sie sie bitte", erwiderte Harry höflich. „Bis zum Unterricht am Nachmittag ist meine ganze Zeit frei. Wenn wir natürlich bis dahin noch nicht fertig sind, so kann ich immer Mr Filch..."

„Nein!", unterbrach die Journalistin mit einer Spur Panik in der Stimme. „Nein", fuhr sie weiter, indem sie versuchte, ihr gewöhnliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht wieder zu stellen, obwohl die Lippenwinkel noch ein wenig zitterten, „ich bin sicher, dass die Mittagszeit genug sein wird. Ich möchte Mr Filch nicht weiter stören..."

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Harry, der sein Bestes tat, um nicht vor ihr in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen.

Rita zog mit zitternden Händen aus ihrer Handtasche das Pergamentstück und die grüne Feder, die sie überall begleiteten, und legte all das auf dem niedrigen Tisch zwischen ihnen.

„Gut", sagte sie und atmete tief ein, um sich wieder zu fassen, während ihr Lächeln stabiler wurde. „Nun, erzählen Sie uns ein bisschen von Ihnen. Man sagt, dass Sie aus Australien kommen?"

„Das stimmt", antwortete Harry. „Ich bin in England geboren aber ich habe die Schule in Australien besucht."

„Ist es dort, dass Sie die Sprache der Elfen gelernt hätten?", fuhr sie gierig fort.

Harry hörte die Bedingungsform aber ließ es nicht bemerken.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe schon erklärt, dass ich davon nicht reden darf, das ist ein Versprechen."

„Ja, natürlich", sagte sie mit einem verständnisvollen Ton. „Haben Sie eine Idee davon, aus welchem Grund Sie für diesen Auftrag in Hogwarts gewählt worden sind?"

„Ich habe bei den Prüfungen hervorragende Noten bekommen", antwortete Harry, ohne Mal daran zu denken, ihr die richtige Erklärung zu geben.

„Denken Sie, dass Sie ein guter Lehrer sind?"

„Ich bin an der schlimmsten Stelle, um Sie zu beantworten. Warum würden Sie es nicht Professor Dumbledore fragen?"

Die Journalistin tat, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört, und kam zur Kernfrage:

„Haben Sie wirklich Elfen bei Ihrem Unterricht gestern Morgen eingeladen?"

„Ja."

„Wie...?"

Zu dieser Stufe traf Harry die Entscheidung, das Gespräch wieder zu kontrollieren.

„Ich denke", sagte er, „dass die passendste Frage eher 'Warum?' lauten würde. Glauben Sie es nicht?"

Die Reporterin sah verwirrt aus.

„Oh... Natürlich aber..."

„Denn", fuhr er fort und ignorierte sie dabei, „Sie vermuten ja wohl, dass ich ein Ziel haben sollte, um während eines Unterrichts in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste siebzehnjährigen Jugendlichen ein Volk, das sehr schüchtern sein soll, zu zeigen, ein Ziel, das übrigens die Elfen selbst davon überzeugt hätte, mich sie vorstellen zu lassen..."

Rita schien nun von seinen Worten gefesselt. Sie blickte zur Plapperfeder, die sich auf dem Pergament rasend tummelte, dann kehrte sie zu ihm zurück.

„Und was wäre dieses Ziel?"

Harry wurde ihm dankbar, dass sie ihm die Sache erleichterte.

„Ich wollte meine Schüler, und durch sie die ganze Zaubererwelt begreifen lassen, dass wir die anderen intelligenten Völker nicht vernachlässigen sollten. Wir vergessen zu oft, dass auch Sie vom Dunklen Lord bedroht werden, vielleicht nicht so sehr wie die Muggel aber schon mehr als die 'reinblütigen Zauberer und Hexen'. Wir sollen nicht vergessen, dass wir nicht allein auf der Erde sind und dass alle Völker leiden werden, wenn die Todesser wirklich angreifen werden.  
„Die Zentauren, die Riesen, die Kobolden... Alle glauben, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ein Problem ist, das nur die Menschen betrifft, und dennoch sind sie so sehr gefährdet wie wir. Ich schätze, dass wir nicht den gleichen Irrtum begehen sollen wie sie und dass wir sie von dem Bescheid sagen sollen, was sie erwartet. Wenn sie danach entscheiden, nichts zu tun und so weiter zu machen wie vorher, so werden wir ihnen zumindest eine Chance gegeben haben, sich selber zu schützen, aber wenn sie annehmen, die Wahrheit ins Auge zu schauen und sich uns in unserem Kampf gegen Ihn, der nicht genannt werden darf, zu einigen, so werden wir wertvolle Alliierte gewonnen haben und der Dunkle Lord selber könnte die Tatsache bereuen, dass er die nicht-menschlichen Arten unterschätzt hat.  
„Natürlich könnten es diese Völker ablehnen, sich uns zu einigen, und sich damit begnügen, auf Hut zu bleiben, um sich mit ihrer eigenen Art und Weise zu schützen, aber dann denke ich, dass auch das ein Irrtum von ihnen wäre, weil unsere Kräfte viel effizienter wären, wenn sie einig wären als wenn sie getrennt wären, da sie die Todesser dann nacheinander niederlegen könnten. Wenn sie jedoch diese Wahl treffen würden, so könnten wir noch dabei gewinnen, denn es wäre dann logisch zu erwarten, dass wir als Feinde eines gleichen Feinds wertvolle Informationen tauschen könnten, die uns gefehlt hätten, wenn wir alleine gewesen wären.  
„Das wollte ich die Zaubererwelt begreifen lassen."

Harry atmete wieder ein und beobachtete die Reporterin. Während seiner ganzen Rede hatte sie an seinen Lippen gehangen, da sie von der Energie und der Überzeugung gefesselt worden war, die seine Stimme besaßen. Harry war sicher, dass sie nun nicht nur von seiner Anschauung völlig überzeugt war, sondern auch dass jede Idee, seine Worte zu entstellen, weggekommen war, als sie sich bewusst worden war, dass sie das Jahresscoop hatte. Er hätte dieses Gefallen von weitem jeder anderen Person lieber getan aber er tat mit dem, was er unter Hand hatte.

Ein Blick zu seiner Uhr erfuhr ihm dass er besser jetzt Schluss machen sollte.

„Ich werde Sie lassen müssen, Miss Kimmkorn, meine Schüler werden auf mich warten. Haben Sie andere Fragen, die Sie mir stellen möchten?"

Da der Zauber gebrochen war, stürzte sich Rita zu ihrem Pergamentstück, der überall gekritzelt war, und prüfte mit feurigen Augen, dass alles da war. Schließlich räumte sie ihr Material wieder ein und stand auf und ihre Augen glänzten vor Zufriedenheit.

„Nein, ich denke, dass es gehen wird. Ich danke Ihnen für dieses Interview, Mr Davies."

Sie reichte ihm ihre große breite Hand und er schüttelte sie kurz. Sie richtete sich sofort zur Tür. Bevor sie ausging, drehte sie sich um und fügte hinzu:

„Mein Artikel wird in der Morgenausgabe erscheinen. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Und sie ging im Gang mit eiligen Schritten weg. Harry blies vor Erleichterung und setzte sich einen Moment lang ganz bequem im Sessel. Denn stand er wieder auf und richtete sich auch zur Tür.

'Noch eine gute Sache getan. Nun sind die Fünftklässler von Ravenclaw dran.'

oOoOoOo

Die Ausgabe des _Propheten_ am nächsten Tag verursachte eine neue Welle der Aufregung beim Frühstück.

„Was noch?", röchelte Sirius. „Es ist nicht mehr möglich, sich in dieser Schule in Ruhe voll zu fressen!"

James schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit und ergriff seine Ausgabe, die ihm eine Eule reichte. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches machte Remus die Seinige eilig auf.

„Ich wette, dass es wegen dieser Rita ist", murrte er.

Er las die ersten Zeilen durch und schien plötzlich wie betäubt.

„Was ist los, Remus?", fragte Peter besorgt.

James blickte von seinem Exemplar auf und drehte sich um Sirius mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Eh, Tatze, es betrifft noch deinen Lieblingslehrer."

„Lass mich schauen!"

Sirius eilte sich hinter ihn und las gierig über seiner Schulter:

_Alliierte gegen den Dunklen Lord?_

_Sind die Feinde unserer Feinde unsere Freunde?_

_Harry Davies, Auror und Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts, war gestern immer noch vorgeworfen worden, junge Schüler betrogen zu haben, indem er sie hatte glauben lassen, dass sie Elfen begegneten. Heute darf man sich die Frage stellen: Verrückter oder Visionär? Dieser Wunderjunge, der erst einundzwanzig Jahre alt ist und bei der Aurorprüfung hervorragende Ergebnisse hatte, scheint nämlich schon eine ganz präzise Idee von unserer Welt und von der Politik zu haben, die dort geführt wird. Er behauptet nämlich, dass wir Zauberer und Hexen zu sehr dazu neigen, unsere Freunde der anderen intelligenten Völker zu vergessen, die dennoch bei diesen düsteren Zeiten vor der gleichen Schwierigkeit stehen wie wir: die Reihen von Ihm, der nicht genannt werden darf..._

Harry las die Folge mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln durch und bemerkte einige seiner Sätze, die Rita Kimmkorn nicht Mal geändert hatte und die sie so aufgeschrieben hatte wie er sie gesagt hatte. Selbst wenn er den Kopf nicht hob, konnte er die aufgeregte Debatte hören, die zwischen den Schülern angefangen hatte, als die Briefe ausgeteilt worden waren, und er wusste, dass viele unter ihnen mit ihm einverstanden waren und ihm regelmäßig Blicke voller Zustimmung, Unterstützung und Respekt zuwarfen.

Als er spürte, wie sich ein Blick auf ihn stellte, der stechender war als die anderen, hob Harry den Kopf vom _Propheten_ auf und traf den blauen Blick des Schulleiters. Dieser machte eine bewunderte Bewegung zu ihm.

„Was mich betrifft, so weiß ich schon", sagte er. „Sie sind nicht verrückt, Sie sind wohl ein Visionär. Haben Sie nie daran gedacht, Politik zu machen?"

Harry erwiderte sein herzliches Lächeln und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Ich glaube, dass ich keinen genug verdrehten Geist habe..."

Albus brach in ein schallendes fröhliches Gelächter aus und die Schüler starrten ihren Schulleiter verblüfft an, während einige andere Lehrer ihre Lächeln nur mit Schwierigkeiten verkniffen. Harry trank wieder in seine Tasse Kaffee und, da er zum verzauberten Dach hinaufblickte, das so leuchtend blau war wie der Himmel am Ende des Sommers, dachte er, dass das Jahr ja gut anfing.

* * *

Vielen Dank an Dragonwing4, die mir erlauben hat, ihre FFs zu übersetzen, und an euch Leser. Termin für den nächsten Kapitel ist nächste Woche am gleichen Tag, es sei denn, ich habe bis dahin jemanden gefunden, der mir dabei helfen möchte, die Übersetzung zu verbessern.

Viele liebe Grüße,

Ron


	6. Kapitel 5

Hallo an alle! Hier bin ich wieder mit dem dritten Kapitel von der französischen FF von Dragonwing4 Changer le passé. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Wie schon letzte Woche erwähnt, bin ich auf der Suche nach einer Person, die diese Übersetzung betalesen möchte, um sie zu verbessern. Zögert nicht, euch zu melden!

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte gehören zu Mrs. Rowling und die Geschichte und die anderen Charaktere gehören zu Dragonwing4. Ich habe nur übersetzt.

**Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

* * *

**Eine ****zweite ****Chance:**

**Die Zunkunft verändern:**

Kapitel 5: Wo die Rumtreiber zu ihrem großen Erstaunen begreifen, dass sie siebzehn sind:

Mehrere Tage waren verlaufen und Harry fand sein Leben als Halbzeitlehrer ziemlich eintönig. Alle Maßnahmen, die getroffen werden konnten, um Hogwarts zu schützen, waren eingestellt worden, und nun brauchte man nur noch, auf einen hypothetischen Angriff des Dunklen Lords zu warten. Harry fing also an, sich an seinem neuen Leben zu gewöhnen und sogar es zu mögen, als ihn ein Ereignis daran erinnerte, dass er dumm gewesen war, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu lockern.

Einen Morgen, etwa zwei Wochen nach dem Schuljahresbeginn, fuhr der junge Auror mit den Händen gegen seine brennende und schmerzende Narbe gepresst aus dem Schlaf hoch. Verlegen richtete sich Harry wieder auf, setzte sich am Bettrand und wartete darauf, bis sich der Schmerz verminderte, um klarer zu überlegen. Doch egal, wie sehr er sein Gedächtnis befragte, kam kein Bild zu ihm wie es sonst unter solchen Umständen so oft geschehen war: Weder Folter noch Blutbad.

Jedoch wusste Harry, dass Voldemort während dieser Nacht etwas Schreckliches vollführt hatte und die Tatsache, dass er nicht genau wusste was, ärgerte ihn. Warum erlaubte ihm seine Verbindung mit Voldemort nicht mehr, solche Details zu sehen? Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass es mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, dass ihm der Dunkle Lord von dieser Zeit diese Narbe noch nicht zugefügt hatte und dass er sich zwar daran erinnerte, dass es aber nicht der Fall von Voldemort war. Die Verbindung zwischen ihnen existierte also immer noch aber sie hatte sich sehr geschwächt.

Harry war nicht sicher, ob es eine gute oder eine schlechte Sache sei, aber das Ärgernis, das diese Unkenntnis in ihm auflöste, ließ ihn eher zur zweiten Lösung neigen. Wissen, dass Voldemort noch ein Mal einen Schlag ausgeführt hatte aber ignorieren, gegen wen, wann, wo und wie, und nichts tun können, um darauf zu reagieren, war höchst frustrierend.

Er verfluchte sich, dass er seit etwa drei Wochen, seit denen er da war, nicht daran gedacht hatte, seine Okklumentik zu üben. Severus hätte ihn ermordet, wenn er es gewusst hätte, nachdem er sich so sehr angestrengt hatte, um ihm dieses Fach begreifen zu lassen, als er noch ein störrischer Jugendlicher war...

Harry lenkte seine Gedanken aus Furcht ab, dass er zu sehr über seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke denken würde. Als er die Tafel aktiviert hatte, hatte Harry Voldemort seit etwa zwei Monaten besiegt. Er hatte eine Weile lang in einem magischen Koma gelegen aber danach, als er erwacht hatte, hatte er reichlich Zeit gehabt, seine Kriegsgewohnheiten zu vergessen. Es war ein großer Irrtum gewesen, dass er nicht schon bei seiner Ankunft hier wieder damit angefangen hatte.

Harry, der wegen seiner Nachlässigkeit auf sich selbst sauer war, stand auf und traf die Entscheidung, frühstücken zu gehen. Es war Samstag und er hatte eigentlich bis ins helle Morgen schlafen wollen aber nun kam es gar nicht mehr in Frage, im Bett zu bleiben. Und vielleicht würde er dank der Morgenzeitung endlich Bescheid wissen...

Er zog sich also schnell an und ging die fast leeren Gänge zur Großen Halle entlang. Die seltenen Schüler, denen er begegnete, grüßten ihn mit Respekt aber er antwortete nur mit einem schlichten Kopfzeichen, da er in seinen Gedanken vertieft war.

Die vier Tische waren von etwa zehn frühaufsteherischen Jugendlichen besetzt und nur die Lehrerin für Zaubertränke, die es wie immer eilig hatte, zu ihren Kerkern zurückzukehren, saß am Lehrertisch. Harry setzte sich schweigend und fing an, ohne Appetit zu essen.

Kraftbrüh stand kurz danach auf, dann füllte sich die Große Halle allmählich, während er seinen Frühstück aufaß. Schließlich wartete er ungeduldig auf die Ankunft der Eulenpost, die zum Glück gleich geschah. Doch erwähnte weder _Der Prophet_ noch irgendeine der Tageszeitungen, die in der Schule geliefert wurden, einen Angriff der Todesser. Harry blieb mit vor Sorge gerunzelter Stirn einige Zeit sitzen und starrte das Papierblatt in seinen Händen an, ohne es zu sehen.

Als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er an jenem Tag wahrscheinlich nichts Neues erfahren würde, stand er wieder auf und kehrte zu seinen Quartieren zurück, zog seinen Besen aus seinem Koffer und ging sogleich wieder aus. Ein Quidditchspiel würde ihm sicher helfen, sich zu entspannen, entschloss er, und es schien ihm, als hätte er seit langen Jahren nicht mehr gespielt...

oOoOoOo

„Beeilt euch ja!", rief James zu Frederick Hickman und Jennyfer Cauldwell aus, einem Zweitklässler und einer Drittklässlerin, die dem Team von Gryffindor nach dem Testspiel während der vorigen Woche beigetreten waren. „Wenn wir nicht schnell genug sind, dann wird das Feld schon von den Slytherins besetzt!"

Frederick stand eilig auf und Jennyfer ahmte ihm nach, nachdem sie ein letztes Toast ergriffen hatte, das sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Kapitän aß.

„Ach, endlich!", rief James aus. „Gut, gehen wir hin!", fügte er zum gesamten Team hinzu.

Die Gryffindors eilten sich aus der Großen Halle und durchquerten die Eingangshalle, um in die wegen des Taus noch nasse Morgenluft auszugehen. Sirius folgte lächelnd, da er wie bei jedem Training seinen Freund begleitete, während Remus mit dem Lernen anfing und Peter am Frühstückstisch sitzen blieb. James ging am Ende der Schlange mit den beiden Neulingen und gab ihnen einige letzten Anweisungen:

„Macht euch keine Sorge", sagte er. „Das ist kein Spiel, das ist nur eine Trainingsstunde und ihr müsst nicht..."

Ein überraschter Ausruf unterbrach seinen Satz und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab. Elisabeth Carol, eine Sechstklässlerin, die als erste ging, schaute zum Himmel. Das ganze Team und Sirius folgten ihrem Blick und erhoben das Gesicht – dabei drückten ihre Gesichter verschiedene Stufen des Staunens.

Weit über ihnen war Harry Davies, Auror und Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, in einer Reihe Rollen, Herabstürze und schneller Hinaufsteigen vertieft, um die beiden Klatscher zu vermeiden, die ihm dicht folgten.

James sah ihn mit zunehmender Bewunderung die akrobatischen Figuren auf seinem Nimbus 1500, dem letzten vermarkteten Besen, nacheinander machen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr Lehrer Quidditch spielte, noch weniger, dass er so gut dabei war.

Er blickte einen Augenblick lang ab, um zu Sirius zu blicken, dessen halb geöffneten Mund sein Erstaunen und seine Bewunderung perfekt zusammen fasste. Ein kurzer Schrei brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Davies zur rechten Zeit zurück, um ihn mit vor Konzentration gerunzelter Stirn auf sie herabstürzen zu sehen.

Er machte den Mund auf, um einen Warnungsruf auszustoßen, als er sah, wie sich ein Klatscher gerade auf seinen Weg stürzte, aber der Auror flog mit einem zunehmenden Winkel herab, vermied dabei die dunkle Sphäre, ohne den Eindruck Mal zu geben, es absichtlich getan zu haben, indem er seinen Besen völlig senkrecht herabfliegen ließ.

Der zweite Klatscher, der gerade unter ihm flog, stieg schnell hinauf, damit sie aufeinander stürzten. Noch ein Mal zeigte Davies nicht Mal, dass er es bemerkt hatte, und flog mit der gleichen unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit weiter. Doch einen Augenblick, bevor das Kollidieren geschah, verpasste er seinem Besen eine plötzliche Windung, so dass er sich drehend herabstürzte, ohne die Geschwindigkeit oder die Richtung zu ändern, und er der Klatscher flog genau am Ort vorbei, wo sein Kopf eine Sekunde vorher war und nun zwischen seinen beiden Beinen stand.

'Wie schafft er denn bloß, auf seinen Besen sitzen zu bleiben?', dachte James verblüfft.

Davies hörte die Drehung mit einer anderen Windung auf und saß wieder so auf seinem Nimbus 1500 wie vorher, indem er die beiden Klatscher weit hinter ihm ließ. Während all dieser Manöver hatte er nicht vom Boden abgeblickt. James, der unbeweglich stehen blieb, sah ihn immer tiefer in seiner Richtung herabstürzen, ohne je stoppen wollen zu scheinen...

Alle Jugendlichen sahen ihn in einer erschrockenen Stille atemlos an. Schließlich richtete sich der Auror knapp drei Meter über dem Boden auf seinen Besen mit einer schnellen und präzisen Bewegung wieder auf, die ihn zwang, sich sofort von 90° zu drehen. Er flog direkt über ihren Köpfen und der Luftschwung zerzauste James' Haare, bevor er gerade über Sirius plötzlich stoppte.

Die Mitglieder des Teams starrten ihn einen Moment lang wortlos an, bevor sie den goldenen Glanz endlich bemerkten, der aus der Hand ihres Lehrers kam: Der goldene Schnatz, der während der ganzen Leistung unbeweglich über Tatze geblieben war. Keiner unter ihnen hatte ihn bemerkt. Langsam ließ Davies seinen Besen bis zum Boden herabsteigen und drehte sich atemlos um sie.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie erschreckt habe", sagte er mit einem breiten Lächeln.

James wurde sich undeutlich bewusst, dass alle Mädels ihre Hände an ihren Mund gestellt hatten, um ihre entsetzten Schreie nicht auszustoßen, und dass sie sie nun vorsichtig herunter senkten, als würden sie erwarten, ihn plötzlich wieder abfliegen zu sehen. Doch lenkte er dem keine Aufmerksamkeit, da er mit einem noch breiter geöffneten Mund als Tatzes den jungen Auror starr ansah.

„W... Wie haben Sie das getan?", fragte er stotternd.

„Wie?", fragte ihr Lehrer, ohne verstehen zu scheinen. „Was denn getan?"

James glaubte es seinen Ohren nicht.

„Aber... alles!", rief er aus. „Sie sind... Ich habe nie jemanden wie Sie spielen sehen! Das war... völlig... Mensch, ich kann kein Wort finden, das stark genug wäre, um das zu deuten!"

Davies starrte ihn mit einem zufriedenen Funken in den Augen:

„Wirklich? Danke!"

„Das ist nicht möglich, dass Sie ein Auror sind!", fuhr James mit weit aufgesperrten Augen wieder. „Sie sollten zumindest auf nationalem Niveau spielen!"

„Nun", gestand er, indem er aus seinem Besen stieg, „ich habe daran gedacht, aber Quidditch ist vor allem ein Sport, oder? Ein Zeitvertreib. Ich denke nicht, dass ich gerne davon meinen Beruf machen würde, das wäre viel weniger lustig."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Worte zu betonen, und sein langes Haar flog ab, während der Wind aufkam. James' Augen stellten sich auf den goldenen Schnatz, den er immer noch in seinem geballten Faust hielt.

„Sind Sie Sucher?"

„Ja."

„Möchten Sie Logan einige Tricks geben?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Logan Finnigan, der überhaupt nicht gekränkt aussah, schien der Vorschlag zu begeistern aus und er starrte Davies mit dem gleichen Ausdruck wie James an. Leider schüttelte Davies den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Ich würde etwas parteiisch erscheinen, wenn ich das tun würde, und nicht wirklich das erwartet man von den Lehrern..."

Die Gryffindors sahen so enttäuscht aus, dass er nach einer kurzen Überlegung hinzufügte:

„Ich denke aber, dass ich ihm trotzdem einige Ratschläge geben könnte..."

James erhob den Kopf wieder und lächelte ihm glänzend zu.

„Stimmt das, Sie würden das tun? Vielen Dank!"

Eine Bewegung um die Türe des Schlosses lenkte plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit ab.

„Ach!", rief er plötzlich aus. „Die Slytherins! Geht schnell zu den Umkleideräumen, sonst werden sie uns übereilen!", schrie er zu seinem Team. „Bis gleich, Professor!", fügte er über seiner Schulter hinzu.

Harry grüßte ihn mit der Hand und sah sie sich zu den Umkleideräumen beeilen, dann drehte er sich um Sirius, der neben ihm geblieben war.

„Ist das Team dieses Jahr gut?"

Sirius schien geehrt, dass er ihn um seine Meinung bat, und sagte:

„Die beiden neuen Spieler scheinen nicht schlecht aber ich denke nicht, dass sie so gut sein werden wie unsere ehemaligen Spieler, zumindest nicht am Anfang. Finnigan ist ziemlich gut und, wenn Sie ihm helfen, wird es noch besser werden! Was James betrifft, ist er der beste Quidditchspieler von ganz Hogwarts, das sagt jeder! Tja", fügte er nach einer kurzer Zeit hinzu, „eigentlich _war_ er der beste Quidditchspieler, bevor Sie angekommen sind."

Harry lachte kurz.

„Es gibt wenige Risiken, dass ich ihn überschatte, ich bin mit meinem Studium schon fertig..."

Sirius schenkte ihm eines seiner gewöhnlichen glänzenden Lächeln.

„Black", unterbrach plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. „Was tust du da?"

Sirius verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich um, während sich Harry in die Schatten der Tribüne zurückzog, um die Szene zu beobachten. Jack Pritchard, der Kapitän vom Team von Slytherin, näherte sich mit verabscheutem Gesicht von Sirius.

„Das frage auch ich dich", sagte Tatze mit einem verachtenden Blick ruhig.

Pritchard lächelte triumphierend und zog ein Pergamentstück aus seiner Tasche.

„Wir haben Professor Kraftbrühes Erlaubnis, heute Morgen auf dem Feld zu trainieren. Ihr könnt also..."

„Auch wir!"

Pritchard drehte sich um James, der zu ihm mit eiligen Schritten ging. Er hielt seinen Besen in der Hand und das ganze Team stand hinter ihm.

„Was erzählst du da, Potter?"

„Ich sage", antwortete James mit einem herablassenden Lächeln, „dass ich deine erbärmliche List vorgesehen hatte und dass ich daher auch um eine Erlaubnis gebeten habe!"

Er zog eine andere Pergamentrolle aus seiner eigenen Tasche und ließ sie schweben.

„Hier ist sie, von McGonagall unterschrieben!"

Hierauf winkte er zu seinem Team und alle bestiegen ihre Besen. Bevor sie abflogen, stichelte er noch ein letztes Mal den gegnerischen Kapitän:

„Erste auf dem Feld, erste beim Training, Pritchard! Ihr werdet warten müssen, bis ihr dran seid!"

Sirius brach wegen Pritchards wütenden Blick in lautes Gelächter aus, und Harry selbst musste ein Lächeln verbeißen. Doch stoppte Tatze plötzlich, als eine zweite Stimme hinter dem Kapitän das Wort ergriff:

„Na, so wie ich es sehe, schleppst du immer noch hinter Potter her, als wärst du sein Hündchen, was?"

Sirius' Augen erfüllten sich mit Zorn, als er seinen Bruder Regulus, der das Kleid des Teams von Slytherin angezogen hatte, aus der Reihe gehen sah:

„Mein lieber Bruder", bemerkte er mit einem spöttischen Ton. „So wie ich es sehe, hat dir unsere liebe Mum im Team der Spaltzungen die Stelle gefunden, von der du träumtest?"

„Maul zu, du Verräter!", rief Regulus wütend aus. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, der du die Gebeine holst, die die tapferen Gryffindors fallen lassen, habe ich diese Stelle selber verdient... Wie geht es zur Zeit den Potters? Und umschwärmt dein Kumpel immer noch die Schlammblütin, Evans?"

Da er sah, dass sich Sirius anschickte, mit geballten Fäusten und hasserfüllten Augen auf seinen Bruder zu stürzen, traf Harry die Entscheidung einzugreifen, bevor es weiter ging und er dazu gezwungen wurde:

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Slytherin wegen schlimmer Beleidigung einer Ihrer Mitschülerinnen gegenüber", sagte er ruhig, was die Slytherins, die sich seiner Anwesenheit nicht bewusst worden waren, und Sirius, der ihn vergessen hatte, aufspringen ließ. „Jetzt sollten Sie besser ins Schloss zurückgehen und das Team von Gryffindor in Ruhe trainieren lassen. Was Sie betrifft, Mr Black, Sie möchten das Training ja nicht verpassen, nicht wahr?"

Sirius starrte ihn verdutzt an, während ihm Regulus einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf. Er hatte mehrere Tage gebraucht, bis er den Auror wieder erkannt hatte, der ihn und seine Mutter auf eine falsche Spur geführt und sie gezwungen hatte, eine gute Stunde in der verwahrlosten Nockturngasse zu verbringen, bevor Mrs Black schließlich aufgab und den jungen Mann und seine Familie dabei bis zur dreiundzwanzigsten Generation verfluchte. Seitdem er ihn aber wieder erkannt hatte, runzelte er ständig mit einem drohenden Ausdruck die Stirn und ließ die Zähne knirschen jedes Mal, wenn er ihm begegnete, was Harry hochnäsig ignorierte.

Noch ein Mal tat er, als würde er sich gar nicht mehr um ihn interessieren, ergriff Sirius' Schulter und führte ihn zu den Zuschauerrängen, bevor einer von ihnen irgendwas sagen konnte. Nach einem zögernden Augenblick holte Pritchard ihren neuen Jäger und das Team von Slytherin trat wutentbrannt zurück.

Einige Tage später befreite Harry die Fünftklässler von Hufflepuff und ging selber aus seinem Klassenzimmer heraus. Die Nachricht von seiner Gabe im Quidditch hatte sich in der Schule ganz schnell verbreitet und hatte die Schätzung erhöht, die seine Schüler und insgesamt alle Jugendlichen für ihn verspürten.

Viele unter den Jüngeren waren nun auf die älteren neidisch, vor allem Thomsons Schüler, der sich ziemlich schnell ärgerte und seine Schüler immer zu ihrem Besten trieb. Er vernachlässigte gewöhnlich jene, die die größten Schwierigkeiten hatten, um sich für die gewandtesten zu interessieren, was die Fähigkeitsunterschiede in jeder Klasse vermehrte. Kurz und gut war er längst nicht der ideale Lehrer und die Dritt- und Viertklässler hätten alles gegeben, um mit dem Auror keinen Unterricht zu haben, egal ob er berühmt war oder nicht.

O'Brien war zwar sänfter aber sie hatte dennoch Schwierigkeiten zu verstehen, dass ihre Schüler keine auszubildenden Auroren waren, sondern dass sie in der magischen Welt Anfänger waren. Die Erst- und Zweitklässler waren oft von der Schwierigkeit von dem entmutigt, was sie von ihnen erwartete.

Nach der Meinung aller war Harry Davies der beste Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vom Jahr, und wahrscheinlich auch der allerbeste, der sie je gelehrt hatte, auch für die Siebtklässler. Dumbledore hatte nun statt Vertrauen – dafür war es zu früh – Respekt ihm gegenüber und seine Meinung war unter seinen neuen Kollegen zugehört und respektiert. Harry fühlte sich also mit sich selbst zufrieden, und wenn dieser Schatten im Bild namens Voldemort nicht existiert hätte, dann hätte er sich sogar glücklich fühlen können.

Auch wenn sein Projekt, die Zukunft zu ändern, zur Zeit nicht sehr fortgeschritten war, hatte er schon das Vertrauen der Rumtreiber gewonnen, die James' Bewunderung nach seiner Quidditchleistung am vorigen Samstag völlig überzeugt zu haben schien, und auch das von Severus, das zur gleichen Zeit gekommen war wie sein Respekt bei ihrem Morgengespräch am ersten Schultag. Dieses Vertrauen würde ihm also erlauben, noch mehr in ihr Leben einzugreifen.

Die erste Gelegenheit dafür würde übrigens viel schneller kommen, als er es geglaubt hätte.

Harry ging also den Gang zu seinem Büro entlang, um die Hausaufgaben dort zu legen, die ihm seine Schüler eben gegeben hatten, und danach zum Abendessen herunter zu gehen, als er die Rumtreiber vor ihn stehen sah. Sie hatten ihn nicht bemerkt.

Mit Erstaunen bemerkte er, dass sie sich auf einer Türschwelle befanden und dass Sirius, James und Peter von etwas amüsiert erschienen, während Remus den Blick abwendete. Diese Szene erinnerte ihn undeutlich an etwas, bevor er sich aber präziser erinnern konnte, erschien eine Silhouette am anderen Ende des Ganges und sie ging den entlang, der ihn an jenem Ort überquerte. Severus Snape.

Am Augenblick, als der Slytherin hinter der Ecke verschwand, stürzten sich James und Sirius ihm nach, von Peter dicht und von Remus mit weniger Enthusiasmus gefolgt. Harry wusste sofort, was geschehen würde, stürzte sich nach vorne und lief an seinem Büro vorbei, was seinen Umhang schweben ließ. Der Lärm von etwas Schwerem, was am Boden fällt, erfuhr ihm, dass er zu spät ankam.

„Na, Heulsuse?", erklang James spöttische Stimme. „Du gehst ohne deine Kumpel spazieren? Nicht ganz vorsichtig, was?"

Harry spürte, wie sein Zorn ausbrach und in ihm steigerte, während eine aus seinem Gedächtnis schleppende Stimme ihn mit dem gleichen Ton ansprechen hörte. Wenn es ja etwas gab, was er viele Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, bei seinem Vater und seinem Patenonkel anzunehmen, dann war es, dass sie sich so hatten benehmen mögen wie es Malfoy eines Tages tun würde...

„Verpiss dich, Potter...", kam die gedämpfte Antwort.

„Na denn, na denn, Snape, sei ja nicht so grob", tadelte Sirius spöttisch.

Harry erreichte das Ende des Ganges am genauen Augenblick, als Sirius seinen Zauberstab erhob, um auf den am Boden liegenden Slytherin, dessen eigene Waffe mehrere Meter von dort entfernt lag, einen anderen Fluch aufzuhalsen.

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung, und bevor es irgendeiner unter ihnen merkte, riss er das Holzstück aus Sirius' Hand. Die Rumtreiber drehten sich gleichzeitig überrascht um ihn und sogar Severus, der zuerst von ihrem Ablenkungsaugenblick offensichtlich hatte profitieren wollen, um seinen Zauberstab wieder zu ergreifen, erstarrte vor den Auror.

Harry wusste, dass er mit seinen vor Zorn glänzenden Augen und seinem Umhang, der wegen des Rennens gegen seine Waden schlug, beeindruckend aussehen sollte, aber er kümmerte sich gar nicht darum, sie zu beruhigen. Eigentlich war er wutentbrannt.

„Einen Menschen im Rücken oder einen entwaffneten Menschen angreifen, gehört bei mir zur gleichen Kategorie", murrte er mit einer gedämpften Stimme, die er sich darum bemühte zu kontrollieren, „zu den Taten eines feigen Menschen. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, finde ich das völlig ekelhaft!", sagte er lauter mit schneidender Stimme.

„Aber, Sir...", versuchte James mit zitternder Stimme zu protestieren.

„Still! Mr Snape", sagte er, indem er sich mit düsterer Miene um den Slytherin drehte, „gehen Sie von hier weg. Und Sie, folgen Sie mir!", befahl er den Rumtreibern mit einem Ton, gegen den sich nichts einwenden ließ.

Die vier Jugendlichen wagten es nicht Mal, einen einzigen Blick zu wechseln, und folgten ihm schweigend. Er führte sie zu seinem Büro und ließ sie eintreten, dann schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen. Sein Aufgabenstapel landete mit einem gedämpften Lärm auf seinen Arbeitstisch, was sie aufspringen ließ. Harry drehte sich wieder um sie, immer noch zornig.

„Ich hoffte, dass Sie meine Lehre mit mehr Verstand nutzen würden!", rief er aus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen gesagt hätte, den Expelliarmus auf jeden Schüler zu üben, der an Ihnen vorbei geht, oder? Dieser Zauber soll Ihnen helfen, sich gegen Ihre Feinde zu verteidigen, nicht eine Person verletzbar machen, die Sie plötzlich demütigen wollen und deren Hilfe Ihnen zu unserer Zeit auf dem Schlachtfeld später hilfreich sein könnte...!"

„Aber Sir", unterbrach James, dessen Empörung nun stärker war als die Furcht, „er ist ein Slytherin!"

Harry gab ihm kaum die Zeit, seinen Satz zu beenden, und verpasste ihm eine gewaltige Ohrfeige, ohne Vorzeichen gegeben zu haben. James schwankte und die vier Jugendlichen starrten ihn überrascht an. Seit sie in Hogwarts waren hatte kein Lehrer je einen Schüler geschlagen.

„Ist _das_ das Problem, Mr Potter?", fragte Harry mit gedämpfter Stimme, ohne darauf zu achten. „Die Tatsache, dass er ein Slytherin ist? Die Tatsache, dass seine Haupteigenschaft List ist und nicht Mut? Haben Sie je daran gedacht, dass alle Schüler von Slytherin nicht unbedingt ausbildende Todesser sind? Sie enttäuschen mich sehr, Mr Potter!"

Nun schrie Harry laut und die Rumtreiber krümmten sich vor seinem Zorn zusammen.

„Und auch wenn sie Anhänger von Voldemort..."

Die Schüler zitterten wegen des Namens und sahen ihn ungläubig an.

„...wären, glauben Sie, dass _Sie_ sich darum kümmern sollten? Glauben Sie, dass Sie auf die gute Art und Weise handeln, um sie zu überzeugen, dass sie sich irren? Geben Sie ihnen nicht noch mehr Gründe, sich zu ihm zu wenden, indem Sie ihnen glauben lassen, dass Sie sie nie an Ihrer Seite annehmen werden, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen?"

„Aber", versuchte Sirius, indem er seinen ganzen Mut sammelte, „es gibt welche, die ihre Meinung nie ändern werden und stets Schweinehunde bleiben werden! Es gibt welche, die zu blöd sind, dass sie denken könnten, dass es etwas Anderes gibt als Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen!"

Harry drehte sich mit einem strengen Blick um ihn und eine schwere Stille herrschte einen Augenblick lang über den kleinen Raum.

„Denken Sie wirklich, dass es Blödheit sein könnte, Mr Black", sagte er schließlich, „und glauben Sie nicht, dass es eher sein könnte, dass man ihnen nie was Anderes hat erblicken lassen? Übrigens soll ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie ein ernsthaftes Problem haben, wenn Sie Mr Snape unter jenen zählen."

Er drehte sich plötzlich um, was seinen Umhang schweben ließ, um sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen, der hinter dem Tisch stand, und starrte sie ernsthaft an.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr er mit der gleichen eisigen Stimme fort, die sie ihn nur mit Rita Kimmkorn je hatten benutzen hören, „scheint es mir deutlich, dass die Gründe, die Sie dazu getrieben haben, auf eine so erbärmliche Weise zu handeln, längst nicht edel waren... Sie sollten stolz auf sich sein, Mr Black, es scheint mir nun, dass Sie viel mehr von Ihrer Mutter hängen als ich es dachte."

Sirius erblasste vor gehaltenem Zorn und seine Freunde richteten sich wegen der fürchterlichen Beleidigung auf.

„Professor...", versuchte Remus, für seine Freunde zu sprechen.

Doch hatte Harry so viel, über ihn zu sagen als über die beiden anderen.

„Mr Lupin, Sie sollten nicht glauben, dass Sie eingreifen können, ich bin nicht stolzer auf Ihr Verhalten als auf das Ihrer Mitschüler. Freundschaft entschuldigt nicht alles, auch wenn sie von einer langen Einsamkeit vorangegangen wurde, und ich hätte von Ihnen mehr erwartet, als Ihre Missbilligung stumm zu zeigen und so zu tun, als wären Sie taub und blind! Wenn Sie sie wirklich für Ihre Freunde halten würden und wenn Sie nur zwei Minuten darüber nachdenken würden, so würden Sie sich dessen bewusst werden, dass sie Sie nicht einfach in Stich lassen werden, weil Sie Ihre Meinung mitteilen, während sie weiter mit Ihnen verkehrt haben, als sie gewusst haben, dass Sie ein Werwolf sind!"

Diesmal war es Remus, der leichenblass wurde und den Blick senkte.

„Was Sie betrifft, Mr Pettigrew", fuhr Harry fort, indem er sich um den vierten Rumtreiber drehte, der sich sogleich zusammenkrümmte, „Sie sollten nicht glauben, dass ich Sie vergesse. Sie mögen Ihre Freunde so sehr bewundern wie Sie es wollen, doch ist es keinen Grund dafür zu denken, dass jede Sache, die sie tun, völlig perfekt ist und nur Bewilligung verdient! Wann werden Sie endlich von selbst denken, anstatt die anderen es an Ihrer Stelle tun zu lassen? Sie sind ein Mensch, so glaube ich, und nicht nur ein einfach Spiegelbild von dem, was Ihre Mitschüler denken!"

Peters Augen waren tränenvoll, er rang sich die Hände und wusste nicht mehr, was zu tun. Harry drehte sich schließlich um den letzten, den er nicht hart genug geschlagen hatte, dass er ihn den Kopf hätte senken lassen können. Das war ihm unglaublich peinlich, das zu tun, und ihm wäre lieber gewesen, wenn sie ihn nicht dazu gezwungen hätten und sich von selbst all dessen bewusst worden wären, aber er musste handeln. Er verbiss seine Traurigkeit, sah James starr in die Augen und sah ihn erstarren, da er auf den Angriff wartete.

„Was Sie betrifft, Mr Potter, Sie, den Ihre Freunde so sehr schätzen, dass sie Sie für ihren Leader betrachten, haben Sie nichts Anderes von dieser Schätzung zu tun, als sie auszunutzen, um Ihre eigenen Leidenschaften zu erfüllen und die Aufmerksamkeit der Schule durch alle möglichen Mittel zu sich zu ziehen? Sie wollen ein Modell sein, nicht wahr? Aber wovon ein Modell? Von Verantwortungslosigkeit und Selbstgefälligkeit? Es sei denn, Sie nennen das 'Nachlässigkeit', natürlich... Reifen Sie ein bisschen! Wäre es, Sie um zu viel zu bitten, wenn Sie bald volljährig werden?"

Harry fuhr seinen kalten Blick über die vier schockierte Jugendlichen und befahl ihnen, da er spürte, dass er bald zusammenbrechen würde:

„Geht nun weg. Sie haben Glück, sehen Sie, Sie werden nicht nachsitzen müssen. Ich hoffe, dass es Ihnen als Lehre genug sein wird. Nun raus!"

Die Rumtreiber ließen sich es nicht ein drittes Mal wiederholen und sie gingen schnell heraus, ohne es zu wagen, seinen Blick zu treffen. Die Tür war kaum zu, als Harry auf seinen Stuhl zusammenbrach, sein vor Pein verkrampftes Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und dann ganz leise aussprach, was er ihnen hätte sagen wollen aber nicht sagen konnte:

„Verzeiht mir..."

oOoOoOo

Die einigen Gryffindors, die mit dem Abendessen fertig waren und in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen blieben, sahen, wie sich das Gemälde der Fetten Dame ganz plötzlich öffnete und wie die berühmten Rumtreiber, die für ihr Humor, ihre Streiche und ihre Keckheit bekannt waren, scheu und mit elender Miene eintraten. Bevor sie irgendwas hätten sagen können, hatten sie sich alle vier zur Treppe gestürzt, die zum Jungenschlafsaal führte.

James knallte die Tür zu und warf sich wie alle andere auf sein Bett. Eine lange Stille herrschte, die Sirius mit einer gedämpften Stimme brach:

„Mich nie im Leben so sehr geschämt", ächzte er, der sein Gesicht in den Armen versteckt hatte und auf seinem Bett völlig gestreckt lag.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht, dass ich mich je so erbärmlich gefühlt habe", fügte Remus, der auf seinem gekrümmt lag, mit der gleichen Stimme hinzu.

„Ist es...", fragte Tatze mit schüchterner Stimme. „Ist es richtig, was er gesagt hat? Dass du nichts sagtest, weil du davor fürchtetest, dass wir dich fallen lassen würden?"

Remus blieb lange still und sie glaubten, dass er nicht antworten würde, aber schließlich sprach er ein kaum hörbares „Ja" aus.

„Und... und du, Wurmschwanz?", fügte Sirius in der schweren Stille hinzu. „Dachtest du wirklich, dass wir Snape angriffen, weil das das Beste zu tun war?"

Peter ließ ein herzzerreißender Schluchzer los und alle erhoben den Kopf und sahen, wie er mit den Händen auf dem Gesicht entzwei gebeugt saß, wobei seine Schulter von langen Zittern gebebt wurden.

„Ich glaube...", antwortete er zwischen zwei Schluchzern mit einer wegen der Tränen rauen Stimme. „Ich glaube, dass ja... Ich habe nicht Mal gedacht... dass sich Snape aus einem anderen Grund in diesem Gang befinden konnte... dass er nur da war, damit ihr ihn verspotten könnt. Wie kann ich manchmal so blöd sein?", rief er mit einem plötzlichen Zorn gegen sich selbst aus.

Wortlos stand Sirius auf und traf Wurmschwanz auf sein Bett, bald von Remus gefolgt.

„Ich glaube, dass wir alle blöd gewesen sind, Peter, und nicht nur heute. Da ich mich nun an bestimmte Dinge erinnere, die wir getan haben, so möchte ich mir ein Loch graben und mich während mein ganzes Leben darin verstecken."

Moony nickte wortlos, indem er Peters gebeugten Rücken mit einer beruhigenden Bewegung rieb.

„Entschuldigung..."

„James?", fragte Sirius mit einem besorgten Ton seinen Freund, der endlich den Mund aufmachte.

James saß auf seinem Bett mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien und dem Kopf so geneigt, dass man nichts sah als sein stets zerzaustes schwarzes Haar.

„Entschuldigung, _ich_ bin daran Schuld... _Ich_ habe euch darin eingewickelt... Es tut mir so Leid..."

Erst an jenem Augenblick bemerkte Sirius das leichte Zusammenzucken der Schultern seines Freundes. Er stand sofort auf, stürzte sich zu ihm und umarmte ihn.

„James! Sprich kein Blödsinn! Du hast uns in nichts eingewickelt, wir sind es, die wir dir gefolgt sind. Übrigens glaube nicht, dass du mehr Blödheiten vorgeschlagen hast als ich!"

Remus und Peter gingen zu ihnen und umgaben ihren Freund. Sie waren nun alle bewusst, viele Irrtümer begangen zu sein und oft als Rumtreiber. Wenn sie deren Verantwortung übernehmen sollten, so würden sie es zusammen tun, eben als Rumtreiber.

Die Stille herrschte noch lange und James beruhigte sich allmählich, so dass er schließlich sogar den Kopf wieder heben konnte, um seinen Freunden dankend schwach zuzulächeln.

„Sagt Mal, Kerle?", fragte Sirius mit einer nachdenklichen Stimme.

Sie drehten sich fragend um ihn.

„Wie hat er uns das so einfach verstehen lassen können? Ich meine... genau das versuchte Evans, uns schon längst zu sagen, oder?"

Die anderen sahen sich erstaunt aus, dann antwortete Remus langsam:

„Ich denke, dass es ist, weil er dort geschlagen hat, wo es einem Weh tut."

Da er die verworrenen Blicke der anderen sah, erklärte er:

„Seht ihr, mir hat er von meinem Werwolfsein gesprochen, Sirius von seiner Mum, Peter von der Tatsache, dass er zu sehr dazu neigt, uns zu folgen, und James von der Tatsache, dass er sich der Verantwortung nicht bewusst war, die wir ihm durch unsere Freundschaft unbewusst gegeben haben. All das sind ganz persönliche und ganz peinliche Dinge, was? Doch sind es nicht Dinge, die Evans kennt oder für so wichtig für uns hält. Also denke ich, dass er einfach den wunden Punkt stark getroffen hat, die Dinge, die wir wussten und die wir uns irgendwo tief in uns vorwerfen sollten, ohne zu wagen, es zu gestehen, und dass er sie mit seinen eigenen Worten ins Licht gebracht hat. Eigentlich hat er uns einfach dem gegenüber gestellt, wem wir starrsinnig den Rücken zuwendeten."

Seine Freunde starrten ihn einen Augenblick lang still an.

„Remus, du solltest Psy werden", behauptete Sirius mit einem halben Lächeln.

„Nein", erwiderte Moony. „_Er_ sollte Psy werden! Seid ihr euch bewusst, dass er uns ja völlig kennen soll, um all das gesagt zu haben? Ich dachte nicht Mal, dass er wusste, dass ich ein Werwolf bin!"

„Fassen wir zusammen", sagte James mit ruhiger Stimme. „Dieser Kerl ist ein sehr guter Auror, hervorragender Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, hat eine Gabe für Quidditch und eine andere für Psychologie... Mensch, das ist ja der perfekte Mann! Wenn die Mädels das verstehen werden, so wirst du einen schweren Wettkampf erleiden müssen, Tatze!"

Sirius brach in ein frohes Gelächter aus, was auch die anderen lachen ließ. Immerhin ist die Vergangenheit die Vergangenheit, oder? Sie hatten das ganze Leben vor sich, um sich zu verbessern, und die Tatsache, dass sie sich ein bisschen verantwortlicher fühlten, hieß nicht, dass sie tödlich ernst werden mussten. Immerhin wäre keiner dazu fähig gewesen...

oOoOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen war James auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, wo die anderen beim Frühstück auf ihn warteten, als er sah, wie ein von zwei schwankenden Beinen getragenen Haufen von Büchern die Treppe mit Schwierigkeit herunterlief. Mit runden Augen erkannte er Lily Evans' leuchtendes Haar über der abgenutzten Deckung des oberen Buchs wieder.

Seine erste Reaktion wäre gewesen, sie zu erschrecken, um zu schauen, ob sie der Länge nach fallen würde, aber er schämte sich plötzlich, sobald er dieses Gedanke in seinem Geist ausgedruckt hatte: Scherze waren gut, wenn es aber gefährlich sein und einen verletzen konnte, dann war es besser, sie zu verschieben.

Diese weisen Gedanken erschienen ihm in solch einem Geist wie seinem etwas unpassend aber er ignorierte es lieber und richtete sich zur schönen Gryffindor, die den Fuß zur Suche nach der nächsten Stufe herunter senkte. Eigentlich trug sie nicht so viele Bücher, sie waren nur so dick, dass sie nicht sehen konnte, wo sie hinging. Eigenmächtig ergriff er die obere Hälfte des Haufens und fragte sich, wie sie bis dahin das Doppelte hatte tragen können, wenn man bedachte, wie schwer die sehr großen Bücher waren.

Lily sprang auf, als ihr Sichtfeld plötzlich klarer wurde und ihre Arme leichter wurden, dann erkannte sie den Rumtreiber wieder und sie sah ihn mit erstaunten Augen. James verzog das Gesicht und legte den Bücherhaufen sicherer auf seinen Vorarmen.

„Bist du verrückt, all das zu tragen, Evans? Willst du ja der Länge nach fallen?"

Der erstaunte Ausdruck wurde ungläubig.

„Wie bitte? Seit wann kümmerst du dich um solche Details?", fragte sie mit einem nun verdachtsvollen Ton.

„Eh! Oh! Ruhe, Evans! Wenn ich dich belästigen wollte, dann glaube ich, dass es mir genügt hätte, dir ein Bein zu stellen, oder? Du warst so beladen, dass du es nur schwierig hättest vermeiden können. Na, was tue ich davon?", fragte er ungeduldig, während er die Bücher hob.

„Hm... Ich wollte sie in der Bibliothek zurückgeben..."

„Na klar, das hätte ich erraten müssen", seufzte der Rumtreiber, indem er ihr den Rücken zuwendete. „Wärst du daran gestorben, zwei Hin- und Rückreisen machen zu müssen?"

Da er sah, dass sie dort stehen blieb, wo er sie hinterlassen hatte, schrie er:

„Na, kommst du, ja oder nein? Ich habe noch zu tun, ich habe noch nicht gefrühstückt!"

Von seiner Verhaltensänderung verdutzt folgte ihm Lily gedankenlos.

Oben auf der Treppe lächelte Harry vor Gefallen und sein Lächeln war ganz breit, dann suchte er nach den drei anderen. Sein Vormittag war frei, also war es besser, davon zu profitieren...

oOoOoOo

Sirius ging den Gang zum Gemeinschaftsraum ungeduldig entlang. James hätte sie längst treffen sollen, und wenn es so weiter ging, dann würde er nicht Mal Zeit haben, vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde zu frühstücken...

Er hob plötzlich den Kopf wieder, als er hörte, wie jemand zu ihm schritt, dann stoppte er plötzlich, als er Severus Snape ihm entgegenkommen sah. Der Slytherin war so sehr in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass er ihn nicht bemerkt hatte, und er war allein. Das ideale Moment, um ihn herauszufordern.

Doch stoppte Sirius' Geist auf das Bild seines Bruders, wie er hinterlistig lächelte und ihn und seine Freunde beleidigte. Er konnte ihm nicht ähneln... nicht wahr? Dann, entschloss er, ist das beste Mittel, sich davon zu versichern, so zu handeln, dass es nicht geschah.

Da er nun entschlossen war, ging er mit großen Schritten weiter. Als sie nur noch einige Meter trennte, erhob Severus plötzlich den Blick und sein Ausdruck wurde sogleich der eines Menschen, der auf seiner Hut war. Seine Hand senkte in seine Tasche herunter. Sirius dachte einfach:

'Sind wir es, die wir ihn gezwungen haben, so zu werden?'

Er ging weiter und stoppte dann gerade neben dem Slytherin wieder, der mit herausgezogenem Zauberstab einen Schritt nach hinten ging, um sich von ihm zu entfernen. Sirius drehte schließlich den Kopf um ihn und starrte ihn an. Nach einer langen Stille sagte er langsam:

„Entschuldigung für gestern, Snape."

Dann ging er ohne einen Blick nach hinten, während sein erstaunlicherweise leichter gewordener Geist schon wieder in der Suche nach seinem besten Freund vertieft war.

Harry, der in einem von einem Wandteppich versteckten Geheimgang stand, beobachtete mit der gleichen Freude wie vorher, wie Severus' Gesicht einen ungläubigen Ausdruck traf, der gleich war wie der von Lily, während er den Gryffindor ihm ohne Hintergedanken den Rücken zuwenden und um die Ecke verschwinden schaute. Er schaute auf der Karte der Rumtreiber, die er in seinem Faust festhielt, und suchte nach dem dritten unter diesen Herren.

oOoOoOo

Remus richtete sich zur Bibliothek, um ein Buch auszuleihen, bevor er zum Unterricht ging, als er Ausrufe aus einem nahe liegenden Geheimgang vernahm. Er näherte sich und bemerkte, dass die Stimmen zu zwei Sechstklässlern von Gryffindor gehörten, die er kannte, und dass sie offenbar eine junge Erstklässlerin von Slytherin belästigten, die vor kaum drei Wochen angekommen war und nicht Mal wusste, was 'Hausrivalität' meinte.

Ein Ungerechtigkeitsgefühl bemächtigte sich seiner aber er schickte sich trotzdem an, weiter zu gehen. Diese beiden Gryffindors waren wirklich gute Freunde, er konnte sie ja nicht damit belästigen, oder?

Doch ließ ihn etwas zweifeln.

'Freundschaft entschuldigt nicht alles, auch wenn sie von einer langen Einsamkeit vorangegangen wurde...'

Remus sprang auf. Er hätte fast glauben können, dass diese Stimme wirklich zwischen den Steinwänden erklangen wäre, aber er wusste, dass sie eigentlich aus seinem Gedächtnis kam. Nachdenklich senkte er die Augen und sein Blick traf den Lichtstrahl, den sein Abzeichen zu ihm schickte. V wie Vertrauensschüler... Nein, die Freundschaft hätte das nicht entschuldigt, nicht wahr?

Er drehte sich plötzlich um und ging durch die Täuschung einer Wand, die die Passage versteckte.

„Hey!", rief er mit lauter Stimme aus. „Könnt ihr sie nicht in Ruhe lassen? Sie hat euch nichts angetan!"

Die beiden Gryffindors drehten sich überrascht um ihn.

„Remus?", sagte einer unter ihnen. „Wir tun nichts Böses, sie ist eine Slytherin..."

„Eine elfjährige muggelgeborene Slytherin, die noch kaum versteht, was Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen meint. Tolles Ziel für zwei tapfere sechzehnjährige Gryffindors, was?"

'Wenn Davies sie das hätte sagen hören, dann hätten sie eine schlechte Zeit verbracht', musste er denken, indem er sie mit gehobenen Augenbrauen Blicke wechseln sah.

Er profitierte von ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit, um die junge Slytherin zu winken, dass sie fliehen sollte. Die Kleine sah ihn einen Augenblick lang ungläubig an, blickte schnell zu den beiden anderen, dann floh sie in die andere Richtung. Einer der beiden Jungen wurde sich dessen bewusst und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.

„Hey!", rief er mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen.

Doch war Remus schneller als er und war entschlossen, bis zum Ende zu handeln.

„Expelliarmus", sprach er nachlässig aus.

Der Gryffindor war nicht auf Hut, so dass er entwaffnet und gegen eine Wand des Geheimgangs zurückgeschoben wurde.

„Davies wäre nicht erfreut, wenn er erfahren würde, wie einfach du dich entwaffnen lässt", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, während er mit dem Zauberstab des Jungen spielte.

Auch sein Freund zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.

„Bist du verrückt, Remus?"

„Nein, mein Kerl", antwortete er schlicht. „Ich bin Vertrauensschüler. Und ihr habt Glück, dass ich kein Lehrer bin, denn ich hätte euch gerne Punkte abziehen können. Entschuldigt mich", schloss er, indem er sich umdrehte, „ich muss noch vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde zur Bibliothek."

Er ließ sie hinter sich stehen und ließ den Zauberstab los, der nicht seiner war, so dass er mit einem gedämpften Lärm auf den Boden fiel.

Harry, der unter seinem Tarnumhang versteckt war, lehnte sich dicht an die Wand, um ihn vorbeigehen zu lassen, und drehte sich dann mit einem herablassenden Blick zu den beiden anderen. Diese beiden würde er überwachen sollen, entschloss er, und sehen, ob er Remus Wunsch erfüllen und ihnen einige Punkte abziehen konnte. Doch war es zur Zeit ein froher Morgen. Nur blieb noch den schwierigsten von den vier...

oOoOoOo

Peter fühlte sich unwohl. Sirius war weggegangen, um James zu holen, der in Verspätung war, und Remus hatte zur Bibliothek gehen wollen. Beide hatten ihm gesagt, dass er nicht brauchte, sie zu begleiten, und dass er ja allein auf sie vor der Tür des Zaubertränkeunterrichts warten konnte, doch hinderte es nicht, dass er sich in den Kerker wirklich nicht wohl fühlte. Er fühlte sich doch noch mehr unwohl, als eine spöttische Stimme hinter ihm erklang.

„Na denn, Pettigrew, hast deine Herren verloren?"

Peter drehte sich langsam um und erblickte Regulus Black hinter sich.

„Was?"

„Was?", ahmte der Slytherin nach. „Was für interessante Gespräche, Pettigrew! Du bist wirklich nichts wert, wenn deine Freunde nicht hinter dir stehen, um dir deinen Text zuzuflüstern!"

Peter antwortete nicht, sondern er schaute einfach seine Füße. Er wusste ganz sicher, dass er von den anderen Rumtreibern völlig abhängig war, und Davies' Tadel am vorigen Tag hatte ihn peinlich dazu gezwungen, es sich zu gestehen.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er den Rücken zugewendet und wäre seinen Weg weiter gegangen, oder eher gesagt wäre er geflohen. Aber er konnte nicht mehr vor der Wahrheit fliehen, nicht wahr? Sie hatte ihn seit dem vorigen Tag überholt... Er blieb.

„Na?", sprach Regulus weiter, der fast geärgert war, dass sein Zuhörer nicht niedergeschlagen floh. „Wie geht es Potter? Immer noch so arrogant? Und Lupin? Spielt er immer noch sein Streberwettbewerb mit der Schlammblütin? Und mein lieber Bruder? Ich vermute, dass er immer der gleiche ist, dass er wie immer bellt und mit dem Schwanz wedelt, damit ihn die beiden anderen in eurem Zimmer schlafen lassen..."

„Schweige", flüsterte Peter mit immer noch gesenktem Blick.

Er fing an, eine wärmere Gefühlswelle sich seiner zu bemächtigen, und zitterte plötzlich. Regulus hielt dieses Zeichen für Angst und fuhr noch spöttischer weiter:

„... und dass er bei jedem blöden Scherz von Potter immer weiter wie ein Verrückter lacht und dass er alle vorbeigehende Mädels immer weiter schielt, egal ob sie Rein- oder Schlammblütinnen sind... Der Scham unserer Familie", schloss er mit verzogenem Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich frage mich, wie die Blacks solch einen Abscheu haben erzeugen können..."

„Maul zu!"

Der Schrei erklang zwischen den Steinwänden und Regulus schien völlig verdutzt. Diesmal war er es, der stotterte:

„Was?"

„Maul zu, Maul zu, Maul zu!", schrie Peter, dessen Fäuste fest zusammengepresst waren und dessen Schulter nicht vor Angst sondern vor Wut zitterten, einem Wut, den er noch nie verspürt hatte. „Sirius ist hundert Mal mehr wert als du, tausend Mal mehr wert als du und deine ganze entartete Familie! Für mich ist die echte Frage, wie eure Mum einen so genialen Kerl wie er und einen Abscheu wie du hat erzeugen können!  
„Du, der du dich für höher hältst als alle anderen, weil dein Zaubererstammbaum bis zum Mittelalter zurückgreift, und er, der sich fragt, wie ihr blöd genug sein konntet zu denken, dass die Zauberer nur einander heiraten sollten und dass die Zaubererbevölkerung nicht deswegen entarten würden! Du, der du überzeugt bist, dass die Muggel schlimmer sind als Bieste, und er, der weiß, dass wir alle Menschen sind, die wir – zumindest für die meisten unter uns, denn das scheint nicht, dein Fall zu sein – alle Gehirne besitzen! Du, der du schon siehst, wie du eine schwarze Kapuze anziehen wird, um hunderte von Leuten töten zu gehen, und der du darauf stolz bist, und er, der zu allem bereit ist, um neue Massaker zu verhindern!  
„Willst du, dass ich fortfahre? Die Liste ist noch lang! Sag mir, wer am ersten Blick scheint, der Irrtum der Natur zu sein, wer ein Erzblödian ist, wer sein Leben als Sklave beenden wird, weil er sicher ist, dass es ein ruhmvolles Schicksal ist? Eh, wer?"

Peter atmete wieder ein und keuchte wie ein Ochs, während seine Augen Zornblitze zuwarfen. Er erinnerte sich nicht, dass er je so laut geschrien hatte, und er erinnerte sich auch nicht am letzten Mal, als er sich so leicht gefühlt hatte.

Wie oft hatte er das sagen wollen, wenn jemand vor ihn Sirius verleumdete und ihn 'den Verräter' nannte? Wie oft hatte er ihn bewundert, seinen Überzeugungen zu folgen, indem er sie laut sagte, während er selbst es nie wagte? Und jetzt hatte er es eben getan! Das Ungeheuerliche seiner Tat erschien ihm plötzlich, doch erklang ein Ausruf aus purer Freude hinter ihm, bevor er auf Regulus' völlig verworrenen Ausdruck reagieren konnte:

„Das ist einfach perfekt!"

Er drehte sich plötzlich um und fühlte sich wie ein Bengel erröten, den man mit der Hand im Süßigkeitenbecher erwischt hätte. Seine Freunde standen am anderen Ende des Ganges. James und Remus starrten ihn verdutzt und mit offenem Munde und Sirius stand vor ihnen mit vor Enthusiasmus erhobenem Faust und sein Blick glänzte vor Freude.

„Na, mein lieber Bruder", fragte er Regulus, „dir ist das Maul voll gestopft, was?"

„Du...", murrte Regulus, dessen Ausdruck ein bisschen zu langsam von der Ungläubigkeit zum gewöhnlichen Abscheu wurde.

„Doch ja, doch ja, auch ich bin sehr erfreut, dich zu kennen", unterbrach ihn Sirius sofort und fing an, ihn in den Rücken in die andere Richtung zu schieben. „Du wirst unsere Mum von mir grüßen, einverstanden?"

Regulus ließ sich einen Augenblick lang wegschieben, dann drehte er sich um, warf ihnen einen letzten mörderischen Blick zu und trat zurück, wütend, dass er noch verspottet worden war. Sirius drehte sich sofort um Peter mit einem riesigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Peter fühlte, wie sein Gesicht brennend wurde, und er senkte lebhaft den Kopf. Er sprang auf, als Tatze einen Arm um seine Schulter fuhr.

„Ich muss ja gestehen, dass du mich verblüfft hast, Wurmschwanz! Ich dachte nicht, dass du mich so sehr schätzt! Du würdest es wirklich brauchen, öfters in Zorn zu geraten!"

Peter blickte zum sehr erfreuten Gesicht seines Freundes, während James mit einer noch erschütterten Stimme sagte:

„Ich bin einverstanden!"

„Auch ich", sagte auch Remus mit der gleichen Stimme.

Peter sah sie nacheinander, dann lächelte ihnen zurück, zuerst schüchtern, dann mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Sagt Mal", fragte Remus dann, „ich glaube, dass wir alle angefangen haben, von dem, was uns Davies gesagt hat, Lehren zu ziehen, oder?"

Sirius und James sahen sich an und nickten.

„Jaah", behauptete Sirius. „Ich glaube, dass wir es nicht brauchen, uns über uns selbst und über unseren vergangenen Blödsinn zu erbarmen, sondern eher vermeiden, ihn in der Zukunft wieder zu tun."

„Sie haben völlig Recht, Mr Black! Das nennt man erwachsen werden..."

Sie sprangen alle auf und drehten sich um ihren Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der sich nachlässig an die Wand gelehnt hatte und lächelte.

„Sie... sind Sie schon längst da?", stotterte Sirius verblüfft.

„Nichts mit dem Gespräch zu tun", vermied Davies fröhlich, indem er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Ich wollte mich bei euch entschuldigen, dass ich gestern so hart mit Ihnen gewesen bin, aber ich wollte wirklich, dass Sie die Lehre verstehen. Offenbar ist es geschafft."

„Heißt es...", fing Peter an, bevor er stoppte, als sich alle Blicke um ihn drehten.

Mutig sprach er dennoch weiter:

„Heißt es, dass Sie nicht mehr auf uns sauer sind?"

„Natürlich doch bin ich immer noch auf Sie sauer", leugnete Davies ernsthaft. „Aber ich schätze, dass Sie Ihre Irrtümer verstanden haben, und das macht mich stolz auf Sie."

Sie blieben einige Augenblicke lang still, bevor Remus vorsichtig anfing:

„Sie haben von erwachsen werden gesprochen..."

Davies lächelte sanft.

„Natürlich. Erwachsen werden heißt, seine vergangenen Irrtümer verstehen, sie annehmen und dann weiter leben und sich dabei darum bemühen, sie nicht wieder zu begehen. Und das heißt auch", fügte er ganz besonders für den jungen Werwolf hinzu, „seine Verantwortungen annehmen."

Remus senkte verworren den Blick und war sicher, dass er die Szene mit den beiden Gryffindors bezeugt hatte. Sein Geist lief ganz schnell aber er sah nicht, wie es möglich sein konnte. Sie waren ja alleine in diesem Gang, oder? Davies fuhr fort:

„Die meisten Leute werden allmählich erwachsen und auch Ihnen wäre es geschehen, aber ich fürchtete davor, dass der Prozess zu lang wäre und dass Sie schlimme Irrtümer begehen würden, die Ihnen zur aktuellen Zeit das Leben hätten kosten können. Ich habe ihn lieber verschleudert. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dafür so hart sein musste."

Der Blick des jungen Aurors war so ehrlich, dass die Jugendlichen ihn sofort glaubten. Nach einem stillen Augenblick wurde sich Remus bewusst, dass etwas nicht ging. Er blickte zu seiner Uhr und sein Gesicht traf einen erschrockenen Ausdruck:

„Ach! Wir sind in Verspätung für den Zaubertrankunterricht!"

„Scheiße!", fluchte Sirius. „den Verantwortungssinn werden wir später üben! Bis später, Professor!"

Harry winkte als Antwort zu ihnen und sah herzlich lachen, wie sie wie Verrückte zu ihrem Klassenzimmer liefen. Das war ein guter erster Schritt...

* * *

So, das war's für heute! Sicher etwas später als ihr euch gedacht hattet, aber immerhin hatte ich Sonntag versprochen, nur nicht präzisiert, um wieviel Uhr.^^ Wenn sich bis dahin keiner meldet, um mir als Betaleser/in zu helfen, werde ich den nächsten Kapitel nächsten Sonntag auf Ffnet stellen. Also, vielleicht bis nächster Woche, aber hoffentlich doch etwas später ;-)


	7. Kapitel 6

Hallo an alle! Hier bin ich wieder mit dem dritten Kapitel von der französischen FF von Dragonwing4 Changer le passé. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Wie schon gesagt, suche ich immer noch nach Freiwilligen, die eine Geschichte verbessern wollen. Fühlt euch also frei, mir eine PN zu schicken, wenn ihr mir dabei helfen möchtet!

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte gehören zu Mrs. Rowling und die Geschichte und die anderen Charaktere gehören zu Dragonwing4. Ich habe nur übersetzt.

**Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

* * *

**Eine**** zweite ****Chance:**

**Die Zunkunft verändern:**

Kapitel 6: Wo bewiesen wird, dass nicht alle Slytherins Todesser sind:

Harry erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Er hatte keinen Alptraum gehabt, und eigentlich hatte er ja seinen Schlaftrunk für traumlosen Schlaf eingenommen, bevor er zu Bett gegangen war. Seine Narbe brannte auch nicht. Er war einfach wach geworden. Ratlos setzte er sich auf sein Bett und suchte, was ihn hatte stören können, aber er fand nichts. Keinen besonderen Lärm, keinen Schmerz, nichts. Warum war er also aufgewacht? Und vor allem, warum erschien ihm die Szene so bekannt.

Ein fürchterlicher Angstgefühl bemächtigte sich plötzlich seiner, so dass er mit einem Sprung aufstand und sich eilig anzog. Er konnte es immer noch nicht wissen was los war, aber etwas ging nicht. Er ergriff dabei seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers und lief schnell heraus. Erst, als er zur Großen Halle rannte, wurde ihm klar, wann er solch eine Panik empfunden hatte, nachdem er um eine so frühe Stunde aufgewacht war: Am Tag, als Severus gestorben war.

Er stoppte plötzlich mitten im Gang und ließ seine Erinnerungen wieder auftauchen.

oOoOoOo

_Gebebt von einem unkontrollierbaren Zittern eilte Harry zum Schloss, vor dessen Gittertüren er eben appariert war. Er überholte die Auroren, die Hogwarts schützten, ohne ihren fragenden Blicken Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, und stürzte sich zu Albus' Büro. Der alte Mann war aufgestanden, auch wenn er nur einen Nachthemd trug, und er versuchte sofort, ihm zu erklären, was er empfand. Albus hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Als er damit fertig war, sah er ernster als je._

„_Harry", sagte er sanft, „Severus ist eben beordert worden. Er hat es mir fünf Minuten vor deiner Ankunft gesagt."_

_Harry erstarrte._

„_Er... er ist weg?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme._

_Albus nickte langsam. Harry wollte eben den Mund wieder aufmachen, um wieder zu reden, als sich eine plötzliche Schadenfreude seiner bemächtigte. Voldemorts Freude. Er krümmte sich entzwei in seinem Sitz, um den Bund wieder zu beherrschen, und hörte undeutlich, wie Albus aufstand und ihn fragte, was geschah, doch ehe er antworten konnte, überflutete Schmerz seinen Körper aus der Narbe. Voldemort hatte getötet._

_Im Morgengrauen war Severus' fürchterlich versehrte und nur schwer erkennbare Leiche vor den Gittertüren der Schule wieder aufgefunden worden. Harry hatte nicht geweint. Ihm blieb keine Tränen übrig._

_Nach den Toden von Hermine, Remus, Ron, Hagrid und so vielen anderen war Severus eine der seltenen Leute, an denen er noch hing. Seit dem Ende seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts hatten sein ehemaliger Lehrer für Zaubertränke und er eine seltsame Beziehung aus gegenseitigem Respekt und bissigen Bemerkungen, die sie jedes Mal wechselten, wenn sie sich trafen._

_Severus hatte in seinem Leben viel gelitten, und das hatte Harry bald verstanden. Diese Gemeinsamkeit hatte bei ihrer Annäherung eine große Rolle gespielt, und dass sie die Schmerzen des Anderen verstanden hatten, hatte jedem erlaubt jemanden zu finden, mit dem er seine Pein teilen konnte, selbst wenn beide abgelehnt hätten, es irgendjemandem zu gestehen, der sie gefragt hätte._

_Aber Harry hatte auch etwas anders über seinen ehemaligen Lehrer gelernt: Er war ein sehr mutiger Mensch. Als er von Voldemort beordert wurde, obwohl kein Treffen vorgesehen war, hatte er sich natürlich Sorgen gemacht und Albus auch. Doch war in dieser Zeit des Krieges das Phänomen zu üblich, dass es ihn zögern ließ, und er war noch ein Mal das Risiko eingegangen, bereit es zu büßen, wenn ihn Voldemort entdeckt hätte. Das war ein Mal zu viel gewesen._

_Albus' Theorie zu Harrys seltsamer Reaktion war gewesen, dass er nach so viel Schmerz den Gefahren gegenüber, die die Leute drohten an die er hing, höchst empfindlich geworden war. Er hatte dieses Phänomen mit Severus entwickelt, weil er ja einer der letzten Leute war, an deren Tod er nicht nur mit Traurigkeit sondern ja sogar mit Furcht dachte._

_Noch ein Mal hatte Albus Recht gehabt. Als die größte Schlacht zwischen der Stärke des Ministeriums – und dessen nicht-menschlichen Alliierten – und der Todesser geschah, verspürte er das gleiche Entsetzen in sich steigern, kaum hatte er sein Ziel, den Dunklen Lord selbst, aufgefunden. Doch er durfte nicht jetzt verzichten, da er nun so nah am Ziel stand. Er hatte seine Tränen heruntergeschluckt wie er konnte und hatte den Duell angefangen._

_Später hatten die Heiler, die die Verwundeten wieder auffinden und die Toten aufzählen sollten, Albus in seinem eigenen Blut liegend gefunden. Um ihn herum hatten ihn etwa zwanzig Todesser in den Tod begleitet. Man hatte es ihm angesagt, als Harry aufgewacht war, doch hatte er nicht reagiert. Er wusste es schon vor ihnen._

oOoOoOo

Harry kam wieder zu Sinnen, als er hinter sich ein bekanntes Gackern hörte. Er drehte sich rechtzeitig um und sah einen Geist aus der Wand mit seinem gewöhnlichen bösen Lächeln herauskommen.

„Peeves!", rief er, immer noch halb in seinen Erinnerungen vertieft. „Was tust du da?"

„Oh, das ist aber der grrrrroße Professor Davies", rief der Poltergeist, indem er ihm den Rücken zuwendete, um ihn zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen zu schauen. „Du willst Ordnung schaffen, Mr Auror, Sir? Das stimmt, dass heute Abend eine Menge Leute in den Gängen herumspazieren..."

„Was?", rief Harry sofort aus. „Wer ist in den Gängen? Peeves!"

Doch verschwand der kleine Mann schon auf der anderen Seite des Ganges und lachte dabei böse, offenbar stolz auf seinen Streich. Harry hätte von diesem Stückchen Auskunft wütend sein können, doch kannte er zumindest einen Teil der Antwort. Er hatte diesen speziellen Bund nur für zwei Leute entwickelt: Albus und Severus. Albus war ein höchst mächtiger Magier und nur eine Menge Feinde oder Voldemort selbst konnten ihn beunruhigen. Außerdem hätte er dafür außerhalb von Hogwarts sein müssen und welchen Grund hätte er gehabt, es mitten in der Nacht zu tun? Und Peeves hätte ja nie daran gedacht, den Schulleiter in sein Bett zurückschicken zu lassen...

Blieb Severus übrig, ein siebzehnjähriger Jugendlicher, der daher unter seiner Verantwortung stand und wie jeder Schüler Dutzend Gründe haben konnte, sich in der Nacht außerhalb seines Schlafsaals zu befinden... Was konnte aber einen Schüler von Hogwarts in den Gängen des Schlosses selbst gefährden?

Da sein Herz schien, mit jedem Augenblick aus seiner Brust herausreißen zu wollen, zog Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers eilig heraus und prüfte sie auf jedem Stock genau. Die Aufgabe war einfach, weil die meisten Punkte in ihrem Schlafsaal beziehungsweise Schlafzimmer unbeweglich lagen, aber der Auror fand schließlich eine Versammlung wohl wacher Leute in einem unbenutzten Raum im dritten Stock. Severus gehörte dazu.

Harry lief zur Treppe und stürzte sich hinauf. Er kam atemlos im Gang des südlichen Flügels an, stoppte, um sich wieder zu fassen, und versteckte sich vorsichtshalber unter seinen Tarnumhang. Gedämpfte Lärme kamen aus dem Raum, doch nichts, was deutlich genug wäre, dass er es hätte verstehen können. Frustriert mobilisierte er all seine Stärken, um eine Lösung zu finden.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und suchte mit dem Blick nach etwas, was passen könnte. Seine Augen trafen die hervorstehenden Augen von Mrs Norris, was ihn kaum aufspringen ließ, und gerade neben ihr ein Gemälde, dessen Einwohner weg war und der an der Wand gelehnt wurde. Offenbar wartete das Porträt darauf, renoviert zu werden, wenn man nach dem schlechten Zustand des Leinens richten konnte.

Ohne weiter darauf zu achten, zielte es Harry mit seinem Zauberstab und murmelte die Formel des Schwebezaubers, so dass es gerade über den Boden schwebte, bevor er es wieder fallen ließ. Der Schock ließ einen ganz leichten Lärm los und Mrs Norris blickte langsam zu ihm hinauf, als der Rahmen mit einem dumpfen Lärm, der zwischen den Steinwänden erklang, flach auf den Boden fiel.

Sofort hörten die Lärme im Raum auf, die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein misstrauisch aussehender Kopf erschien in der Öffnung, senkte dann ein bisschen den Blick und sah, wie sich die Katze des Hausmeisters den Gang entlang entfernte, um ihren Herrn zweifellos davon zu benachrichtigen, dass Gemälde im Gang des dritten Stocks im südlichen Flügel von alleine fielen.

Harry zweifelte daran, dass sich Filch deswegen hierhin aufmachen würde, vor allem, wenn Peeves die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, sich an jener Nacht ein bisschen zu amüsieren. Der Slytherin, der die Tür aufgemacht hatte, wartete still, bis der Schwanz der Katze um die Ecke des Ganges verschwunden war, dann beugte er sich nach hinten.

„Das ist nichts", sagte er zu Leuten, die Harry nicht sehen konnte. „Nur diese verfluchte Mrs Norris. Sie ist weg, sie hat uns wahrscheinlich nicht gehört."

Harry profitierte davon, dass der Junge noch sprach, schlich sich durch die Öffnung vorsichtig in den Raum, ohne den Jugendlichen zu berühren, und zog den letzten Zipfel seines Tarnumhangs gerade am Moment, als er die Tür zumachte.

Schließlich erlaubte er sich, sich umzublicken. Einige schiefe Tische waren gegen die Wände zurückgeschoben und etwa fünfzehn Schüler, meistens Slytherins und ältere Schüler, lehnten sich daran oder blieben in der Mitte des Raums stehen. Jener, der sich in der Nähe der Tür befand, ging wieder zu den anderen und stellte sich einem Siebtklässler gegenüber, den Harry als Adrian Zabini wieder erkannte.

„Gut", sprach jener auf. „Wie ich euch sagte, werden wir den Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade entlanggehen, und dort werden wir einen Portschlüssel bekommen, damit wir dann den Herrn treffen können."

„Aber warum heute Abend?", fragte ein Sechstklässler von Ravenclaw. „Und warum haben wir nicht früher Bescheid gewusst?"

Zabini warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu aber antwortete dennoch mit scharfer Stimme:

„Das ist ein sehr wichtiges Treffen, es durfte am besten von keinem Petzer gefährdet werden. Zumindest sind wir sicher, falls einen Verräter geben würde, dass er keine Zeit gehabt hätte auszuplaudern. Und muss ich euch daran erinnern, dass wir für Ihn immer bereit sein sollen?"

Der Ravenclaw senkte beschämt den Kopf unter den missbilligenden Blicken der anderen. Doch griff eine weitere Stimme ein:

„Du hast die erste Frage nicht beantwortet. Warum heute Abend? Warum nicht während des Wochenendes, wenn jeder nachlässt?"

Harry erblickte mit Erleichterung Severus, der nah an der Wand am anderen Ende des Raums stand und dessen Gesicht widerspiegelte, wie ihm die Blicke der anderen gleichgültig waren. Zabini sah noch ein Mal geärgert aus aber antwortete:

„Heute Abend ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Thomson hielt Wache und er hat eben einen schwarzen Brief bekommen", fügte er mit einem bösen Lächeln hinzu. „Zu dieser Zeit ist er sicher auf den Weg zum Ministerium."

Harry war von Kummer erfüllt, dass sein Kollege eine geliebte Person verloren hatte. Er kannte die Lage zu sehr. Doch hinderte es nicht, dass der Auror unter solch einem Umstand einen von ihnen hätte aufwachen und ihn darum bitten sollen, seine Stelle für die Nachtwache zu übernehmen, die sie der Reihe nach geplant hatten, um Filchs Streifen zu vervollständigen.

„Reicht es jetzt? Oder wollt ihr euch noch mehr verspäten? Ihr wisst ja, dass er das nicht mag..."

Unter Zabinis Drohung bewegten sich einige unwohl, aber alle folgten, als er sich zur Tür richtete. Alle bis auf Severus. Der Warnsignal wurde in Harrys Kopf drängender und er sah beängstigt, wie sich Severus' Augenbrauen runzelten, als vertiefte er sich in eine Überlegung. Die Adrenalin machte den Geist des jungen Aurors leistungsfähiger als je, so dass er sich ohne Schwierigkeiten vorstellte, was im Kopf des jungen Slytherins geschah.

Nach dem, was Harry von ihm wusste, hing Severus an wenigen Dingen mehr als an seiner Freiheit. Während seiner ganzen Jugend hatte er den Befehlen seines Vaters folgen müssen und nun wollte jener diese Verantwortung dem Dunklen Lord übergeben. Für ihn war das Ergebnis das Gleiche: er war gefesselt.

Der Severus, den er gekannt hatte, hatte aus Furcht davor gehorcht, was ihm geschehen könnte, wenn er ablehnte. Als ihm später deutlich wurde, dass dies unwichtig war, wenn er betrachtete, dass er wegen seiner Befehle grässliche Taten begehen musste, hatte er einen Moment lang seinen Herrn öffentlich leugnen wollen und mit dieser letzten freien Tat sterben. Doch hatte er verstanden, dass es ihn zwar arrangieren, jedoch keineswegs anderen vor dem gleichen Schicksal schützen würde. Deswegen war er Dumbledores Spion geworden.

Der Severus aber, der nun ihm gegenüber stand, war nicht genau der, den er gekannt hatte, denn Letzterer hatte dieses Gespräch mit ihm, Harry Davies, am Ufer des Sees am Morgen des ersten Unterrichtstags nicht gehabt. Erst später hatte er das verstanden, was Harry den Jugendlichen sofort hatte verstehen lassen: Wenn er an der Freiheit hing, war es unwichtig, dass er stirbt, wenn er sie schützen wollte.

Doch war er eben noch ein Jugendlicher und er konnte sich noch nicht vorstellen, sein Leben lang eine doppelte Rolle zu spielen, indem er seine Taten ständig verhüllte und sein Leben jeden Tag ins Spiel setzte. Trotz seiner Erfahrung war Severus noch zu jung dafür. Und daher wollte er von nun an Voldemort verleugnen.

Harry sah mit Entsetzen, wie der Slytherin die gleiche Schlussfolgerung erreichte wie er und den Kopf am Moment erhob, als ihn Zabini fragte:

„Na, Snape, kommst du?"

Severus machte den Mund auf, um nein zu sagen. Blitzschnell stürzte sich Harry zu ihm. Der Jugendliche erstarrte, als er den Luftzug fühlte, den seine Bewegung verursacht hatte, und sprang auf, als er ihm ins Ohr so leise zuflüsterte wie er es konnte:

„Folge ihm, Severus."

In seiner Eile hatte Harry kaum bemerkt, dass er ihn wieder geduzt und mit seinem Vornamen genannt hatte. Er wartete beängstigt auf die Reaktion seines Schülers.

Nach einer Zeit, die unendlich erschien, wurde Zabini ungeduldig und flüsterte wieder wütend:

„Snape, verdammt, kommst du, ja oder nein?"

Severus schien, aus einer Trance zu kommen, und flüsterte mit rauer Stimme zurück:

„Ja, ja, ich komme schon."

Harry seufzte so leise wie möglich vor Erleichterung, als Severus zur Tür ging. Der Slytherin blickte flüchtig hinter seine Schulter, bevor er an Zabini vorbeiging, der den Raum leise wieder schloss. Harry blieb einige Augenblicke lang in der Dunkelheit und in der Stille stehen, damit sie die Zeit hatten, sich zu entfernen, dann eilte er hinaus.

Severus war zur Zeit zu verworren, dass ein Gespräch mit Voldemort genau das wäre, was er brauchte. Übrigens blieb die gedämpfte Ängstlichkeit, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte, immer noch da, was bewies, dass er noch nicht gerettet war.

Harry zog also die Karte der Rumtreiber eilig wieder heraus, schaute sie und stürzte sich in die Richtung, wo sich der kleine Punkt mit der Etikette namens Argus Filch bewegte. Nach seinen Wanderungen zu richten, so war der Hausmeister damit beschäftigt, die Schaden von Peeves' letztem Scherz zu reparieren. Die Karte zeigte leider nicht die Geister aber der Poltergeist sollte nicht weit weg sein. Harry stürzte sich in mehrere Geheimgänge ein, die seinen Weg viel verkürzten, und er befand sich bald im vierten Stock.

Gemurrte Verwünschungen und der Lärm bewegter Rüstungen benachrichtigten ihn über Filchs nahe Anwesenheit, der wahrscheinlich damit beschäftigt war, die Stücke der letzten Rüstung zu sammeln, die Peeves zerstückelt hatte. Wo war aber der Poltergeist? Am gleichen Augenblick, da er sich diese Frage stellte, kam der kleine durchsichtige Kerl böse lachend aus dem Boden und richtete sich zur nächsten Rüstung. Harry zog seinen Umhang sofort aus.

„Peeves!", rief er mit einem drängenden Geflüster. „Weißt du, dass ich Filch warnen könnte?"

Der Poltergeist drehte sich um ihn, oder eher gesagt tat dies der obere Teil seines Körpers, denn seine Beine blieben in ihrer ersten Richtung stehen.

„Sieh mal einer an! Der junge Harry ist wieder da!"

„Ich rufe Filch", sagte Harry und tat, als würde er sich umdrehen, um seine Worte in Tat umzusetzen.

Sofort stürzte sich Peeves gackernd zum Boden und fing an, darin zu versinken. Harry lächelte triumphierend. Er erhob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte schnell eine Zauberformel. Peeves' Beine stoppten plötzlich, dann fingen sie, sich mit Wut zu drehen. Der Kopf des Poltergeists erschien wütend gackernd wieder um die Höhe des Bodens und Harry versuchte nicht Mal, sich den Winkel vorzustellen, der den übrigen Teil des Körpers in der unteren Etage zeigen sollte.

„Was hast du mir angetan?", rief Peeves mit einer wütigen Stimme.

Harry näherte sich von ihm mit einem schadenfreudigen Lächeln, das er gelernt hatte, für solche Lagen auf den Lippen zu haben, und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben und die Dinge nicht zu übereilen. Er kniete genau außerhalb der Reichweite des Poltergeistes.

„Siehst du, Peeves, während meiner Ausbildung als Auror habe ich Unterrichtsstunden in Austreibung bekommen. Ich habe das Dumbledore nicht gesagt, aber ich könnte es ja wohl sagen, und dann würde er mich vielleicht darum bitten, dich von der Schule auszutreiben. Natürlich könnte ich nicht ablehnen."

Der Poltergeist starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang mit gefalteten Augen an.

„Was willst du?", gackerte er schließlich.

„Oh, nicht viel. Es gibt eine Gruppe von Schülern..."

Harry blickte wieder auf seine Karte und wurde sich bewusst, dass die Zeit drängte.

„... eben auf diesem Stock, die sich vom Spiegel im südlichen Gang nähert. Du müsstest einfach Filch in diese Richtung ziehen und dort ein bisschen Durcheinander bringen, damit er den größten Teil der Nacht in diesem Ort verbringt. Wenn du es richtig tust, so könnte es sein, dass ich es 'vergesse', Dumbledore von meinen Austreibungsfähigkeiten zu informieren."

Peeves beobachtete ihn noch einige Sekunden aber er hatte nicht wirklich die Wahl. Wenn er es versuchte so zu tun wie er es wollte und Harrys Befehlen nicht gehorchte, so würde der Auror ja den Schulleiter darauf hinweisen können.

„Versprichst du?", fragte er schließlich.

„Auf meinem Aurordiplom", antwortete Harry mit gehobener Hand.

Peeves traf plötzlich sein gewöhnliches böses Lächeln wieder.

„Das könnte ich schaffen", gackerte er mit Schadenfreude.

Harry lächelte und machte die Wirkung des Zaubers rückgängig, der Peeves' substanzlosen Körper in seinem Steingefängnis behalten hatte. Sofort eilte der Poltergeist zur Rüstung, die er versuchte zu erreichen, als er angekommen war, und er stürzte sich darin mit einem Höllenlärm. Filchs Flüche stoppten plötzlich, dann fingen viel lauter wieder an.

„Peeves!"

Harry hatte kaum die Zeit, sich wieder unter den Tarnumhang wieder zu verstecken, bevor Filch in den Gang hereinstürzte und dem Poltergeist, der mit seinem gewöhnlichen bösen Lachen weiter durch die Rüstungen flog, kurzatmig nachlief. Harry sah sie erleichtert beide verschwinden und folgte dann der Szene auf der Karte, die er immer noch in seiner geballten Hand hielt.

Die Gruppe auszubildender Todesser stoppte plötzlich, als die Jugendlichen das Getöse wahrnahmen, das zu ihnen kam, und sie traten schnell in einen Geheimgang etwa zehn Meter vor dem Spiegel zurück, hinter dem ein Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade versteckt war, jener, der wie es Harry wusste während des Winters 1992 zusammengebrochen war, ein Jahr, bevor ihm die Zwillinge Weasley die Karte anvertraut hatten.

Ein noch lauterer Lärm als alle andere erklang nun in diesem glücklicherweise wüsten Teil des Schlosses und benachrichtigte Harry davon, dass Peeves seinen Anweisungen buchstäblich gefolgt war und Filch an diesem Ort genug Arbeit für mindestens drei Tage geschenkt hatte. Er lächelte vergnügt und sah, wie sich die Schüler einen Moment lang unruhig verhielten, bevor sie den Geheimgang, in dem sie standen, zu seinem anderen Ende entlanggingen. Jetzt müsste er sich schnell etwas anderes einfallen lassen, falls sie den zweiten Gang kannten, der von der einäugigen Hexe zum Honigtopf führte.

Als sie aber den zweiten Stock erreichten, blieben die Jugendlichen einen Moment lang dort stehen, offenbar in einer lebhaften Debatte vertieft, und zerstreuten sich dann. Harry seufzte langsam und laut und lehnte sich erleichtert an die Wand. Die Slytherins kehrten alle gemeinsam zu ihrem Schlafsaal und Severus mit ihnen. Harry wusste, dass sie während der Nacht nicht mehr ausgehen würden und wahrscheinlich auch nicht während der folgenden, da es für sie eine einzigartige Gelegenheit war, die sich sicher nicht wiederholen würde.

Der Schreck, der er verspürte, hatte sich gestillt. Harry gähnte und entschloss, dass er besser wieder ins Bett gehen sollte, wenn er für seine Morgenunterrichtsstunden munter sein wollte.

oOoOoOo

„Mr Pettigrew, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich wirklich konzentrieren?"

„Ja, Professor!"

„Erklären Sie mir dann, warum ich vom Gegenteil überzeugt bin."

Der Rumtreiber senkte den Blick und war offensichtlich den Tränen nahe. Harry hinderte sich davon zu seufzen und den Kopf zu schütteln. Die Siebtklässler von Gryffindor und Slytherin übten immer weiter den Expelliarmus und die meisten unter ihnen hatten schon genug große Fortschritte gemacht, dass Harry hoffte, bald den Schildzauber zu lehren, doch Peter war nicht Mal ein wenig fortgeschritten. Harry hatte tief nachgedacht, um zu verstehen, _warum_, und er dachte, dass er das Problem eben gefunden hatte.

„Mr Pettigrew, haben Sie Fantasie?"

Die Schüler erhoben ungläubig die Augenbrauen und Peter erhob überrascht den Kopf.

„Hm... ja, Sir..."

„Viel?"

Peter bewegte sich unwohl.

„Eine gewisse Menge, denke ich..."

„Sehr gut."

Harry ergriff seinen Schüler an die Schulter und drehte ihn um 90°.

„Sehen Sie Ihren Partner, Mr Pettigrew?"

„Hm... ja..."

„Wer ist es?"

„Aber, das ist Remus...", antwortete Peter mit weit geöffneten Augen.

Wie alle anderen starrte der junge Werwolf den jungen Auror an und wartete darauf, seine neue Erfindung zu entdecken.

„Na klar! _Dies_ ist das Problem mit Ihnen, Mr Pettigrew", sagte Harry, indem er mit den Schultern zuckte.

„W... wie Bitte?", fragte Peter völlig verdutzt.

„Das Problem", entwickelte Harry, „ist, dass Sie in Ihrem Geist Mr Lupin als ein Freund bezeichnet haben. Nicht wahr? Also wagen Sie es nicht wirklich, den Zauber zu wirken."

Peter sah ihn starr an und er hielt es für eine Zustimmung.

„Ich will, Mr Pettigrew", sagte er langsam und deutlich, „dass Sie sich vorstellen, Sie würden Mr Regulus Black gegenüberstehen."

Alle Jugendlichen sahen ihn verdutzt an aber Peters bleiches Gesicht bekam wieder Farben, als er verstand, was er meinte.

„Einverstanden", nickte er.

Harry entfernte sich, um ihn aufzuforden anzufangen, und Wurmschwanz schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen, wobei er den Zauberstab erhob. Remus spannte sich automatisch, um sich auf seinen Griff auf seiner eigenen Waffe zu konzentrieren. Als Peter mit einem ungewöhnlich ernsten Ausdruck die Augen wieder aufmachte, machte er eine ganz leichte Bewegung mit dem Handgelenk und sprach die Formel mit einer ruhigen und drohenden Stimme, ganz weit von der kleinen schrillen Stimme, die er gewöhnlich nutzte.

Zur großen Überraschung aller flog Remus' Zauberstab aus seiner Hand und zur Hand seines Freundes, während der Jugendliche selber zwei oder drei Metern auf die Matratzen, die den Boden bedeckten, nach hinten zurückgeschoben gewurde.

Peter starrte ungläubig nacheinander den zweiten Zauberstab, den er in der Hand hielt, und seinen Freund, der vorsichtig wieder aufstand. Harry schlug ihn freundlich auf die Schulter, was ihn aufspringen ließ, und lächelte ihm fröhlich zu.

„Sehr gut, Mr Pettigrew! Nun werden Sie wissen, was Sie tun sollen, um sich wirklich auf Ihre Angriffszauber zu konzentrieren!"

Das Ende des Unterrichts und der Anfang der Mittagspause läutete an jenem Augenblick in den Gängen und Harry lud sie wie gewöhnlich ein, auszugehen, und erinnerte sie dabei an die Aufgabe über die Vetteln, die er ihnen am vorigen Unterricht gegeben hatte. Die Rumtreiber räumten ihre Sachen eilig ein und umgaben Peter, bevor sie alle zusammen ausgingen. Harry lächelte, als er hörte, wie Sirius mit geschwungenem Faust ausrief:

„Das war genial, Peter! Du hast ja wohl Recht, immerhin ist mein Bruder nichts als ein Blödian, was!"

Harry sammelte seine Notizblätter, die auf seinem Arbeitstisch lagen, und erhob den Kopf. Severus stand immer noch da, seinen Schulsack in der Hand, und sah unwohl aus. Der junge Auror lächelte, als er dies sah. Er hatte ja gedacht, dass der Slytherin mit ihm davon würde reden wollen, was in der vorigen Nacht geschehen war, aber er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte, und fragte sich wahrscheinlich, ob er nicht einfach das Opfer einer Täuschung gewesen war.

„Ich werde Sie schon nicht fressen, Mr Snape", sagte er mit einem herzlichen Lächeln.

Severus erhob den Kopf wieder und machte den Mund zögernd an. Harry ergriff die Initiative.

„Kommen Sie in meine Quartieren", schlug er vor. „Dort werden wir bequemer sitzen, um darüber zu reden."

Severus starrte ihn an. Harry hatte eben angedeutet gestanden, dass er tatsächlich darin eingewickelt worden war, was einige Stunden vorher geschehen war, und er wusste, dass Severus es verstehen würde. Und zwar ging der Slytherin still hinter ihm aus und folgte ihm bis zur Tür neben den Quartieren von O'Brien und Thomson.

Letzterer war übrigens seit dem vorigen Tag nicht mehr erschienen, sondern er hatte an den Schulleiter eine Eule geschickt, um ihm seine zeitweilige Unfähigkeit dazu mitzuteilen, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Albus hatte völlig verstanden.

Harry machte auf und ließ Severus eintreten, dann schloss er hinter ihm. Sie setzten sich beide auf die Sessel, die neben dem Kamin lagen, und Harry ließ ihn anfangen.

„Sie waren da, nicht wahr?"

Und trotz des Tons verstand Harry, dass es eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage war.

„Ja. Oder zumindest war ich während des größten Teils des Gesprächs da."

Severus runzelte die Augenbrauen.

„Mrs Norris, das waren Sie, oder?"

Harry nickte lächelnd.

„Ich musste ja eintreten, nicht wahr?"

„Aber wie wussten Sie? Und wie konnten Sie...?"

Severus beendete seinen Satz nicht aber Harry verstand, dass er meinte: „... in einem Raum voller auszubildender Todesser bleiben, ohne bemerkt zu werden?" Er stand auf und ging kurz in sein Zimmer, aus dem er mit dem Umhang zurückkehrte, den er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Er reichte ihm dem Slytherin.

„Hier ist die Antwort auf Ihre zweite Frage."

Bewundernd ließ Severus den gleiten und schillernden Stoff zwischen seinen Fingern fließen.

„Ein Tarnumhang", murmelte er. „Aber was meine _erste_ Frage betrifft?", fügte er hinzu, hob den Kopf wieder und runzelte die Augenbrauen.

Harry lächelte. Nach zehn Jahren, die er damit verbracht hatte, mit ihm zu verkehren, hatte er Zeit gehabt zu bemerken, dass Severus selten aus der Fassung kam.

„Tut mir Leid", antwortete er fröhlich. „Ich darf Ihnen nichts sagen."

Severus starrte ihn lange an.

„Es gibt viele Dinge, die Sie nicht sagen dürfen, oder?"

Harry prustete los.

„Mein Gott! Sie sagen mir das, während Sie nicht das Hundertstel davon kennen!"

Severus erhob eine Augenbraue, dann senkte er den Blick wieder zum Umhang, den er respektvoll auf den niedrigen Tisch zwischen ihnen legte.

„Warum haben Sie uns nicht erwischt? Sie hätten uns bestrafen sollen."

Harry beobachtete ihn lange, ehe er antwortete.

„Wenn ich das getan hätte, dann hätten Sie nicht einfach nachsitzen müssen, Mr Snape. Wegen der aktuellen Ereignisse hätte Lewis einen Druck auf Albus ausgeübt, damit Sie alle verwiesen werden, selbst Sie. Ich hätte nichts dagegen tun können."

„Warum hätten Sie eingreifen wollen? Wir hatten uns versammelt, um Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem zu dienen!"

Severus sprach laut, saß steif in seinem Sessel und seine Fäuste waren auf den Armstützen geballt. Offenbar hatte er vor allem von ihm einen Tadel erwartet. Harry beugte sich plötzlich mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen zu ihm.

„Ja, Sie dienten Voldemort, und Sie hätten sich beinahe auf die dümmste Art und Weise töten lassen, damit es nicht mehr Ihr Fall bleiben sollte! Irre ich mich?"

Seine Stimme war nun so hart, dass Severus einen Augenblick lang verdutzt blieb.

„Sie hatten mir gesagt..."

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, das zu verteidigen, was Ihnen am Teuersten ist, nicht durch alle Mittel zu versuchen, das zu bekommen, was Sie wollen, um keine Minute mehr dann leben, davon zu profitieren! Überlegen Sie ein wenig, Mr Snape. Ich weiß, dass Sie ziemlich einsam sind aber Sie ertragen es ja nicht, andere Leute in der gleichen Lage zu sehen wie Sie, nicht wahr? Nicht _Ihre_ Freiheit suchen Sie, sondern wohl jene aller, die unter den gleichen Zwängen gelebt haben wie Sie. Das stellt einen deutlichen Unterschied dar und nur Ihrer Freiheit hätten Sie gedient, wenn Sie sich während der letzten Nacht dummerweise hätten töten lassen."

Severus sah ihn regungslos mit runden Augen.

„Wie wussten Sie, dass... dass es die Freiheit war, die ich..."

Harry richtete sich in seinem Sessel mit einem kleinen spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder auf. Bevor er den Mund aufmachte, erriet Severus durch den schelmischen Funken in seinen Augen, was er sagen würde.

„Sie dürfen es mir nicht sagen!", rief er spöttisch aus. „Natürlich. Woran dachte ich ja?"

Harry brach in lautes Gelächter aus. Severus wartete darauf, bis er ruhiger wurde, und fragte:

„Immerhin habe ich keine Art und Weise, daran zu arbeiten, so lange ich selber an Händen und Füßen gefesselt bin, oder?"

„Sie sind nicht so sehr um jede Möglichkeit gebracht wie Sie es glauben, Mr Snape", antwortete Harry sanft.

„Also nicht?", erwiderte Severus sarkastisch. „Ich muss den Befehlen eines schwarzen Magiers gehorchen, der von der Zerstörung der Muggel und der Schlammbluten besessen ist, und ich darf kein einziges Treffen vermissen, sonst bin ich sicher, dass mir alle Todesser, mein Vater und die Hälfte der Slytherins nachlaufen werden! Wo sehen Sie dabei Möglichkeiten?"

„Haben Sie schon unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden, Mr Snape?"

„Was? Nein."

Severus sah verworren aus.

„Der Imperiusfluch ist meiner Meinung nach die allerschlimmste Form der Freiheitsberaubung, und wohl aus diesem Grund gehört er zu den Unverzeihlichen. Sehen Sie, wer ihn erleidet, hat während der ganzen Dauer des Fluchs nicht mehr Mal die Möglichkeit, von selbst zu denken, es sei denn, er schafft es, ihm zu widerstehen. Können Sie von selbst denken, Mr Snape?"

Severus nickte langsam.

„Also können Sie ja nicht sagen, dass Sie um jede Freiheit gebracht sind, nicht wahr? Übrigens würden Sie nicht hier sitzen und mit mir reden, wenn es der Fall wäre. Sie gehen auf einem Faden, der über einer Schlucht gespannt wurde, das stimmt, aber die gelenkigsten Menschen können unter diesen Umständen zahlreiche akrobatische Figuren machen, wissen Sie? Sie mangeln nur an ein bisschen Erfahrung."

„Und was für 'akrobatische Figuren' könnte ich auf meinem Faden machen?", fragte Severus mit einer immer so zweifelnden Stimme.

„Das ist Voldemort, der Ihnen diese Freiheit beraubt, die Sie lieben, oder?"

Harry bemerkte, dass Severus kaum zitterte, als er den Namen hörte, und er war davon begeistert.

„Also sollen Sie versuchen, gegen Voldemort zu handeln."

Der Slytherin sah ihn ungläubig mit breit offenen Augen an.

„Das ist wohl ein Scherz? Ich würde sterben, bevor ich ein Wort hätte sprechen können!"

„Kennen Sie die Geschichte von Mr Black nicht, Mr Snape?"

Severus wurde finster.

„Black ist ein Gryffindor, er teilt nicht seinen Schlafsaal mit fünf auszubildenden Todessern und er hat sich bei den Potters versteckt, sobald sich die Lage bei ihm zu Hause verschlechtert hat."

„Mr Snape, binnen einem Jahr werden Sie nicht nur Ihre Schulzeit beendet haben, sondern Sie werden auch dazu fähig sein, sich zu verteidigen, und Sie werden erwachsen sein, was heißt, dass Sie keinem Befehl mehr werden gehorchen müssen, nicht mal jenen Ihres Vaters."

„Es bleibt aber immer noch die Todesser! Wenn ich es ablehne, ihnen zu folgen..."

„Dafür, Mr Snape, existieren zwei Lösungen: Entweder Sie verleugnen Voldemort nicht öffentlich und Sie folgen ihm anscheinend, während Sie seinen Gegnern Auskünfte geben. Kurz und gut dienen Sie als Spion unter seinen Rangen. Auskunft ist gegen solche Feinde ein sehr wertvoller Gut, das wissen Sie. Doch könnte es höchst gefährlich sein und Ihr Schicksal, wenn Sie entdeckt werden, wird..."

Harry musste herunterschlucken, bevor er diese letzte Worte flüstern konnte„...wirklich fürchterlich sein." Unter dem forschenden Blick des Slytherins blickte er ab.

„Und die zweite Möglichkeit?", fragte Severus nach einem Augenblick schwerer Stille.

„Stellen Sie sich unter dem Schutz von Dumbledore", sagte Harry mit einer wieder ruhig gewordene Stimme.

„Was?", rief Severus aus. „Das nennen Sie eine Lösung? Sobald er wissen wird, dass ich mit Todessern Kontakte habe, wird er dem Ministerium Bescheid sagen. Das haben Sie selber gesagt, Sie könnten nichts dagegen tun!"

Harry lächelte.

„Sie kennen unseren Schulleiter wohl schlecht, Mr Snape. Albus betrachtet vor allem die Entscheidungen einer Person. Wenn Sie die Wahl treffen, Voldemort zu verleugnen, so wird er Ihnen helfen, das zu tun, und er wird nicht Mal die Zeit betrachten, die Sie vorher verbracht haben, seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen. Egal, was Sie getan haben, so wird er Sie schützen und Sie Ihre Schuld so vergelten lassen wie Sie es wünschen."

Severus runzelte zweifelnd die Augenbrauen.

„Auch wenn Sie Recht hätten, wie könnte er mich Lewis gegenüber verteidigen? Auch wenn er einen großen Einfluss hat, so denke ich dennoch nicht, dass er gegen das Ministerium so handeln kann wie er will..."

„Er würde es nicht brauchen, Mr Snape. Keiner außer ihm würde brauchen zu wissen, was Ihr Vater an Ihrer Stelle bestimmt hatte, vor allem, wenn es dafür keinen Beweis gibt."

Indem er sprach, starrte Harry unbewusst den Vorarm des Slytherins an der Stelle an, wo das Dunkle Mal tätowiert werden sollte. Als Todesseraspirant sollte es Severus erst bekommen, wenn er volljährig werden sollte, denn Voldemort hatte wenig vor, einen Überfluss von Knaben zu haben, die „die Wichtigkeit dessen, was er erfüllen wollte" schlecht verstehen würden und sich verraten könnten, was andere Wertvollerer mit ihnen würde fallen lassen.

Die Jugendlichen wussten also nur über die wenigsten wichtigen Aufträgen Bescheid und gewöhnlich nur über jene, die mit ihnen eine Beziehung hatten. Man brachte ihnen bei, Voldemort mit Ehrfurcht zu lieben und mit Ungeduld darauf zu warten, ihm so dienen zu können wie es andere – Brüder, Väter, Freunde – schon taten, und das Treffen, das an der vorigen Nacht stattfinden sollte, hatte zweifellos das einzige Ziel, Sie darüber zu versichern, dass der Dunkle Lord an sie dachte und sie nicht vergaß.

Es konnte auch sein, dass man Ihnen einen Auftrag hätte anvertrauen wollen, dass sie alleine als Schüler in Hogwarts erfüllen konnten, und dieses Gedanke beunruhigte plötzlich Harry. Natürlich hatte Voldemort Anhänger in der Schule selbst und das konnte sein, dass er sie benutzen würde, wenn er die Entscheidung treffen sollte, Hogwarts anzugreifen. Hatte Zabini übrigens nicht hinzugefügt, dass das Treffen wichtig sein sollte?

In seinen Gedanken vertieft bemerkte Harry nicht, dass Severus die Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte und den Auror aufmerksam anstarrte und sich offensichtlich fragte, woran er wohl denken konnte. Harry riss sich erst von seinen Gedanken aus, um ihn mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen zu fragen:

„Haben Sie keine Idee vom Grund des Treffens, das heute Nach stattfinden sollte, Mr Snape?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, ohne von ihm abzublicken.

„Nein, das sagt man uns nie vorher. Aber immerhin wird es sicher bald ein neues geben", fügte er hinzu, als er ihn finsterer werden sah.

Harry erhob erstaunt den Kopf:

„Ich glaubte, dass es für Sie eine einzigartige Gelegenheit war, die Schule zu verlassen?"

„Oh! Ja, so früh im Schuljahr war das einzigartig, und vor allem, das vor der Nase der Kerle vom Ministerium zu machen... ich will Sie ja nicht kränken", fügte er gleich darauf hinzu, aber Harry lächelte ihm zu und winkte ihn, weiter zu sprechen. „Aber beim nächsten Ausflug in Hogsmeade zum Beispiel werden Sie das Mittel finden, uns zu versammeln, davon können Sie sicher sein."

„Vor der Nase der Kerle vom Ministerium?", wiederholte Harry amüsiert.

Severus erhob eine Augenbraue, da er nicht verstand, was er damit meinte.

„Sie können sich ja vorstellen, dass wir als Schützer von Hogwarts bei solch einem Ereignis da sein sollen wie die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade", sagte er nachlässig. „Das sollte ihnen die Sache schwieriger machen, oder?"

Severus lächelte.

„Vielleicht", gestand er. „Aber", fügte er hinzu, indem er wieder finster wurde, „sie werden ja immer ein Mittel finden, uns alle zu sehen."

„Ja, das ist wohl wahrscheinlich."

Harry starrte Severus an und wartete darauf, dass er ihm sagte, was das Problem war. Der Slytherin gab mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen nach.

„Sie haben mir zwei Ideen für das gegeben, was _nach_ meinem Volljährigkeitsalter geschehen würde, aber bis dahin? Ich muss noch ein Jahr unter der Verantwortung meines Vaters halten und also unter den Befehlen von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem!"

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie so tun könnten, als würden Sie gehorchen, Mr Snape?"

„Natürlich könnte ich versuchen aber es wird eine Zeit kommen, wenn man verstehen wird, dass ich nicht ehrlich bin. Übrigens würde ich dabei niemandem helfen..."

„Sie würden sich selber helfen, Mr Snape", antwortete Harry, indem er sanft lächelte.

Da er sah, dass sein junger Schüler mit seiner Antwort unzufrieden erschien, fügte er hinzu:

„Wenn Sie so sehr daran hängen, so sollten Sie einfach den Rat erfüllen, den ich Ihnen gegeben habe: Auskünfte geben, den Spion spielen. Und was Ihre Tarnungsfähigkeit betrifft, glaube ich, dass Sie sich unterschätzen."

„Die Todesseraspiranten wissen aber fast nichts! Ich würde Ihnen oft nutzlose Auskünfte geben!", rief Severus aus.

„Nicht so sehr wie Sie es denken, Mr Snape. Hören Sie zu, es kann sein, dass Voldemort Sie um Hilfe bittet, um die Schutzvorrichtungen zu überqueren, wenn er einen Angriff gegen Hogwarts plant. In diesem Fall wäre es für uns viel einfacher zu widerstehen, wenn wir das wüssten, was Sie erfüllen sollen. Übrigens wäre jede Auskunft, auch die winzigste, für uns eine große Hilfe."

Severus sah skeptisch aus aber traf die Entscheidung, ihm zu glauben.

„Und an wem würde ich diese Auskünfte weitergeben? An Ihnen?"

„Zum Beispiel, aber ich denke, dass es effizienter wäre, wenn Sie sie direkt an Professor Dumbledore weitergeben, glauben Sie es nicht?"

„Und Sie denken, dass er mir glauben wird?"

„Ich habe es Ihnen schon gesagt, Mr Snape, ich bin davon überzeugt."

Severus starrte ihn zögernd an, ohne zu blinzeln.

„Sie sollen Ihre eigene Entscheidung treffen, Mr Snape. Sie haben mir Ihre Probleme dargestellt, ich habe Ihnen Lösungen vorgeschlagen. Nun entscheiden Sie", schloss Harry sanft.

Es gab eine lange Stille, während Severus mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen den Boden anstarrte und Harry, dessen Augen ins Leere blickten, nirgendwo besonders schaute. Seine Augen trafen schließlich seine Uhr und er erhob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Er war sich nicht bewusst worden, dass die Zeit so schnell verlief.

„Ich denke, dass Sie hingehen sollten, Mr Snape, sonst werden Sie mit leerem Magen den Unterricht besuchen müssen."

Severus, der von seinen Gedanken plötzlich ausgerissen wurde, blickte zu ihm.

„Ja, Sie haben Recht", murmelte er, indem er seinen Rucksack am Fuß seines Sessels wieder ergriff und aufstand.

Er stand schon an der Tür, als er sich zum Auror umdrehte, der aufgestanden war. Zum zweiten Mal am Tag sah er besonders zögernd aus. Harry glaubte sogar, dass er verstört klang, als er wieder anfing zu reden:

„Hm... Professor?"

Harry erhob eine Augenbraue, um ihn aufzufordern, weiter zu sprechen, und versteckte dabei seine Fröhlichkeit mehr schlecht als recht.

„Ich... tja, heute Nacht... haben Sie mich mit meinem Vornamen genannt, nicht wahr?"

Harry richtete sich wieder auf. War es das, was ihn störte?

„Tatsächlich, Mr Snape, und ich bitte Sie um Verzeihung, wenn ich Sie gekränkt habe..."

„Nein, nein", unterbrach ihn Severus. „Nicht das meinte ich, das ist nur, hm... tja... wenn es Sie nicht stört, möchte ich sehr, dass Sie weiter so machen... natürlich, wenn wir nur beide zusammen sind."

Harry sah ihn ungläubig seine Füße hartnäckig anstarren. Er wusste längst, dass Severus von weitem nicht sehr an öffentlichen Beziehungen hing, und immerhin kannten sie sich erst seit ein bisschen mehr als einem Monat. Er vertraute ihm also genug, dass er ihn darum bat, seinen Vornamen zu benutzen?

Mit dem _anderen_ Severus hatte er Jahre gebraucht, bis er diesen Schritt erreichte. Er erinnerte sich übrigens an seine Reaktion, als Severus, da Harry Albus und dem Orden des Phönix die neuesten Auskünfte gebracht hatte und in Hogwarts zum Frühstück geblieben war, weil er die ganze Nacht lang keine Pause gemacht hatte, plötzlich mitten in einer Erwiderung losgelassen hatte:

„Nenne mich Severus."

Der Satz war mit einem so platten und nichts sagenden Ton und an einem so unerwarteten Moment gesprochen worden, dass Harry mehrere Sekunden gebraucht hatte zu verstehen, was er bedeutete. Eben diese Bedeutung so wie die Tatsache, dass ihn Severus zum ersten Mal seit fast neun Jahren, seit denen sie sich kannten, gedutzt hatte, was ihm erlaubte, das gleiche zu tun, hatten ihn in seinem Kaffee ersticken lassen. Die einzige Reaktion, die der Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts auf seinen plötzlichen Hustenanfall gehabt hatte, war ein Augenbrauenrunzeln und ein Schulterzucken.

„Man sieht wohl, dass du immer noch ein Gryffindor bist. Brauchst immer noch so lange zu verstehen."

Was eine neue lange Reihe bissiger Bemerkungen unter dem übersättigten Blick der Lehrer und dem verdutzten Blick der Schüler verursacht hatte.

Harry riss sich mit Bedauern und Pein von der Vergangenheit aus und kehrte zu seinem siebzehnjährigen Severus, der immer ängstlich auf seine Antwort wartete. Diese Sicht ließ ihn lächeln und er antwortete schelmisch:

„Sehr gut, aber nur, wenn Sie mich Harry nennen und mich duzen."

Höchst überrascht erhob Severus sofort den Kopf.

„Aber... Sie sind ein Lehrer und..."

„Und ich bin nur vier Jahre älter als Sie", erwiderte Harry. „Nun hoffe ich, dass wir Freunde sein können, wenn Sie Hogwarts verlassen haben."

Severus betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick lang still. Indem er mit einem jungen Schüler, den er _selber_ erst seit kaum einem Monat kannte, über Freundschaft sprach, hatte Harry ungesagt angedeutet, dass er sein Vertrauen annahm und ihm seinerseits völlig vertraute. Der Slytherin lächelte ihm schüchtern zu.

„Einverstanden."

Harrys Lächeln wurde glänzend.

„Perfekt! In diesem Fall sollst du dich beeilen, Severus, sonst wirst du wirklich bis zum Abendessen warten müssen!"

Der Slytherin nickte und war offensichtlich erstaunt zu sehen, wie einfach er seinen Vornamen benutzte.

„Auf wieder sehen,... Harry."

Severus ging aus und Harry sah ihn mit nachdenklichem Ausdruck zur Großen Halle schnell hingehen. Eigentlich war Harry begeistert, dass ihn der Jugendliche darum gebeten hatte, denn er hätte noch einen Irrtum begehen können, wenn sich eine so gefährliche Lage wiederholt hätte oder wenn er zerstreut gewesen wäre.

Nun würde er zumindest zu seinen Gewohnheiten zurückkehren können und sich nicht mehr stets ermahnen müssen, zumindest, wenn sie nur beide zusammen sein würden. Er dachte übrigens daran, als er die Tür wieder zu machte, dass er daran denken sollte, dieses Problem mit Sirius und Remus zu lösen... und dann Minerva, und Poppy, und dann...

oOoOoOo

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Harry erhob den Kopf von seiner Zeitung, die er mit einem glatten und sehr gelangweilten Auge durchlas, indem er seine Tasse Kaffee in seiner Hand kälter werden – die Wachnächte wirkten fast immer so auf ihn – und blickte zum Schulleiter, der hinter ihm angekommen war, und bemühte sich darum, ein bisschen mehr zu erwachen, um zu verstehen, wovon er sprach.

„Ich bitte Sie um Verzeihung?"

„Mr Snape ist gestern Abend zu mir gekommen", erklärte Albus, dessen Augen wie gewöhnlich vor Freude glänzte. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass Sie es waren, die Sie ihn erraten haben, zu mir zu kommen..."

„Oh...", ließ Harry los, indem sich sein noch nebelhafter Geist darum bemühte, sich den letzten Schweifen des Schlafs zu entziehen, um alle Folgen dieser Auskunft zu verstehen, die ihm der Schulleiter gerade gegeben hatte.

Seit drei Tagen hatten Harry und Severus nicht mehr privat zusammen gesprochen, und da der Slytherin ein sehr guter Schüler war, brauchte er nicht, ihm ein Rat oder einen Tadel während des Unterrichts zu geben. Also hatte er bisher keine Gelegenheit gehabt, die Wirkung seiner Worte auf ihn zu schätzen, und – sein Gehirn reagierte endlich auf diese letzte Beobachtung – es erwies sich, dass er ihn überzeugt hatte.

Er blickte wieder zum Schulleiter, der eine mehr strukturierte Antwort immer noch erwartete und offensichtlich von seinem morgendlichen Mangel an Kampfgeist amüsiert war. Harry lächelte:

„Ich bin erfreut, dass er es angenommen hat, Ihnen zu vertrauen."

„Und _ich _bin erfreut, dass Sie ihn dazu überzeugt haben, mir zu vertrauen."

Harry bewegte die Hand zu sagen, dass es wirklich nichts war, schaffte sich bei der nächsten Kaffeekanne und unternahm, Tasse Kaffee nach Tasse Kaffee einzunehmen. Albus prustete los und ließ ihn seine lebenswichtige Quantität morgendlicher Koffein einnehmen, um sich an seinen Sitz am Frühstückstisch etwas weiter zu setzen. Als die Kaffeekanne zum fünften Mal auf den Tisch wieder gestellt wurde, erlaubte sich Harry einen etwas erwachteren Blick durch die Große Halle und starrte einen Schüler am Slytherin-Tisch an.

Severus erhob sofort den Kopf wieder und lächelte mit dem Mundwinkel, worauf Harry ihm genauso diskret zulächelte, bevor er Minerva um Hilfe rief, damit sie ihm eine andere Kaffeekanne reichte, da die vorige leer war...

* * *

Nun... Viertel vor Zwölf... Ich hatte ja versprochen, ich würde den Kapitel am Sonntag veröffentlichen, nur nicht gesagt, um wie viel Uhr. ^^

Ich hoffe, euch hat der Kapitel genauso sehr gefallen wie die anderen, und ich wünsche euch einen frohen Feiertag, frohe Ferien für jene, die welche haben, und hoffe, nächsten Sonntag wieder einen neuen Kapitel veröffentlichen zu können.

Bis dahin, viele Grüße und alles Gute!

Ron


	8. Kapitel 7

Hallo an alle! Hier bin ich wieder mit dem dritten Kapitel von der französischen FF von Dragonwing4 Changer le passé.

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte gehören zu Mrs. Rowling und die Geschichte und die anderen Charaktere gehören zu Dragonwing4. Ich habe nur übersetzt.

**Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

* * *

**Eine ****zweite ****Chance:**

**Die Zunkunft verändern:**

Kapitel 7: Wo Voldemort aus Furcht, dass man ihn vergessen könnte, die Entscheidung trifft, sich zu zeigen:

Die Tür des Klassenzimmers wurde heftig aufgemacht, was die Siebtklässler von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff aufspringen ließ, denen Harry die Gefahr der Gorgonen erklärte. Erstaunt sah Harry Samantha O'Brien in der Türschwelle erscheinen, eine atemlose Samantha O'Brien mit zerzaustem Haar.

„O'Brien?"

„Davies! Kommen Sie schnell, wir haben eine Mitteilung aus Hogsmeade bekommen, es gibt einen Angriff!", sagte die Aurorin eilig.

Harrys Gesicht wurde sofort ernst.

„Der Unterricht ist aus", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme seinen besorgten Schülern an. „Sie dürfen alle heraus aber bitte vergessen Sie die Hausaufgaben nicht, um die ich Sie gebeten habe."

Die Siebtklässler standen sofort auf, sammelten ihre Sachen eilig und richteten sich zur Tür. O'Brien ließ sie mit Ungeduld durchgehen und blickte dabei zu Harry, der darauf wartete, bis sie alle hinausgegangen waren, bevor er das selber tat und hinter ihnen schloss.

„Ist es ein mächtiger Angriff?", fragte er, während sie sich in die Gänge zur Eingangshalle stürzten.

„Wir wissen nichts davon!", erwiderte O'Brien atemlos. „Wir haben die Mitteilung vor einigen Minuten bekommen. Sie sprach nur von einem Todesserangriff und bat um Verstärkung. Die Lehrer werden Hogwarts nicht verlassen, falls es eine Ablenkungsmanöver wäre, aber das Ministerium wurde benachrichtigt und sollte bald weitere Leute schicken."

Harry nickte stumm und sie erreichten bald die großen Doppeltüre, wo Thomson auf sie wartete. Der Auror war mehrere Tage vorher mit blassem Gesicht und magerer zurückgekehrt aber mit einem mehr entschlossenen Blick als je. Taktvoll hatte Harry die Entscheidung getroffen, mit ihm nicht von seinem Irrtum in der Nacht zu sprechen, als er den schwarzen Brief bekommen hatte.

„Wir kommen aus Hogwarts' Kreis, um disapparieren zu können!", rief er zu Harry, während er anfing, mit ihnen den Park zum Tor laufend durchzuqueren, die man weiter vorne sah.

Noch ein Mal nickte Harry wortlos und sein Geist war völlig auf den Kampf gespannt, der auf sie wartete. Sie liefen an Hagrid vorbei, ohne sich zu verlangsamen. Der Wildhüter von Hogwarts blieb mitten in seinem Kürbisgarten stehen und sah sie mit runden Augen vorbeilaufen. Neben ihm bellte ein junger Hund, den Harry undeutlich für Fang erkannte, energisch mit seiner noch schwachen und schrillen Stimme.

Sie erreichten das Riesentor, das von den Säulen mit den geflügelten Ebern gestützt war, und ließen sie hinter sich. Ohne sich eine Pause zu gönnen, tauschten sie ein Zeichen und disapparierten sofort.

oOoOoOo

„Bist du dir absolut sicher?", rief Lily aus.

„Das hat O'Brien vor uns gesagt", erwiderte Eloise. „Und Davies ist ihr sofort gefolgt..."

„Ein Angriff in Hogsmeade", murmelte July. „Warum eben dort? Ich meine, das ist ein Dorf mit ausschließlich Zauberern aber es stört sie ja auch nicht, die Muggel anzugreifen, nicht wahr? Und selbst wenn Hogsmeade bekannt ist, so wird es ja nicht so viel wirken wie ein Angriff auf der Winkelgasse..."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Anna, indem sie die Augenbrauen runzelte. „Das wäre eine Ablenkungsmanöver?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht, nicht, ohne dass sie wissen, was mit den neuesten Schutzvorrichtungen von Hogwarts los ist. Das wäre eher... eine Art Prüfung", sagte July zögernd.

„Eine Prüfung für die Auroren?", fragte Lily. „Aber O'Brien und Thomson sind wirklich sehr bekannt, sie sollen ja wissen, wozu sie fähig sind..."

„Davies aber nicht", erwiderte Anna düster.

„Davies? Der ist aber ein Anfänger, das hat er selber gesagt! Warum würden ihn die Todesser prüfen wollen?"

„Du vergisst, Lily, dass er Elfisch kann und schon zwei Male auf der ersten Seite des _Propheten_ war. Für einen Anfänger ist es viel", bemerkte Eloise.

„Vielleicht, aber ich bin mit Lily einverstanden", sagte July. „Die Tatsache, dass er mit den Elfen spricht, heißt nicht unbedingt, dass er im Kampf eine Drohung ist. Und beim Kampf scheinen sie, ihn prüfen zu wollen."

„Das stimmt", nickte Anna ernsthaft. „Ich denke, dass etwas in all dem über unseren Verstand geht... Etwas, worüber die Todesser, was sie betrifft, Bescheid wüssten."

„Worüber redet ihr?"

Die Unterbrechung ließ die Mädchen sich zum Eindringling umdrehen. Sirius sah sie fragend an. Offenbar waren die Rumtreiber nah an ihnen vorbeigegangen, um zum Innenhof weiter zu gehen, und hatten einige Wörter belauscht. Lily warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und wollte ihm gerade sagen, er solle sich lieber um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern, als Anna mit ihrer gewöhnlichen Ruhe antwortete:

„Über Davies."

Lily drehte sich um sie und erhob fragend die Augenbrauen. Warum wollte sie die Rumtreiber denn in ein Privatgespräch einwickeln? Doch antwortete sie ihre Freundin mit ihrem Ich-erkläre-dir-später-sagenden Blick.

„Was hat denn Davies?", fragte Sirius mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen.

Die anderen drei Rumtreiber, die das Gespräch zugezogen hatte, näherten sich, um die Antwort zu hören.

„Er ist mit Thomson und O'Brien ausgegangen, um im Angriff gegen Hogsmeade einzugreifen", fuhr Anna mit ihrer tonlosen Stimme fort.

Sirius' Kiefer fiel herunter und Lily war überrascht zu sehen, wie er, der seine Emotionen immer kontrollierte, um ständig den coolsten Kerl der Welt zu spielen, einen Ausdruck plötzlich trug, in dem sich Entsetzen und Ungläubigkeit mischten.

„Es gibt einen Angriff in Hogsmeade? Jetzt?"

„Das habe ich eben gesagt, ja."

„Warum sind aber die Auroren dahin gegangen?", griff Remus ein.

„Sie sollen als Verstärkung herbeigerufen worden sein", suggerierte July. „Wie auch immer hat uns Davies freigelassen, sobald ihm O'Brien Bescheid gesagt hat."

Sirius sah nun ungewöhnlich ernst aus. Das passte ja wirklich gar nicht zur Idee, die sie sich vom scherzenden Rumtreiber machte, dachte Lily. James stellte sich neben ihn und ergriff seinen Arm mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Hey, Sirius, das sind nicht einige Todesser, die ihn fertig machen werden, was?"

„Jaaah, du hast Recht, James", antwortete sein Freund und lächelte ihm etwas traurig zurück.

„Ihr scheint, ihn wohl zu mögen", bemerkte Anna mit einem unbedeutenden Ton.

„Natürlich!", rief Sirius aus. „Das ist ein sehr guter Lehrer und ein wirklich netter Kerl. Zumindest, wenn er nicht in Zorn gerät...", fügte er mit verzogenem Gesicht hinzu.

Auch die anderen drei verzogen das Gesicht mit ihm.

„Was meint ihr damit?", fragte Eloise neugierig.

„Gar nichts, überhaupt nichts, vergesst es", vermied Remus, der offenbar wenig vor hatte, mehr darüber zu reden.

„Ich frage mich", drängte Lily mit gefalteten Augen, „ob wir ihm eure ganz neue Verantwortungswelle zu verdanken haben."

James blickte errötend ab; Sirius fing an, die Mädels am anderen Ende des Hofs zu betrachten, als fände er sie plötzlich aufregend; Remus hüstelte, indem er sein Vertrauensschülerzeichen vorne auf seinem Kleid wieder aufrecht stellte; und Peter starrte seine Füße hartnäckig an. Als sie das sah, pfiff Lily vor Bewunderung.

„Meine Güte, der soll sehr autoritär gewesen sein..."

„Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten, Evans", murrte Sirius.

Und er ging mit großen Schritten ins Schloss zurück, von den anderen drei sofort gefolgt. Lily prustete los.

„Glaubt ihr das? Er soll ihnen den schlimmsten Tadel ihres Lebens verpasst haben!"

July und Eloise lächelten mit ihr aber Annas Gesicht blieb ernsthaft.

„Das dachte ich wohl, sie scheinen, ziemlich nah an ihm sein."

„Nun was?", fragte Lily, die ihre Schlussfolgerung nicht verstand. „Du denkst, dass sie etwas über ihn wissen, was wir ignorieren?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Anna schulterzuckend. „Wenn es aber zu seltsam wird, dann können wir sie ja fragen."

Lily verzog das Gesicht beim Gedanke, die Rumtreiber um Auskünfte zu bitten, aber sie nickte kommentarlos.

oOoOoOo

Harry apparierte neben die Heulenden Hütte. Er hatte gedacht, dass dieser ziemlich entfernte Ort des Dorfes selbst weniger Risiken einging, in einem feurigen Kampf gefangen zu werden, und dass er also würde ankommen können, ohne sofort von Flüchen überwältigt zu werden. Er hatte keine Idee davon, wo Thomson und O'Brien hatten wählen können zu landen, aber das war gut so. Wenn er kämpfte, tat er es lieber allein.

Ein Blick herum erfuhr ihm, dass die Umgebung tatsächlich wüst war, aber Entsetzen- und Schmerzensschreie kamen ihm bald aus Hogsmeades Hauptstraße. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus und gratulierte sich selbst, an jenem Morgen einen Aurorenumhang gewählt zu haben. Wenige Dinge beruhigten die von einem Todesserangriff in Panik geratenen Leute wie die Tatsache, einen purpurnen Umhang mitten im Kampf zu sehen.

Während er zwischen den ersten Häusern ging, sah Harry, wie eine Gruppe entsetzender Zauberer aus einer Nebengasse nach hinten schritten, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab vor sich zielten. Zauber flogen in beiden Richtungen und regelmäßig fiel einer der Zauberer, von einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch oder, öfter, von einem Bein- beziehungsweise Ganzkörperklammerfluch oder einem Expelliarmus getroffen.

Die Widerstandskämpfer versuchten mehr schlecht als recht, ihre Verwundeten wieder aufrecht zu stellen, und es gab mehrere, für die man schon nichts mehr tun konnte. Harry eilte zu ihnen, als er plötzlich mit Entsetzen eine andere Gruppe Todesser von der anderen Seite der Straße kommen sah, die den Rücken der Zauberer mit einem Lächeln voller Schadenfreude hinter ihrer Maske zielten.

Er ließ seine Kampferfahrung ihn wieder beherrschen, stoppte plötzlich zu rennen und atmete wieder ruhig, während er die neuen Angreifer zielte. Er steckte seinen ganzen Wut und seinen Willen, die Zauberer zu schützen, in ein einziges Wort, das er im Feuer der Schlacht mit einer irrealen Ruhe aussprach:

„Expelliarmus."

Die Todesser waren natürlich keine Jugendliche aber sie hatten Harry nicht ankommen sehen und außer einigen Ausnahmen waren sie nicht auf Hut. Harry sah die größte Mehrheit unter ihnen gegen die Mauer vom _Honigtopf_ prallen, während ihre Zauberstäbe halbwegs zwischen ihm und ihren Besitzern fielen, und er drehte sich um die wenigen anderen, die unter der Macht des Zaubers nur geschwankt hatten. Seine Erfahrung sagte ihm, dass jene die Gefährlichsten sein würden, denn sie würden sich nicht so dumm entspannen wie die anderen, vor allem jetzt, als sie ihn für mächtig kannten.

Mit einem zornigen Schrei, der in der Straße erklang, stürzte er sich zu ihnen. Die Zauberer, die es geschafft hatten, sich hinter die Ecke eines Geschäftes zu verstecken, drehten sich mit Augen voller Faszination eilig um, um ihn stürmisch angreifen zu sehen. Harry sah mit dem Augenwinkel, wie ein Zauber aus der anderen Seite der Straße zu ihm hinflog. Mit einer undeutlichen Bewegung des Handgelenkes und einer gemurmelten Zauberformel trieb er den Schildzauber an, ohne Mal von seinen Gegnern abzublicken. Die Energiewelle prallte mit einem Knall gegen die Verteidigungswand, die sofort am genauen Moment verschwand, als ein anderer Zauber von vorne gesprochen wurde.

Harry lächelte. Wenn sie glaubten, dass diese Manöver genug sein würde, um ihn zu täuschen... Mehrere Flüche flogen etwa zu verschiedenen Punkten um ihn herum, um ihn zu hindern, auszuweichen, aber Harry ballte sich zusammen und spannte seine Beine wie eine Sprungfeder. Einer der Todesser lächelte spöttisch und zielte den Punkt, wo der Auror landen sollte. Der Fluch flog hinweg und am genauen Ort, wo er hin sollte... nur stand Harry nicht dort.

Ungläubig sahen ihn die Todesser zu ihnen schweben, als wäre er von unsichtbaren Flügeln getragen. Harry riss seine Aufmerksamkeit vom kleinen Stück elfischer Magie aus, die er benutzt hatte, und sprang mit beiden Füßen nach Vorne auf den nächsten Maskierten. Bewusstlos geschlagen und mit gebrochener Nase stürzte der Mann zusammen. Jene, die noch bewaffnet waren, zielten ihn gleichzeitig, aber Harry sprang beiseite, ergriff einen, den sein Expelliarmus voll getroffen hatte und der sich noch nicht davon erholt hatte, und schob ihn in die Richtung der Flüche.

Eine Sekunde später ließ die Maske sein hochrotes und von eitrigen Wunden bedecktes Gesicht sehen, sein Mund war verschwunden und seine Beine hatten sich in Stein verwandelt. Er fiel bewusstlos zum Boden. Harry, der sich schon gestürzt hatte, profitierte von ihrer Überraschung und warf sich nach vorne mit den beiden Händen auf den Boden.

Mit gebeugtem Rücken warf er seine beiden Füße in die Brust des Feindes, der ihm gegenüberstand. Der Todesser verlor den Atem und ließ seinen Waffe fallen, die am Boden rollte. Einer der entwaffneten Männer stürzte sich, um sie zu ergreifen, aber mit einem Schlag des Schuhabsatzes warf sie Harry mitten auf der Straße.

Als er das tat, bemerkte er, dass sich die Lage auf der anderen Seite deutlich verbessert hatte: die Todesser hatten ihren Helfern helfen wollen, aber sie hatte die Dorfbewohner vergessen, die sich geeilt hatten, sie durch eine Salve Flüche im Rücken an ihre Existenz zu erinnern. Harry lächelte und kehrte zu seinen eigenen maskierten Angelegenheiten zurück.

Einer von denen, die noch bewaffnet waren, erhob seinen Zauberstab, während der andere es versuchte, jenen wieder zu beleben, der nun so aussah wie ein Zirkusmonster, und einer der Entwaffneten lief zu den Zauberstäben, die etwas weiter lagen. Harry vermied den Fluch, indem er sich am letzten Augenblick beiseite verstellte, und wirkte einen Stuporfluch auf den anderen, als er sein Ziel erreichte. Der Mann fiel auf den Zauberstäben, so dass sie keiner ohne einen besonders mächtigen Aufrufezauber würde herausnehmen können.

Einer der Todesser traf die Entscheidung, mangels Zauberstab die Hände zu benutzen, auch wenn es ihm das Herz zerreißen sollte – wie Muggel handeln, bäh. Er näherte sich von hinten und versuchte, Harry unbeweglich zu machen, indem er ihn umarmte, was seine beiden Arme blockierte. Doch wollte es der Auror nicht: Da er sah, dass die anderen ihren Zauberstab schon erhoben, um von seiner prekären Lage zu profitieren, mobilisierte er seine ganze Magie und nutzte noch ein Mal den elfischen Flugzauber. Unter normalen Umständen konnte ihn Harry nutzen, um einige Sekunden lang zu schweben, aber abfliegen war etwas anders, vor allem, wenn er ein zusätzliches Gewicht hatte.

Dennoch flogen seine Füße vom Boden ab und er fühlte, wie der Todesser hinter ihm vor Furcht jaulte. Sein Gesicht verkrampfte sich wegen der Bemühung und er schaffte es schließlich, sie von etwa zwei oder drei Meter hoch zu heben. An diesem Augenblick glitt den Griff des Mannes wegen der Furcht, er fiel, stürzte zum Boden hinunter und war für eine gewisse Zeit betäubt. Harry tat sein Bestes, damit seine Landung weniger hart geschah, und fiel keuchend auf den Fersen. Da er sich bewusst wurde, dass ihn die anderen trotz ihrem verblüfften Ausdruck wieder zielten, erhob er seinen eigenen Zauberstab und sprach schnell den Verblendungsfluch.

Ein glänzendes Licht kam aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs heraus, zumindest für sie, da er als der, der den Fluch gewirkt hatte, nicht davon betroffen war. Die meisten bedeckten sich die Augen mit den Händen und nur einer hatte den Reflex, den Gegenfluch, der um ihn einen Schattenschild bildete, ganz schnell zu wirken. Harry profitierte dennoch von diesem Erholungsaugenblick, um auf den anderen einen Ganzkörperklammerfluch zu wirken und seinen Zauberstab mit einem Aufrufezauber zu erhalten.

Sein letzter Gegner wollte ihm einen Stuporfluch aufhalsen aber Harry wirkte nachlässig einen Schild und wirkte mit einer tonlosen Stimme fünf Stuporflüche, die die verblendeten Todesser keineswegs vermeiden konnten.

Da er sah, dass er allein war, und da die Siegesschreie der Dorfbewohner auf der anderen Seite der Straße ihm Bescheid sagten, dass er keine Hilfe von dort hoffen konnte, fluchte der letzte Mann leise und stürzte sich, während Harry den letzten Fluch wirkte. Der junge Auror rief vor Wut aus, als er ihn sich in eine Nebengasse schleichen sah, und er stürzte sich ihm nach. Glücklicherweise für ihn war es eine Sackgasse, denn seine letzten Bemühungen, und insbesondere der Flugzauber, hatten ihn erschöpft und er wäre nicht dazu fähig gewesen, besonders lange weiter zu laufen.

Der Todesser drehte sich um ihn mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich muss ja gestehen, dass Sie mich erstaunt haben, Harry Davies", sagte er mit dieser schleppenden Stimme, die Harry als die von Lucius Malfoy wieder erkannte. „Und ich denke, dass mein Lord mit den Auskünften, die ich ihm bringen werde, zufrieden sein wird. Ich vermute, dass Sie nicht Mal den winzigen Wunsch haben, uns beizutreten?"

„Ich habe nichts mit entarteten Menschen wie Ihnen und Ihrem Herrn zu tun", erwiderte Harry keuchend mit bissiger Stimme. „Wie kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

Malfoys Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Wir wissen viel mehr als Ihr Name. Die Tatsache ist, dass wir sehr guten Auskunftsquellen haben, die uns über die Zurückhaltung benachrichtigten, die die Unsäglichen Ihnen gegenüber haben. Offenbar vertrauen sie Ihnen nicht, was? Wir wollten das von selbst sehen."

„Sie meinen, dass es ist, um mich zu schätzen, dass Sie bis hierhin gekommen sind?", bemerkte Harry mit halb spöttischer, halb wütenden Stimme. „Das ist eine große Ehre, ich glaube aber, dass ich ohne das hätte auskommen können..."

„Na denn, na denn", mäßigte Malfoy spöttisch. „Sie werden noch weiter über uns hören, wissen Sie. Ich denke, dass sich unser Lord für Sie sehr interessieren wird..."

Harry wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass die Augen des Todessers weit vor sich hinblickten. Da er erriet, was er gerade tat, schrie Harry den Stuporfluch, aber der Mann disapparierte mit einem Knall, genau bevor ihn der Fluch erreichte. Aus Wut warf sich Harry auf die Knien und schlug den Boden mit seinem Faust.

„Verdammt!"

Als Harry auf die Straße zurückkehrte, war sie fast leer. Außer dem, der sehr versehrt war, und dem, dem Harry die Nase gebrochen hatte – die beide nicht wieder belebt werden konnten und auf der Stelle hinterlassen wurden –, waren fast alle Todesser weg. Die Schreie erklangen immer noch im Dorf, doch immer leiser und immer seltener: Die Angreifer traten zurück.

Harry lief so schnell zum Zentrum von Hogsmeade wie er es trotz seiner Erschöpfung konnte. Dort fand er Thomson und O'Brien, die mit einer Gruppe von Dorfbewohnern einige Todesser hart angriffen und versuchten, sie davon zu halten zu fliehen. Einer davon, der plötzlich auf den Boden geworfen wurde, schien zu entscheiden, dass das Spiel schon lange genug gedauert hatte. Er stand schnell wieder auf und lief nach einem Versteck, indem er die Flüche geschickt auswich. Leider für ihn lief er Harry entgegen und Harry war schlecht gelaunt.

Als er sah, dass der junge Mann mit einem langsamen Schritt und mit in der Tasche eingeräumtem Zauberstab zu ihm ging, versuchte der Mann sein Glück und er dröhnte beim Laufen einen Fluch, den Harry als den Cruciatusfluch wieder erkannte, dem sein Schild immerhin nicht widerstanden hätte.

Noch ein Mal sprang Harry weit über dem Fluch und landete gerade auf den Weg des Todessers. Letzterer fluchte und erhob noch ein Mal seinen Zauberstab aber der junge Mann ließ ihm keine Zeit den Mund zu öffnen, und fing auch an, sich in seiner Richtung zu stürzen.

Während die Distanz, die sie trennte, immer kürzer wurde, berief Harry ein anderes Stück Magie, diesmal zwergisch, und warf seine Faust nach vorne. Der Todesser, der mitten im Bauch getroffen wurde, wurde plötzlich nach hinten geworfen und schlug seine Helfer, was einen oder zwei sogleich niederschlug und die anderen destabilisierte, die es dennoch schafften, ganz knapp zu disapparieren, als Thomson und O'Brien eine neue Welle Flüche wirkten. Harry senkte den Blick auf seinen Arm und stoppte den Zauber, den er gewirkt hatte, was dem, was vorher nur Stein war, ein organisches Aussehen wieder gab.

Die Müdigkeit ließ ihn leicht schwanken und er lehnte sich an eine nahe Wand, um sich zu erholen, während sich die beiden anderen darum kümmerten, jene endgültig unschädlich zu machen, die noch da waren. Nach einem Augenblick trafen ihn seine beiden Kollegen.

„Wo waren Sie hin?", fragte Thomson mit einem bissigen Ton. „Wir hätten zusammen bleiben müssen..."

„Wie haben Sie das getan?", unterbrach ihn O'Brien.

Harry senkte den Blick fragend zu ihr.

„Was denn, 'das'?"

„Nun, wie haben Sie diesen Todesser nach hinten fliegen lassen? Ich habe Sie nur ihm einen Faustschlag geben sehen und er ist über mehrere Meter geflogen..."

Harry lächelte mit dem Mundwinkel und antwortete nichts. Thomson wollte etwas hinzufügen, als neue Schreie erklangen. Sie drehten sich alle drei sofort mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand um, doch es erwies sich, dass es Freudesschreie waren: die Verstärkung kam an, von Zauberärzten und Heilern begleitet.

„Nicht zu früh", flüsterte Thomson offensichtlich erleichtert. „Zumindest werden sie die Verwundeten heilen können..."

Und hierauf ging er weg, um dem Auror, der die Verantwortung für die Ankömmlinge traf, sein Bericht zu erstatten. O'Brien wollte die letzten im Dorf unschädlich gemachten Todesser versammeln.

„Oh!", rief Harry aus. „O'Brien?"

Die Aurorin drehte sich mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen um ihn.

„Sie werden zwei oben auf der Hauptstraße finden. Einer unter ihnen ist völlig verstellt und die Nase des anderen ist gebrochen. Ich denke, dass sie sich nicht bewegt haben..."

O'Brien, die vor seinem nachlässigen Ton ungläubig war, sah ihn einen Augenblick lang, dann ging sie wortlos weiter. Harry blieb eine Zeit lang an der Wand gelehnt, um sich zu erholen. Er erhob nur den Kopf, als er hörte, wie sich Schritte von ihm näherten. Thomson, der – wie erstaunlich! – die Augenbrauen gerunzelt hatte, näherte sich von ihm und betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang mit einem besorgten Blick. Der junge Auror, den der Kampf zu sehr ermüdet hatte, dass er sich darum kümmerte, taktvoll zu handeln, seufzte deutlich hörbar und sagte mit einem halb müden, halb spöttischen Ton:

„Thomson, ich werde nicht auf Sie springen, weder um Sie zu fressen, noch um Ihnen Tollwut weiter zu geben. Ersparen Sie mir bitte Ihre rechnerischen Blicke und sagen Sie mir eher, was mir die Ehre bringt, dass Sie mich noch ein Mal wie ein lebendes Rätsel betrachten..."

Thomson sah geärgert aus aber ein Husten erklang hinter ihm, das einem spöttischen Lachen sehr ähnelte. Harry erhob eine Augenbraue aber Thomson gab ihm keine Zeit, um jenen zu denken, den ihn begleitete.

„Manche Dorfbewohner haben uns gesagt, dass Sie ihnen während des Angriffs geholfen haben, was vermieden hat, dass sie von hinten angegriffen wurden..."

„Das ist meine Arbeit, was? Das scheint mir selbstverständlich...", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

„Ja, stimmt", antwortete Thomson, der seine Frechheit absichtlich ignorierte. „Weniger selbstverständlich ist, dass Sie etwa zehn Todesser unschädlich gemacht haben, und noch dazu die drei, die Sie uns hier geholfen haben zu siegen."

„Nein", bestritt Harry fest, „nur zwölf. Der letzte der ersten Gruppe, der Schweinehund, hat es geschafft, mir ohne einen Kratzer zu entkommen. Übrigens gibt es schließlich nur fünf davon, die es nicht geschafft haben zu fliehen, nicht wahr?"

Thomson starrte ihn an und versuchte offensichtlich zu entscheiden, ob er ihn spottete. Doch war Harry völlig ernst.

„Wissen Sie, wie viele Todesser wir während dieses Kampfes geschafft haben, gefangen zu nehmen?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Elf. Wir haben elf gefangen genommen und Sie allein haben schon fünf genommen! Während wir ja etwa hundert Dorfverteidiger sein sollten! Und Sie haben nicht Mal einen Kratzer..."

Ungläubig bewegte sich Thomson lebhaft unter Harrys übersättigtem Blick und beobachtete ihn, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter stellte und den Auror fest beiseite schob.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte", griff der Mann mit einer tiefen Stimme ein, „das ist, glaube ich, meine Rolle, es zu entscheiden..."

Harry schien, als hätte er gerade einen elektrischen Schock bekommen. Der Ankömmling trug das mit dem Symbol des mit einem Zauberstab gekreuzten Gebeine gestickte grüne Kleid der Heiler von St-Mungo. Sein schwarzes Haar war so diszipliniert wie das jeder Person aber seine kastanienbraunen Augen, seine Brille und die Form seines Gesichts: alles deutete nach einem Potter. Übrigens drehte sich der Mann zu ihm und reichte ihm die Hand, als er sah, dass er ihn betrachtete.

„George Potter, Heiler."

Harry schüttelte ihm die Hand und versuchte, die Fassung wieder zu finden und zu vergessen, dass er seinem Großvater gegenüber stand.

„Harry Davies. Sehr erfreut."

„Ich auch!", fuhr der Heiler mit einem großen Lächeln fort. „Mein Sohn und seine Freunde reden mit viel Lob über Sie, wissen Sie?"

„Wirklich?", antwortete, indem er zurück lächelte. „Ich bin davon begeistert..."

„Gut", fuhr George mit einem viel ernsthafteren Ton wieder. „Kehren wir zu unseren Angelegenheiten zurück. Sind Sie irgendwo verletzt? Hat Sie ein Fluch getroffen?"

„Nein, nein", leugnete Harry mit einer Handbewegung. „Es geht mir ganz gut, danke."

„Warum bleiben Sie dann hier, ohne irgendwas zu tun?", griff Thomson mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen ein.

George blickte rein tadelnd zu ihm aber Harry antwortete ruhig:

„Ich erhole mich."

„Sie erholen sich? Und wovon?", fragte noch Thomson.

„Na, vom Kampf. Das ist erschöpfend, nicht-menschliche Magie benutzen zu müssen, wissen Sie", erwiderte er unbedeutend.

Thomson sah ihn mit breit offenen Augen an.

„Nicht-menschliche...? Also der Kerl, den Sie soeben haben fliegen lassen...?"

„Zwergische Magie. Ich habe meinen Arm so hart gemacht wie Stein."

„Und wenn die Dorfbewohner behaupten, sie hätten Sie fliegen sehen, dann sind es...?"

„Keine Wahnvorstellungen? Gar nicht, das ist elfisch. Aber ich beherrsche noch schlecht die Flugtechnik", fügte er mit verzogenem Gesicht hinzu, „also benutze ich es vor allem, um zu schweben."

Thomson sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann drehte er sich wortlos, und wieder weg zu gehen.

„Oh, Thomson?", rief Harry zu ihm.

Der Auror drehte sich mit unentziffbarem Ausdruck um.

„Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, nur O'Brien darüber zu reden, ich möchte nicht, dass es sich verbreitet. Das wäre noch nutzlose Werbung für die Völker, die mir das beigebracht haben, verstehen Sie."

Der Mann starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an und lief dann zu seiner Kollegin, die die Todesser überwachte. Harry lächelte, als er dies sah, dann drehte er sich um den Heiler, den er während des Gesprächs vernachlässigt hatte. George starrte ihn an, ohne zu scheinen, es glauben zu können.

„Sie scherzen, nicht wahr?", fragte er keuchend. „Kein Mensch kann nicht-menschliche Magie benutzen!"

„Doch, das ist möglich", mäßigte Harry. „Aber dafür ist es nötig, dass es andere Völker annehmen, einem ihre Kenntnisse zu geben, und wie ich es gesagt habe, ist es immer erschöpfend, das zu nutzen... Das gibt aber einige Vorteile, wie zum Beispiel dieser Flugzauber, den nur die Elfen entwickelt haben... Auch Sie werden nicht darüber reden?", fügte er mit besorgtem Ausdruck hinzu.

George erhob eine Hand, als wäre er aufgebracht.

„Berufsverschwiegenheit!", rief er aus. „Aber jetzt werden Sie bitte diesen Stärkungstrunk einnehmen", fügte er hinzu, indem er eine Flasche aus der Umhängetasche, die er trug, und indem er sie zu ihm reichte.

Harry erkannte einen dieser Tränke wieder, die dem Körper helfen, seine Magie zu regenerieren, wenn sie ausgenutzt wurde, und die folgende Erschöpfung zu heilen. Er nahm ihn dankbar, verschluckte ihn schnell und verzog dann das Gesicht.

„Bäh... Das ist immer so sehr ekelhaft."

„Soll ich verstehen, dass es nicht das erste Mal ist, dass Sie welchen einnehmen?", fragte George mit strengem Ton.

Harry sah verworren aus. Er konnte ihm ja doch nicht sagen, dass er in seinem Leben mehr daraus getrunken hatte als das Reservat von St-Mungo davon besaß!

„Mal sagen, dass es mir schon passiert ist", antwortete er mit einem verworrenen Lächeln.

George erhob eine Augenbraue, kommentierte aber nicht. Harry fühlte endlich, wie der Trank wirkte, indem er die exzessive Erschöpfung seiner Muskel auslöschte und seine magische Energie regenerierte. Wie jedes Mal seufzte er leise vor Erleichterung. Er mochte es wirklich nicht, sich so schwach zu fühlen. George sah ihn mit Zufriedenheit sich wieder aufrichten und von der Mauer entfernen.

„Perfekt. Ich glaube, dass ich Sie allein lassen werde, ich muss andere Patienten besuchen. Ich habe unter anderen von einem Todesser gehört, dessen Aussehen nur noch undeutlich menschlich sein sollte...", fügte er mit einem schelmischen Blick.

„Na, da war nicht ich daran Schuld", erwiderte Harry, indem er seinen rechten Arm massierte, den die zwergische Magie besonders steif gemacht hatte. „Seine Kumpel mussten ja nicht mehrere Flüche auf ein Mal auf mich wirken, so weit ich weiß."

George brach in lautes Gelächter aus und verabschiedete sich. Der junge Auror sah ihm nachdenklich nach und traf dann seine beiden Kollegen, die offenbar eine Debatte über die Tatsache angefangen hatten, ob er, Harry Davies, ein Mensch war oder nicht. Er verbiss ein Lächeln, als er sah, wie sie aufsprangen, als sie sich bewusst wurden, dass er zu ihnen ging.

„Wir sollten vielleicht nach Hogwarts zurück, oder?", suggerierte er ruhig.

oOoOoOo

Die ganze Schule wusste nun über die Schlacht Bescheid, die im Dorf ein bisschen weiter unten verlief, aber sie hatten immer noch keine Nachricht bekommen, die sie über den Verlauf des Kampfs erkundigt hätte, und die Stimmung war in der Großen Halle ziemlich gespannt.

Nie hatten die Todesser so nah an Hogwarts gehandelt und wegen der Ausflüge, die an manchen Wochenende erlaubt wurden, kannte jeder Schüler zumindest mehrere Leute von Hogsmeade, meistens Geschäftsbesitzer. Außerdem wussten alle, dass die Auroren um Verstärkung gebeten worden waren und, auch wenn wenige es laut sagten, wollten sie nicht manche ihrer Lehrer, so wenig begabt seien sie, an jenem Tag sterben sehen.

Eigentlich handelten nur die Slytherins so, als wären sie taub und blind. Oder zumindest die meisten Slytherins, denn den Jüngeren entkamen manchmal Nervositätszeichen, die eine gerunzelte Augenbraue der Älteren schnell verbeißen ließ. Dennoch hatte James bemerkt, wie Severus seinen Teller starrsinnig betrachtete, um nicht am Gespräch teilnehmen zu müssen. Er traf Remus, der neben ihm saß, leicht mit dem Ellenbogen und zeigte ihm den Slytherin.

„Glaubst du, dass er etwas Böses vorbereitet?", murmelte er.

Remus betrachtete das ungewöhnliche Verhalten des Siebtklässlers, dann blickte er sich um.

„Ich weiß nicht, James. Wenn ich nicht denken würde, dass es völlig unlogisch ist, so würde ich eigentlich sagen, dass er eher besorgt aussieht..."

James sah ihn ungläubig an und machte den Mund auf, um zu protestieren, aber Sirius stand plötzlich auf.

„Nun haben wir Zauberkunst. Gehen wir hin?", sagte er mit einer nachlässigen Stimme.

James nickte und folgte ihm, was die anderen beiden nach ihm zog. Sirius hatte offenbar entschlossen, so zu handeln wie gewöhnlich und seine echte Gefühle nicht zu zeigen, aber James wusste, dass er sich wie sie alle viele Sorgen um Davies machte.

Sie kamen in die Große Eingangshalle, als James mit dem Augenwinkel eine Gruppe von Slytherins bemerkte, die miteinander redend zu ihnen ging. Er wollte Sirius Bescheid sagen aber Zabini hatte ihn schon angerempelt und ihn zum Boden geworfen.

„Na denn, Black?", spottete er. „Kannst du nicht mehr aufrecht gehen?"

Die Slytherins brachen in lautes Gelächter aus und die Rumtreiber ballten die Fäuste. Regulus näherte sich auch.

„Es scheint, dass du deine Stelle endlich gefunden hast, mein lieber Bruder. Was gibt es Normaleres bei einem Hund als auf allen Vieren zu laufen?"

Die Slytherins lachten laut bei diesem Satz aber Sirius hatte seinen ganzen Vorrat an Geduld für diesen Tag schon geleert. Er stand heftig wieder auf und stieß ihm ins Gesicht aus:

„Wenn ich ein Hund bin, dann bist _du_ eine Kellerassel. Peter hat völlig Recht, weißt du, du würdest es verdienen, dass man dich mit dem Schuhabsatz zermalmt! Doch ist das Problem, dass dich deine ungeheure Arroganz so sehr aufgeblasen hat, dass du eine menschliche Höhe erreicht hast und das eine Axt nötig sein soll, um deine Dummheitsschale zu zerstören."

Das Gelächter der Slytherins hörte plötzlich auf, als sie den hasserfüllten Ton hörten, den er genutzt hatte.

'Oh, Mensch!', dachte James aufgeregt. 'Tatze gerät in Zorn, das ist nicht gut, gar nicht gut...'

Er wechselte einen beängstigten Blick mit Remus und beide blickten mit Angst zum Lehrertisch, wo noch nichts bemerkt worden war. Regulus fasste sich wieder und schnüffelte.

„Es scheint, dass der Hund an Tollwut leidet. Nicht, dass es etwas Neues wäre. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum unsere arme Mum dich nicht bei der Geburt ertränkt hat. Das macht man mit den kranken Hündchen, oder?"

James spürte, wie sich Peter neben ihm spannte, und er starrte ihn erstaunt an. Wurmschwanz schien wirklich, es nicht zu ertragen, dass jemand über Sirius' Überzeugungen spottet. Doch verteidigte sich Tatze ganz gut allein.

„Unsere Mum ist so blind, dass es ihr zweifellos entkommen ist", zischte er. „Der Beweis dafür ist, dass sie sich nicht Mal dessen bewusst wurde, dass ihr zweiter Sohn noch kränker war als der erste und dass sein Gehirn dazu unfähig war zu denken, sondern nur wie ein Hauself zu gehorchen."

Regulus erblasste wegen der Beleidigung und Zabini, der auch anfing, sich wegen McGonagalls gerunzelter Augenbrauen Sorgen zu machen, musste seine ganze Stärke daran setzen, ihn zu hindern, mit den Händen zu kämpfen.

„Beschimpfe meine Mum nicht", sagte er zwischen seinen gepressten Zähnen.

„Leider ist das Problem, dass sie auch meine Mum ist. Ich hätte ohne das ganz gut auskommen können aber als Ersatz dieses traurigen Schicksals will ich sie so sehr beschimpfen dürfen wie ich es will."

Die Schüler, die nah an den Türen saßen, die auf die Große Eingangshalle gaben, sahen sie nun mit Neugier, ja sogar mit Furcht. Das war das erste Mal, dass Sirius öffentlich sein hochmütig gleichgültiges Aussehen fallen ließ, um dem Zorn und der Wut die Stelle ganz frei zu lassen, und die Mädchen schienen, von der Szene nicht wegblicken zu können, so dass die Gabel oft halbwegs zwischen dem Mund und dem Teller stand.

„Potter..."

James aufsprang, als er das Geflüster in sein Ohr hörte, und drehte sich heftig um.

„Evans?", rief er genau so leise auf. „Was willst du? Das ist wirklich nicht das richtige Moment."

„Sag Black, er soll mit seinem Zirkus aufhören, McGonagall kommt hierhin", sagte das Mädchen mit einem autoritären Ton.

James starrte sie mit breit offenen Augen an.

„Evans, hast du Sirius gut angesehen?"

„Natürlich habe ich ihn angesehen, jeder sieht nur noch ihn an!", erwiderte sie mit Ungeduld. „Aber ich habe dich darum gebeten..."

„Ich kann das nicht tun, Evans", zischte James heftig.

Lily hörte mitten in ihrem Satz auf und starrte ihn misstrauisch.

„Und warum denn, bitte?"

„Weil Sirius in _Zorn_ geraten ist! Glaubst du, dass du ihn je binnen sechs Jahren in Zorn geraten sehen hättest? Nein, du hast es nicht gesehen", antwortete er an seiner Stelle, während sie den Mund aufmachte. „Ganz einfach, weil er gewöhnlich nie öffentlich seinem Zorn freien Lauf lässt. Glaub mir aber, dass keiner, der ihn wirklich kennt, es versucht, sich einzumischen, wenn es wirklich der Fall ist, es sei denn, er ist selbstmörderisch!"

Er drehte sich dann wieder beängstigt zur Szene. Regulus hatte eben angefangen, _das_ gefährliche Thema dieser Zeit zu besprechen.

„... und dein Aurorlehrer? Du bist froh, dass er unter deinem Joch steht, was? Aber siehe, jetzt ist er zweifellos schon tot oder schwer verletzt genug, dass er sein übriges Leben in St-Mungo verbringen wird! Das ist Schade, was?"

Und der Blödian sprach noch weiter! James sah mit Entsetzen, wie sich Sirius erhob und einen Wutschrei ausstieß, der in der ganzen Großen Halle und sogar in der Großen Eingangshalle erklang, was alle Gespräche unterbrach, bevor er sich mit den Händen nach vorne zu seinem wegen der Überraschung erstarrten Bruder stürzte und ihn auf den Boden nieder warf. James sah ihn am genauen Augenblick, als McGonagall die letzten Schüler eilig beiseite schob, die ihr die Sicht versperrten, wie er seine Faust erhob, um ihn zu schlagen.

Sirius' Verhalten hatte jeden so sehr erstarren lassen, dass keiner hatte reagieren können, und die Rumtreiber wussten, dass sie nicht eingreifen konnten. James verkrampfte sich, wartete darauf, dass Tatzes Faust sank, dass McGonagall die Szene sah und sich dessen bewusst wurde, was los war...

Doch erreichten Sirius' Zehenglieder Regulus' überraschtes Gesicht nie. Es gab eine schnelle Bewegung, den Lärm eines Schocks und alles, was McGonagall sehen konnte, war Severus Snape, der den Gryffindor am Boden hielt, eine Hand fest an seiner Gurgel gelegt und die andere auf der Faust, die er erhoben hatte.

„Mr Snape!", rief sie empört aus. „Das ist ganz und gar unzulässig, dass Sie einen Ihrer Mitschüler angreifen! Wo glauben Sie zu stehen, dass Sie so streiten? Ich ziehe Slytherin vierzig Punkte ab und Sie werden nachsitzen!"

„Gut, Professor", antwortete er mit der eintönigen Stimme, die er mit allen Lehrern benutzte, die ihn tadelten.

Langsam stand er wieder auf und Sirius setzte sich mit einem völlig verdutzten Blick.

„Na, gehen Sie alle weg!", befahl McGonagall mit einer empörten Stimme. „Sie werden heute Abend um acht Uhr in mein Büro kommen, Mr Snape, und Sie sollen nicht in Verspätung sein."

Snape nickte und sah sie weggehen. Regulus stand neben ihm wieder auf und sah seinen älteren Bruder mit einem Blick an, den er missachtend machen wollte, der aber noch eine leichte Angst enthielt.

„Du hättest nicht eingreifen sollen, Snape, dann hätte er nachsitzen müssen", murrte er. „Schade, dass du McGonagall nicht gesehen hast..."

Noch ein Mal nickte Snape, ohne irgendwas hinzuzufügen, aber James wusste, dass etwas nicht ging. Snape stand Richtung Große Halle, als die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor angekommen war, das war fast unmöglich, dass er sie nicht gesehen hatte. Der Slytherin beugte sich, um seinen Rucksack zu nehmen, der gefallen war, als er sich zum Rumtreiber geworfen hatte, und James, der sich von seinem Freund näherte, um ihm zu helfen, wieder aufzustehen, hörte ihn deutlich Sirius zuflüstern:

„_Das_ war für deine Entschuldigungen, Black, und weil dein blöder Bruder zu weit gegangen war. Aber glaube nicht, dass ich es wieder tun würde..."

Snape stellte sich heftig wieder auf mit seinem Rucksack auf der Schulter und folgte den Slytherins eilig, die sich zur Tür der Kerker richteten. Sirius, der offensichtlich erstarrt hatte, sah ihm nach. James näherte sich von ihm mit einer Menge Fragen im Geist.

„Sirius? Worüber sprach er?", flüsterte er mit einer ungläubigen Stimme zu.

Sein Freund drehte sich um ihn aber brauchte eine Weile zu verstehen, dass er ihn ansprach, als wäre alles nichts Anderes als wahnsinnige Vorstellungen. James fing an, sich zu fragen, ob es nicht tatsächlich der Fall war. Am Augenblick, als er den Mund aufmachte, um zu antworten, ließ ein gedämpfter Lärm die Rumtreiber wie Lily oder Anna sich umdrehen. Sie sahen, wie die Doppeltüre der Großen Halle langsam geschoben wurden und Thomson durchging.

Lily stellte eine Hand auf ihren Mund, um ihren Schrei zu dämpfen, als sich der Auror umdrehte, um seiner Kollegin, die ihm nachziehend folgte, den Arm als Stützung zu bieten. O'Brien sah ihn dankbar an und sie gingen beide in die Große Eingangshalle, ohne den starren Blicken, die ihnen folgten, Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Als sie von der Großen Halle her sichtbar wurden und als die Schüler aufstanden, um sie besser zu sehen, blickte Thomson mit Ungeduld zu den Doppeltüren, die leicht geöffnet waren.

An jenem Augenblick schlich sich eine dritte Silhouette schnell herein und schloss sie, bevor er mit einem ruhigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seine Kollegen traf. Sirius schrie vor Freude, als er ihn sah, und Davies drehte sich um ihn mit einem erstaunten Blick.

„Mr Black? Was machen Sie auf dem Boden?"

Tatsächlich war Sirius immer noch nicht wieder aufgestanden, seitdem ihn Snape frei gelassen hatte. Als er das bemerkte, stand er schnell wieder auf und sein Gesicht wurde von einem riesigen Lächeln beleuchtet.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie unversehrt zurückgekommen sind, Professor!"

Davies lachte fröhlich.

„Und ich auch!"

Dann drehte er sich um und blickte über seine Schulter. James hatte die Zeit, Snape und ihn ein ganz leichtes Lächeln wechseln zu sehen, bevor der Slytherin seine Mitschüler drängelte, die vor dem Kerker standen, und sich dahin schlich.

'Diesmal bin ich wirklich verrückt geworden', dachte er verdutzt.

„Was machten Sie?", flüsterte Thomson seinem jungen Kollegen mit wütender Stimme.

„Ich sagte Hagrid über die Lage Bescheid", antwortete Davies unbekümmert.

Thomson zuckte mit den Schultern, ohne irgendwas hinzuzufügen, und ging zwischen den Tischen der Schüler zu Dumbledore, der sie mit Ruhe sich nähern sah.

„Nun was?", fragte der Schulleiter. „Wie ist der Angriff verlaufen?"

Der Auror blickte wenig freundlich zu den zahlreichen Schülern – eigentlich allen –, die ihrem Gespräch gierig zuhörten, und machte den Mund auf. Harry erriet, dass es war, um Albus zu suggerieren, irgendwo anders darüber zu reden, und er ersparte ihm lieber diese Dummheit.

„Ziemlich gut", antwortete er an seiner Stelle. „Es sind natürlich Leute gestorben aber für einen so starken Angriff erstaunlich wenig. Es sind aber dagegen viele Leute mehr oder weniger schwer verletzt aber keiner, der in Lebensgefahr wäre."

Die Schüler seufzten allerseits vor Erleichterung aber Thomson drehte sich wütend um ihn.

„Die Schüler...", fing er mit leiser Stimme an.

„... brauchen, Bescheid zu wissen, Thomson", antwortete Harry ruhig und genau so leise.

„Fahren Sie fort", drängte Albus, der offenbar nichts vom Gespräch verhört hatte. „Was ist mit den Todessern?"

Thomson blickte ein letztes Mal zu Harry und antwortete unwillig:

„Wir haben elf gefangen genommen, was viel ist, wenn man die Anzahl der Verteidiger betrachtet. Übrigens", fügte er hinzu, nachdem er einen Augenblick lang gezögert hatte, „verdienen wir es vor allem unserem jungen Kollegen."

Und er bewegte seinen Daumen über seine Schulter zu Harry, der wieder angefangen hatte, seinen Vorarm gedankenlos zu massieren, und den Kopf erstaunt erhob. Nach der Art und Weise, wie der Mann handelte, hatten sie sicher entschlossen, dass er wohl ein Mensch war, nur ein bisschen – tja, viel – seltsamer als der durchschnittliche Mensch.

„Gut!", nickte Albus lächelnd. „Aber ich sehe, dass Sie verletzt sind, Miss O'Brien, Sie sollten zum Krankenflügel gehen. Ich werde mich darum bemühen, dass Ihre Unterrichtsstunden von allen drei für den Nachmittag gegeben werden."

„Danke, Herr Schulleiter", sagte O'Brien mit einer müden Stimme.

„Bitte."

Die drei Auroren richteten sich sofort zur Großen Eingangshalle und zur Marmortreppe. Harry lächelte ein letztes Mal zu den Rumtreibern, bevor er in die Richtung seiner Quartiere verschwand. Sirius seufzte vor Erleichterung, drehte sich dann mit einem riesigen Lächeln um James.

„Du hattest Recht! Das sind ja nicht einige Todesserchen, die ihn fertig machen werden!"

* * *

Ich habe nur wenig zu sagen. Eigentlich nur folgendes: Bis nächste Woche, falls ich bis dahin keinen Betaleser finde.


End file.
